DREAMS
by carsonfreelancer
Summary: John and Teyla realize that they'll always be there for each other. Because even the best can fall down sometimes. Sheyla fic! NEW CHAPTER POSTED start of the sequel.
1. Consolation

Consolation

Teyla woke suddenly, cold sweat on her body. She had once again dreamt of the Wraith. She lay there for another hour and could not close her eyes without thinking about the Wraith. She then remembered what John had told her just before they went into their own corridors that night. _"If you have another nightmare and you can't get back to sleep, I'm right here for you."_ She knew for a fact he had meant what he had said to her. She tried once more to close her eyes but couldn't so it. She quickly got up in her flannel pajama pants and cotton tank top and opened her door that led to the hallway. She quietly knocked on the door and loudly whispered, "Major." She tried again. "Major!" She waited, "John!" She opened the door. "Definitely not a light sleeper when it is not necessary." She said to herself. She crept over to his bed and shook him a bit, to wake him.

He was lying there snoring slightly sound asleep in a pair of black boxers. "Hmm, five more minutes." He mumbled into his pillow as he rolled over.

Teyla shook her head. "It's me." He knew it was her, just by the sound of her voice, and pushed over a bit for her. Even though they were only small twin beds they'd fit. He patted his hand down twice beside him gesturing her to lie down. She lifted up the covers a bit to get under them. How he could just sleep in those on top of the blankets was beyond her. She was freezing. "You're crazy, it's freezing in here." She took his pillow and pulled it out from under his head, to tease him.

"We're supposed to share that." He complained but did not move his head as he said so. "Give me some blankets too." He said as he started to pull on them.

Teyla turned over to face him. "Stop hogging the bed then." She smiled and gave him some blankets. He pulled the covers over himself and moved closer to her.

He opened his eyes and looked into hers as the moonlight from the window shined into them. "Have another bad dream?" He asked as he stroked her cheek. She nodded and he gently leaned forward and kissed her head. "Come here." He said as he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her.

She gently stroked her fingers through the hair on his chest. "Thank-you." She said and nuzzled her head into his neck.

He gently stroked her back and kissed her head again. "You can go to sleep now, I'm here for you. I promise." He smiled and closed his eyes as she sighed and relaxed more and gently dozed off herself.

AN: Let me know if you want another chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

AN: Please Review this story! I post sooner when I get some new reviews because it directs me to what you readers are looking for. Let me know if you want more chapters.


	2. Raining on Sunday

Raining on Sunday

John woke to Teyla moaning something her sleep as she wrestled around under the blankets. "Teyla, wake up." He shook her a bit to wake her. She was obviously having another bad dream. He shook her once more. "Teyla."

She woke up suddenly and began to take deep breaths to calm herself a bit. She realized where she was and looked up at John. She calmed don and moved closer to John as he put his arms around her and soothingly stroked her back. "What time is it?" She asked after a few minutes.

He lifted his head up a bit to see the clock that was on the nightstand on the other side of her. "It's only four thirty. Go back to sleep. We can sleep in finally!" He said in an excited whisper.

"Sleep in?" She asked confused by what he had meant.

"We can sleep as long as we want and get up when we want, that's what I love about Sunday mornings." He smiled and kissed her forehead. Besides it's supposed to rain according to Rodney."

Teyla spoke, "It already is raining." And as if on queue thunder stuck and lightning visibly flashed, so that they could see it from the skylight that was above them. He titled his head up to look out the window above them, and he grinned. She smiled too. They both lye there contently and closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep in one each others arms.

A few hours later Teyla slowly woke up and was confused when she first opened here eyes, then she remembered that's he was safe in Johns' arms. She smiled as silently lay there for a while and looked at the time. It was ten thirty five and it was still raining. Probably more now then it was last night. A huge roll of thunder was heard loudly and John started to wake up. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked into hers. "Good morning beautiful." He said softly then stroked her cheek.

She smiled at his comment. "I believe that last night was one of the best sleeps I have had in a long time." She smiled; satisfied that her fatigue was finally fading after the days it had been haunting her.

"Well then maybe you should sleep here with me again tonight." He smiled and waited for an answer.

She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. "I would like that." She smiled. She watched out of the window above them at the rain hit them. "We should get up soon." She said as she remembered that there was a world going on outside of the room they were in.

"The world can wait. Anything can wait for you." He smiled and kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed contently as they both lay there holding one another not caring what went on around them.

AN: Please Review this story! I post sooner when I get some new reviews because it directs me to what you readers are looking for. Let me know if you want more chapters.


	3. Showing You a Fun Time Part One

Showing You a Fun Time- Part One

"As you all know, we have fended off the Wraith. We went through quite a scare for a while, but that is not to say they aren't still out there. I just think that they won't underestimate us as much now." Elizabeth smiled as her colleagues before her cheered for themselves. "I want us to start exploring the city we are in."

"So we're not using the gate anymore?" Baits asked sounding frustrated.

"No not for the time being." Elizabeth looked at Teyla. "But of course the Athosians may have access to go off world but only to familiar planets. For now I'd like us to focus our attention on the city and the planet itself. Atlantis is roughly the size of Manhattan. There are lots to explore." She smiled and left the room full of people there; some shocked and some excited.

"Teyla." John called her to follow as he got up and left the room. She got up and followed him wondering where he was going. "Come here I want to show you something." He said as he led her to his corridors.

"What is it?" Teyla asked.

"I've just got to grab a bag that we'll need and you need to put this on." He said as he handed her a dark brown, two-piece swimsuit with spaghetti straps.

"Why?" She asked as she looked at the item he had given her.

"Elizabeth told me you'd fit that one. You should see the load of spare clothes we hauled through the gate from Earth." He smiled and realized she was still confused. "Put it on, we're going to the other half of the Mainland. I'm teaching you how to surf." He said as he smiled.

She smiled at him and shook here head. "I thought you were kidding when you mentioned that when we first discovered the Mainland." She said as she headed towards the bathroom to change.

"Well now that we knew there isn't any monsters or alien bugs, we're going." He said as he smiled and took out his own bathing suit. He had a black pair of swimming trunks. "Hurry up. Rodney, Elizabeth, Carson and Ford are going to be waiting for us soon." He said eagerly. "Baits isn't freaking out only because Elizabeth left him in charge." He chuckled at that last statement. "Just stay in there a minute I'm going to put mine on out here."

She went into the bathroom and put on her swimsuit. "Are you done yet?" Teyla asked impatiently. She didn't mind these clothes but seeing as they were getting wet and they were going to a spot on the Mainland where there was a sandy beach and warm climate, the clothing made sense.

"Alright you can come out now." John announced as he grabbed his small bag he used as a gym bag, which had now been filled with beach stuff. "Wow. You look great. If you want you can throw this on over it for the trip over there." He said as he handed her a pair of short black summer shorts and a white tank top to go ever it.

She smiled gracefully as she quickly put the shorts on. John threw a bright yellow tee shirt on that said 'West 49' on it. You could tell it was one of his own shirts that he had brought with him from Earth. "I must say your outfit looks rather odd." She said smiling as she was pointing out his overly bright tee shirt he was wearing.

"Well you know me, I like to stand out." He said as he laughed. "I just want to make sure we have everything before we head out." He said as he threw another towel into the overly full bag.

"By the looks of it you may still have room for your desk." She said as she smiled and looked over at his desk that was over filled with paper work, then looked back at him.

"Was that a joke?" He asked rather shocked that Teyla had thought of one like that.

"Maybe." She said mischievously. She smiled and began to leave. "Come on they're waiting for us." She said as she took his hand and made him quickly grab the bag and follow her. "So what is this surfing?" She asked as they entered the transport corridor and the rings activated.

They had spent all day on the beach lounging around peacefully, or in the water. John had taught Teyla how to surf. A surfboard was one of the three personal items that he had brought through the gate. The sun was going down and Ford was lighting a fire because the wind was beginning to pick up. Carson and Rodney were lounging on two reclined beach chairs as they started off into the water in front of them. Teyla and John were still out there playing in the water. The sun was setting so all you could see really was their silhouettes. They were playfully splashing water at one another.

"Now why can't I meet a nice lass' like that?" Carson asked enviously as he watched the young couple before him. John Sheppard was so good with the ladies.

Rodney seemed as though he was drifting off into a sleep and said, "You need to get out more." And continued to quietly relax.

"We're in another galaxy, how much more out do they expect me to go?" Carson said with his Scottish accent.

Teyla ran away from John as he prepared to splash her even more with water. But to her surprise he ran up to her and grabbed her from behind and spun her around. She screamed with laughter and excitement. He laughed and gently put her down and she faced him. "Thank-you." She said calmly.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For helping me to relax. Lately it has been so stressful and even though we survived the Wraith, I still am worried." She stopped and looked at him.


	4. Comfort

Comfort

AN: Be sure to read the REPOSTED version of chapter three first!!!!

"Excuse me sir, but you told me to notify you when Jumper One returned and they have just arrived." An Airman informed Baits.

"Thank-you. Dismissed." He said in a very monotone as he continued writing his mission report. As stiff as he seemed in person, he was really concerned for Doctor Weir. Lately he had been noticing how much stress she had been under so he personally asked Major Sheppard to find something to distract her from work for a while. He and Sheppard actually got along pretty well sometimes. He decided to quickly finish his last thought on his report and head out for the night.

The six of them had decided that it was getting late and that they would call it a night. Beckett said that he needed to first check on something in his lab and as did McKay. Ford and Elizabeth headed to their personal corridors and said goodbye to John and Teyla, as John and Teyla's corridors were just across the hall from each other.

They reached the hallway where their corridors and Teyla looked at him confidently. "I believe that I will try to sleep on my own tonight." She said as she began to open the door.

"Wait a second." John said as he ran into his corridor and grabbed a set of walkie-talkies. "Take this. If you need anything, for any reason what-so-ever, just call me." She smiled appreciatively and looked at the walkie-talkie and back at him.

"Thank-you." She said and smiled. John surprised her when he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. She felt so safe in his arms, and that was something that she had no doubt to admit. She too wrapped her arms around him and rested her head of his chest. The two of them stood there like peacefully.

John pulled back and put his hands around her face, and she looked at him. "Remember, if you need anything just holler." He said as he hugged her one last time and went into his own corridor. Teyla watched him leave as the door closed behind him and she then retired into her own corridors.

Teyla woke suddenly with cold sweat running down her. She had a dream about a Wraith once again. They hadn't been so bad in a while. She looked at her surroundings and saw the walkie-talkie on her nightstand and picked it up. She paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "John are you there?" She waited for a reply.

John had been lying there awake staring up at the stars above him, from his bed, with the walkie-talkie on his chest when he heard Teyla. Never in his life before had he moved so quickly, her didn't even stop to put a shirt on. All he was wearing was a pair of blue plaid pajama pants.

Teyla waited and was about to call again when her door opened. At first she was startled because she could not see the figure, but once it moved closer she recognized him. "Hey babe. You okay?" He asked as he sat down on the edge of her bed and wiped the hair away from her eyes.

Teyla noticed him call her babe and she liked it: but only from him. She took a breath and began to cry a little bit. "I dreamt of my father and when the Wraith took him. It was like I was there again and then I woke and you weren't here then I remembered-" Her words trailed off and John pulled her into a hug like they had done earlier.

"Sshh, ssshh…. It's okay I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere I promise you." He gently rocked her back and forth in his arms and kissed the top of her head. He looked up and out the window before him and stared off into the ocean view, "I'm not going anywhere." After a few minutes Teyla pulled back and lay down once more. John lifted the covers a but and got under them and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer and kissed the back of her next and softly whispered the words, "I love you."

A/N: Next chapter will be up soon, I promise.


	5. Showing You A Fun Time: Part two

Showing You A Fun Time: Part Two

John woke with a startle. He had heard something and that he was sure of. He slowly got up out of bed, careful not to wake Teyla. He stood up and looked around at the room. He could have sworn he heard the doors just being closed so he raced towards them eager to find any intruder. He opened the door and looked around. Nothing unusual; just an empty hallway. But he was positive he had heard something. Still weary about what he had just heard he went back into the room and noticed that Teyla was starting to stir a little. He lay down again beside her and whispered comfortingly, "Go back to sleep, it's okay." And wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes and went back to sleep himself.

The sun was beginning to rise already and Teyla lay there contently watching it rise from her bed. It was a beautiful one this morning, the ocean scent gently breezed in through the window, as she had earlier gotten up and opened it. Suddenly she felt something on her neck and was at first startled but she quickly realized it was only John. She did not hear him wake. She rolled over and propped her head up on one arm. "Good morning beautiful. Sleep good?" He asked.

"I had one nightmare, that's why I called you. But after that I was fine for the rest of the night. You?" She asked.

"Oh, I was fine. I'm still a little tired." He said as he smiled and gently stroked her face.

"What was it that woke you last night? I heard you get up." She asked curiously.

"Oh it was nothing." He said secretly wishing he would have told her of his concern but did not want to worry her. "So you want to go to the Mainland today?" He asked.

"Not really. Why don't we do something here?" She asked, hoping that he would show her another task of which the people of Earth sometimes do. She really liked surfing and could only imagine what else there was to do.

"Well I have an idea but we'll need to go out to the West peer for a bit first so I can teach you." He said as he smiled. "Teyla I think I'm going to show you how to skate board." She raised an eyebrow at him curiously. Boy was this going to be interesting.

"That was fun." Teyla said as they headed back to their corridors.

"Why yes it was. I'm glad you liked it." John said as he smiled. It was almost eight o'clock at night now. They had skateboarded for a while and also went to the 'gym' to practice fighting more. But now they were tired and had just finished up at a meeting for the exploration of the North peer. "You want to sleep on your own tonight?" He asked hoping she would say no.

"No, not yet. Do you want to sleep in my room or yours?" She asked, thankful he was so patient with her.

He looked at her and smiled, glad she had said no. "Lets sleep in yours, I'll just go get changed first and have a shower. I'll be right on over." He said as he headed into his room.

Teyla watched him leave and turned into her own room, to change and get ready for bed. She threw on a pair of red pajama pants and a red tank top after she too had, had a shower. Just as she was finished changing John quickly walked in. "Fewf! Thought that, knowing my luck I'd run into to someone." He said with relief.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"Well you see- if I was fully dressed I wouldn't run into a soul. But because I was only wearing these, I thought that I'd run into someone." He said as he smiled and walked over to the bed. He was only wearing a pair of black boxer shorts.

Teyla rolled her eyes. "Why did you not wear something else over then, if you were worried that, that was your fate?" She asked as she crawled into bed.

"Because I'm too lazy. Besides I don't like sleeping in a big bundle of clothes." He said as he smiled and crawled under the covers. He lay down and turned the lamp off beside him. He sighed and moved around a bit.

"Stop moving." Teyla said demandingly. Instantly he stopped. However he started again ad pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back a little bit. Teyla raised her arm up a bit a played with his hair; rubbing her fingers through it thoughtlessly. "John?" She asked.

"Yea?" He said.

"I love you too." She said as she smiled and sopped playing with his hair. He opened his eyes and smiled and her as they looked into another eyes. HE leaned forward and kissed her.

"I love you too." He said as he smiled a pulled he closer again until they dosed off into a sleep.

A/N: Will try to post another chapter soon. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	6. Noise

John woke hearing a small squealing sound, but it quickly faded. He shook Teyla awake. She woke seeming disturbed. "Did you hear that?" He asked.

"No but a while ago I woke feeling strange. It was unlike the feeling I get when Wraith are near. I'm not sure how to describe it." She said mentally shivering at the thought. "I have not felt it for some time." John looked at her with concern. "Do not worry, I have already informed Doctor Beckett. Everything is fine, he said it is probably just my nerves, that is all." She smiled at him reassuringly. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" John asked concerned as he stroked her face softly. She nodded her head and leaned forwards and kissed him. "Okay then, lets get back to sleep." He said as he smiled and lay back down. "We can relax tomorrow, the only thing we really have to do is go pick up some things on the Mainland and drop some medical supplies off. We can even sleep in." John said with a smile.

"I would like that." Teyla said smiling.

Teyla woke the next morning earlier than usual. It was seven in the morning and the sun was rising. She watched the sunlight that streamed through the window dance across the room. John was leaning halfway off the bed and looked as though he was about to tumble off at any minute so Teyla leaned over him and grabbed his shoulders and hauled him up. That started to wake him as he sleepily opened his eyes and stretched out his arms. He rolled over onto his side and looked at Teyla. "Good morning there beautiful. Sleep good?" He asked.

"Yes. Except for you hogging the bed and draping over the whole bed half the night." She said as she smiled. "When we go to the Mainland I want to take you to a beach that Hauling told me about on his last visit. It is on the other half of the Mainland, but it sounds wonderful. No swimming though. It's to cold out today." She said as she smiled and him and played with his hair.

"Sounds good." He said as leaned forwards and kissed her. Then later I want to come back and Ford and me want to show you how to play volleyball. It's pretty fun." He said as he grinned. "I suppose we should be getting up though eh?" He asked.

She had never heard or even played this volleyball that John and Aiden were now demonstrating for her, in one of the lower levels of the city. It certainly seemed strange so far. Aiden had a white ball and was carefully balancing in the palm of one of his hands. The two of them had just finished arguing over where an invisible net was and where the out lines were. It was quite ridiculous. Teyla sighed as she took a seat.

John and Aiden had spent the last ten minutes or so hitting the ball back at each other. It gave Teyla quite the laugh every now and then. Teyla turned her head as she heard the doors open. It was Doctor Weir. Elizabeth came over beside Teyla and sat down beside her.

"Hey Teyla. Having fun? I can see those two are. How long have they been at this?" Elizabeth asked. It wasn't everyday she'd get to see a sight like this. Her ranking military officer and his second in command were childishly playing a game of rather competitive volleyball, with one another.

Teyla couldn't help but laugh. "Almost ten minutes. At first they argued over where a net was then they started doing this." As though on queue Teyla and Elizabeth looked up to see Ford diving to the ground for the ball. He got it, and sent it flying wildly back at John. John jumped high in the air and whipped it back.

Elizabeth and Teyla laughed. "Come on Teyla you want to go get something to eat?" She asked. Teyla nodded and they left the two men to play their game.

"Teyla are you sure?" John asked. He was going on a mission with McKay and Zelenka so they could check some sort of readings. He would be about six hours and they had to go during the time that was night at Atlantis because on the planet, the night temperatures were sub-zero.

Teyla looked at John. "Go, I will be fine." She said confidently. Though she wished he would not go, she would be fine.

John looked at her with worry in his eyes. "Alright then. I'll be back here in the morning. Come here." He said pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head. "Bye." He said walking towards the gate room where Rodney and Zelenka were impatiently waiting. John stood at the gate and before he stepped through the event horizon he looked back one last time, at Teyla. She smiled at him as he wordily looked at her. He turned back and stepped through the gate.

Teyla stirred in her sleep, tossing back and forth violently. She was having another dream. A small pinkish snake slithered up the covers on her bed and crawled up towards Teyla's mouth. Suddenly she woke with a startle. She screamed at the site of the creature. Quickly it slithered away and disappeared into the blackness.

John sat there and stared into the campfire they had started. It was still bright out but a little cold. Zelenka and Rodney argued with each other and were talking about EM readings. John couldn't help but feel worried. He knew that earlier he had heard something and couldn't help but feel uneasy about the whole scenario now. Something was wrong and he knew it.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update my internet wasn't working and I went to an OBA bball tournament. Anywaysthe next chapterwill be up soon. PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Old Enemies & Awaiting Fate

**Old Enemies Awaiting Fate**

_Dreams: Chapter Seven_

Ford was in his room, which was only a few doors down from where Teyla and John's rooms were. He wasn't asleep yet; there were too many things going on in his head. So he lay awake with the lamp on beside him reading a book, or at least he tried. That's when he heard a loud scream come from Teyla's room. He leapt up and ran as fast ashe could tohelp her. When he arrived there he quickly opened the door and was surprised to be hit over the head as he walked in.

He lay there on the ground feeling a little dizzy. "Ow!" He exclaimed as he held the spot on his head where he had been injured.

"I am sorry," It was Teyla. "I did not know it was you. Aiden there was something in here. It was a small serpent." She helped him up. "We must notify Doctor Weir."

Ford looked at her questionably. "Teyla there's nothing here. Trust me, I'm sure it was just another nightmare. If you want I can stand outside and you can try and go back to sleep. But believe there is nothing here." Before Teyla could say something back Peter Grodin announcing something interrupted her.

"Unscheduled off-world activation!"

Major Sheppard, Rodney and Zelenka stepped through the gate. Both Rodney and Zelenka looking a little upset, actually more than upset, they were just down right pissed with the Major.

Elizabeth walked down the steps to the gate. "Major you're back early. How come?" She asked quite concerned, fearing something went wrong on the mission, though that did not seem to be the case.

"Yes we are, because apparently something was wrong here according to Major Physic over here." Rodney sarcastically said as he sighed.

"Rodney did you and Zelenka get what you needed?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes Doctor Weir. Of course though Rodney and I wish we could have stayed longer, but the Major ordered us to pack up." Zelenka said with his Czechaccent.

"Major?" Elizabeth questioned his actions, only to turn to see him running out of the gate room. Quickly she followed him. It had to be something; just coming back for no reason was not like John Sheppard at all.

John raced down the unoccupied hallways of Atlantis. He knew that they were following him but he wouldn't stop. He quickly turned the corner to see Teyla stepping out of her corridor with Aiden.

"John, something was here!" Teyla said. She knew that John would take her a little more seriously than Aiden had.

John grabbed her shoulders and looked at her. "What was it?" He questioned. He knew he heard something that nightand he should have told her then. Maybe she would have been a little more prepared.

"I do not know. It was a small serpent and when I awoke it crept off somewhere. When I saw it I got this strange feeling unlike ever before." Teyla's eyes looked distant as she recalled the event.

"Sir when I got here she seemed pretty freaked out." Aiden said.

Elizabeth feared that this may in fact be the case and she wondered if she should mention it. If it was she had no choice. "Teyla, you said it was a serpent?" Elizabeth asked. Teyla nodded. "Well if you don't mind I would like to have you look at a picture to tell me if that was what you saw."

"Very well." Teyla said as she followed.

John and the others followed as well. As they headed to Elizabeth's office John couldn't help but wonder why he had felt the way he did on the planet. Why did he need to come back? For now it didn't matter.

When they reached Elizabeth's office Doctor Beckett was already there with the image file opened. A worried look was on his face. "Is this what you saw Teyla?" He asked hoping that it wasn't. It was a picture of a Goa'uld symbiote.

"Yes." She said looking at the others. Only Aiden, Doctor Weir, Rodney and Beckett seemed to know what it was. "What is it?" She asked looking to anyone for an answer.

Rodney stepped in and answered as he stared at the picture. "It's a Goa'uld."

Beckett's hazardous Doctor side kicked in. "Alright then we'll need to run a full medical examination on everyone. Starting with you Teyla." Beckett said with his Scottish accent.

John contemplated whether or not he should tell them about why he came back. How he had felt. His rational side told him to. "Um, Beckett do you know of any reason as to why, I would have come back through the gate. I mean on the planet it was like I sensed something was wrong. I don't know." He said rushing the last part of his sentence.

"Well Major I'm not to sure but it may have something to do with the strong presence of your ancient gene. We'll have to run some tests before we come to any conclusions. So if both you and Teyla would follow me, we'll start with a cat scan. We'll need to be sure you're not infected, or should I say infested." Beckett tried to crack a joke btu it failed and he just dismissed it.He quickly began to inform the medical staff of the situation.

Teyla lay there on the cold surface staying as still as she possibly could. Just from the small bit she over heard Rodney telling John about the Goa'uld scared her half to death. Could something really be in her? Wouldn't she know? She started to panic. Breathe, breathe just breathe. She reminded herself.

John lay there quietly as a million thoughts raced through his mind. What if something was in his head right now? Could it be? I mean wouldn't he know? He worried for himself much but for Teyla even more. How could this happen? He felt in control of his own body. Was he? He asked himself.

Both Teyla and John had their scans being done at once. Both of them lying there helplessly awaiting their fate, worried out of their minds. Beckett's voice came over the intercom.

TBC

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I couldn't get on the site for a few days. But anyways I'll have a new chapter up soon.


	8. Trapped

Trapped

John lay there listening to Beckett's voice over the com. His voice sounded muffled and as though he was slowly fading away. He knew it. There was something inside him. "Major, Teyla just stay ya'are you're going to be okay. We're just going to need to restrain both of you" Beckett said as calm as he could. If he was a goa'uld why did it not take him over yet?

Teyla too lay quietly on the cold table surface as she came out of the machine. She kept her eyes clothes trying to convince her that if she kept them closed long enough; all of it would go away. Doctor Beckett was over the com talking to Major Sheppard and her. Suddenly she felt as though she was losing control. She fought it but it fought back. What was happening to her? She started moving on the table. "Help, it's- John!" She cried. Suddenly she stopped moving and the two nurses stepped back quickly. Her eyes opened and horrifically glowed as she looked into the mirror that Doctor Beckett, Rodney, Elizabeth and Aiden were behind.

John ran up quickly over to her to try to restrain her but before her could, he dropped to his knees and starting yelling. "Make it stop, make it stop!" He yelled in pain as he held his head. It was happening to him, he could feel it, fighting to gain control of him. And in one moment the pain stopped and his eyes glowed just as Teyla's had.

She was trapped inside her own body. She could only helplessly watch as the creature within her did as it pleased inside of her. She was a mere observer. Teyla tried to fight it but the more she did the more pain it inflicted upon her.

John watched it all happen in front of him. He started fighting to take back his body. He was trapped it couldn't be, how could it be? He tried to shout for help, for someone to come. Be helplessly watched the nurses flee the room. Didn't they see that he needed help? Why would they want to run? He started to walk. It wasn't him walking it was it. Whatever was controlling him was making his body walk over towards Teyla. Was it going to hurt her? Why wasn't she running like the others? And all in a moment he saw all of his questions answered before him when she turned around and her eyes glowed. 'Oh god! No please not her!' John yelled in his mind. How could this be there was only one, wasn't there? He felt words come out of his mouth. Words he did not control, but still he spoke them. He could hear his own voice; it was strange a lot deeper. "My love." It said to her.

Teyla fought it but only pain came from it. She turned her head to look up and see him. What was happening, the look on his face scared her in a creepy sort of way. The thing inside of her induced and incredible amount of pain and had won the battle. There was nothing she could do but watch it all happen before her. "My host is strong. What of yours?" She felt herself saying the words but it wasn't her speaking even though she spoke them and heard them. Her voice was strange, deeper.

"Strong but my will to flee this place it much stronger. He has the ancient gene." John fought but it was useless. It was like a bad dream he couldn't wake up from. He was trapped and he feared of what he might do unwillingly. Would he hurt one of his friends? Or even worse, would he hurt Teyla? Thoughts like this raced through his mind and it continued to talk. Suddenly he felt a sharp poke in his neck. And everything was hard to focus on, he felt dizzy and even it felt the effects, he could tell. Teyla fell before him. Then he too collapsed onto his knees. And everything was a blur.

"Well back at stargate command I was working on something that theoretically could give both Major Sheppard and Teyla control of their own bodies again. It would put the goa'uld into a hibernation like state, but its only temporary." Beckett explained to those around him in the briefing room.

"Are you sure there's no operation that could remove them?" Weir asked hoping that there was.

"Well without access to a race called the Tok'ra, I'm afraid not. We haven't yet been able to conquer that process without killing the patient or causing severe brain damage." Beckett explained once again.

"Alright then go ahead with it put keep both of them under close observation at all times, and Ford. I'd like you to put a team together and start searching the city for places as to where two goa'uld symbiotes could have came from." Elizabeth said. If this was the only was option for them, then they had to take that risk. She knew both of them well enough that any effects this drug would have, would be risks they would be willing to take.

Aiden, Rodney, Elizabeth, Zelenka, Bates and a few members of the nursing staff stood there quietly staring at the two heavily sedated Major Sheppard and Teyla. They were in the infirmary, both Teyla and John restrained to their beds. Beckett held the needle with the blue serum with another on a tray beside him. "Are you sure?" He looked at Weir nervously. "This is the first-" Weir cut him off.

"This is the best chance they have." She nodded at him trying to give him confidence. Beckett injected the first dosage into Major Sheppard and then picked up the other and injected it into Teyla. "Now what?" Weir asked.

"We wait." Rodney said knowingly staring at his two friends before him. Hopefully this will work.

It had already been over two hours but still everyone waited. Some in chairs others still standing just waiting for something to happen. Beckett began to worry the dosage was not enough, but was proven wrong when John quickly woke yelling. "TEYLA!" He yelled. It was him.

"Major are you alright?" Elizabeth asked.

Beckett ran to his side and starting checking all of the monitors. "Well it's him, the goa'ulds brain activity is minimal meaning that it's in a hibernation. The drug worked. However there's no telling how long we have." Beckett said as he checked the Major's heartbeat, breathing ect.

Sweat ran down his face but a and he looked so scared. He tried to speak but it was hard. He must still be in shock. "It, just… I couldn't and Teyla was-" He stopped talking as the Doctor gave him a sedative.

"Alright major this will help you to calm down a bit." He said smiling at him.

The drugs effects were almost instantaneous. He could feel himself start to calm down. Everything was so strange. He knew something was in his head but he couldn't feel it.

Teyla starting screaming drawing even John's attention to her. Her symbiote had gone into hibernation as well. "HELP! JOHN!" She screamed begging for somebody, anybody. It was like waking up from a nightmare. On of those ones where you would bet your life that it was real and reality was the dream or even the nightmare.

"She's in shock." Beckett gave her a sedative as he did to the Major. "Alright Teyla just calm down it okay." She was crying. This was the first time anybody but John had seen her cry.

"Hey doc how long do you think they have?" Aiden asked. He knew it was temporary but hopefully it was at least a few hours.

"Let's not worry about that right now. All that matters is that we have them back. Let's just focus on them we can worry about that later." Elizabeth said. Sure it was important to worry about it but they had to worry about what was happening now.

Because everyone was focused on Teyla it gave John the chance to get up with the help of Bates surprisingly. He walked over to Teyla and she seemed to calm down more. He sat on her bed and stroked her face. "John it…" She cried as she tried to explain.

John was dealing with it a little better than her and he leaned in and pulled her into a hug. "Sshh, sshh. I know babe it's okay you're here with me now. It can't hurt you." He rocked her back and forth. "It's okay. We'll be okay" At least he hoped they'd be.

"How long has it been?" Aiden asked as himself, Elizabeth, Beckett, Rodney and Bates sat around the briefing room table.

"About an hour, with no sign that it's about to regain control. If they'd like they could leave the infirmary but we would have to have keep an eye on them." Beckett said.

Elizabeth nodded. "Alright then. Sergeant Bates, I'd like you and Ford to keep an eye on them." Both Bates and Aiden nodded in agreement.

TBC

Authors Note: There will definitely be more John and Teyla in the next chapter. I want to go back to the whole dream concept but stick with this plot. Sorry it was so short. The next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for the reviews. So please continue to RR!


	9. Lost In A Moment

_My Idea: Well I was reading a fic called "If Tomorrow Never Comes" by Gekko23474. Anyways they wrote their fic based on a song, sort of. I've never done that and I really like that idea so I've done my own here for chapter nine. And by the way sorry for it being so late, chapter ten is written and ready to be posted next Monday. I kind of ran into a roadblock with this one. Wasn't sure what to do with this chapter. Hope you like it and please review!_

**Lost In A Moment **

**_Chapter Nine_**

Aiden hesitantly walked up to John. "Uh Sir. Doctor Weir said that if you'd like both you and Teyla can leave the infirmary with Bates and I accompanying you." He said. It was strange. He knew it was his friend but just knowing that there was something in him freaked him out a little.

John sat up from his bed and stared at Teyla. She was starting to wake up. "Lieutenant-" he paused for a moment. "Aiden I just want to say this while I can."

"Sir please you don't-" John cut him off.

"No please just listen. Thanks, really. Thanks for being here, and if I don't get out of this-" Ford stopped him before he could go on.

"We'll figure something out. And you don't have to say anything, I know." He smiled at his friend. He had to say that John Sheppard was his best friend and John too felt the same.

John smiled at Aiden and turned to Teyla as she woke. "Hey." He said softly taking her hand holding it softly as though she was a porcelain doll.

Teyla rolled over and smiled at him. She didn't have any nightmares. Now that the symbiote was in hibernation, its memories did not flood Teyla's mind while she was asleep. At least that's what Doctor Beckett had said was probably causing her early nightmares. However she was unsure becasue when John was around she didn't have any. Strange, she thought.

"Come on let's get out of here, Beckett said we can leave the infirmary for a bit and I've got an idea." He said he smiled at her. She smiled at him and started to get up on her own then both John and Aiden assisted her as she started to look a little dizzy. And that she was, but it soon passed.

"So where is it exactly that you are taking me?" She asked becoming curious. It was killing her not knowing where she was going, in fact it bothered her. But she trusted this man with her life and she knew he would die himself before putting her in harms way. That she was sure of. "John?" She questioned again.

"Oh you'll see." He said mischievously and stopped. He looked at Ford and nodded. Ford stopped and smiled at him then stood where he was. John opened the door that was before them and pulled Teyla out onto the balcony that was before them then stood before her and said, "TA DA!" John said as he gestured the balcony in front of them.

Teyla cocked an eyebrow at him. Giving him a funny look. Why would he take her here of all places, she wondered. "Come here." He said holding out his hand as a soft wave of music filled the air from the balcony above.

Teyla took his hand and John pulled her close to him as they started to slowly dance to the music. She felt safe and was completely worry free; at least she felt she was.

From the moment she met John Sheppard she had a high amount of respect for him and she knew he respected her the sameas well. She honestlyhadn't felt so safe in all of her life with a single person.She had heard the song before that was playing and in fact it was one of her favourite songs from Earth.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you are far away and dreaming,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,_

Teyla rested her head onJohn's shoulder as they danced and she couldn't help but think about the worst. She really did wish she could stay in this moment forever but she knew she couldn't, but she would do anything to have that chance, anything. But she knew that eventually the being within her would overcome her and once again she would no longer be in control. And the idea that the one person in this universe that she knew could help protect her, the one person she truely loved unlike ever before,would too be forced to endure such an awful thing frightened her. But right now wasn't about that, this was possibly their one chance of being themselves and from what the others have told her the two of them were lucky that they got this opportunity. Why her though, she wondered. Why him?

Teyla couldn't help but let a tear fall as the song came close to its end. John pulled back a bit to see her; she raised her head with a few tears in her eyes. "Hey babe you okay?" Teyla shook her head and looked down. "Hey look at me," He said as he lifted her head up to look at him. "I know you're scared but," She cut him off.

"How can anyone expect me not to be?" She questioned.

"Hey Teyla that's not what I mean. And you know what, I am too. I'm scared and as hard as it is for me to admit that, I have to," he paused, "At least while I can. I have to say the things I want to say while I can. Things like how much I love you." She smiled at his own eyes began to fill with tears. "But we have to get through this, I know we can. It's just going to be a little harder than we thought that's all."

Teyla looked down again and smiled. "How is it that you always know what to say?" She questioned looking back up to him. He grinned at her and pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

"I just do." He laughed as the song ended and another started.

"So have you come up with anything?" Doctor Weir asked as she walked into Carson's lab where he and Rodney were going over the results of John and Teyla's test.

"Well funny that you ask, because we have." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at Beckett wondering what it was looking at both of the tow men before her for an answer.

"Yes indeed we have," Rodney said sarcastically. "Well you see it turns out that since Doctor Beckett injected the drug into the Major that along with what we think could be the Ancient gene, has put the symbiote in what seems like an indefinite hibernation." Rodney said sighing at the end of his explanation.

"And Teyla?" She asked. Oh this was not going to be good, and she could tell just by the look on the men's faces.

Beckett stepped in offering an explanation this time. "Well the drug did work for Teyla but it dangerously imbalanced her body hormones and chemicals. Now she hasn't felt any of these side effects and by what we could tell the drug will wear off on her in about three more hours."

"So we inject her again." Elizabeth said thinking she was stating the obvious.

"Well I'm afraid we can't Doctor Weir, a second dosage could cause permanent side effects. We just can't risk it."

"Both of you know what John," Elizabeth began only to be stopped by Rodney.

"Yes we know but both Beckett and I know that there is one way that she could force the symbiote into hibernation for months." Rodney said looking at Beckett.

Elizabeth was unsure of what they were talking about. "What is it?" She asked. Anything would do if it would take her friend out of harms way.

Beckett started to explain, "Well you see about eight years ago Doctor Jackson's wife became a host to a goa'uld symbiote much like Teyla. When he first was reunited with his wife she was pregnant and the symbiote was in hibernation." Elizabeth stopped him.

"You're saying that if Teyla were to become pregnant the symbiote would be forced into hibernation?" She asked confirming what Beckett had just told her.

"Which is exactly why," Beckett began only to be cut of by Elizabeth again.

"No, it's okay, I appreciate your concern, but I'll talk to her." She said.

Rodney began. "Yes and although I think that this is Teyla's best chance we have to remember what the child will be." Elizabeth looked at him as though he were being sarcastic.

"A harsesis." Beckett said sighing. Though it would be a tactical advantage the memories and knowledge the child would have would just be wrong. Everyone deserves the right to be born innocent. Beckett knew Elizabeth did not know what it was. "Well the child will have all of the Goa'uld knowledge which is exactly why I didn't want to mention it."

Elizabeth sighed. "Thank you. But I'll talk to her, quite frankly if it's the only option," Her words trailed off as she walked out of the room to find Teyla.

"I hate it when she does that." Rodney said just getting a strange look from Beckett. "You know what I mean, when she doesn't finish important thing out loud." He sighed and stowed off as well when he just earned another look from Beckett.

Elizabeth walked down the halls of Atlantis determined to find Teyla. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to be the one to present this option to Teyla. Elizabeth almost walked right past a balcony but when she spotted Bates she stopped to ask him if he had seen Teyla. Only to go out onto the balcony and be quickly told to be quiet by a simple finger to the lip from Bates. Elizabeth nodded understandingly as she gave him a questioning look as to why he was playing music out there.

He quickly pointed towards the balcony and Elizabeth went to see for herself what he was talking about. She looked down to see both Teyla and John dancing. Just the people she needed to see. But instead of going down there she stopped herself quickly. Who knows this could be the last time John gets to spend with her. What Elizabeth had to talk to her about could wait.

Elizabeth could tell they were in love. It was completely obvious to everyone, as much as the two of them tried to hide it. They had finally found their soul mates only to have their own souls taken away. It was a romantic tragedy to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stopped before leaving to watch her two friends. Teyla and John were like a living romance novel couple. The type of couple that it is literally, 'til death do us part'. The song that Bates had playing at the time was perfect.

_I hope you still feel small_

_When you stand by the ocean_

_Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens_

_Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_Dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

**TBC**

A/N: So sorry that this chapter took so long. Please read and review and let me know if you like or didn't like the whole song thing. Or for that matter about anything. Thanks.


	10. Impossible

_Starting Note: I had some troubles on whether or not to call this chapter nine or ten. It was suppose to be nine but after I made some minor changes, it seemed more appropriate to be ten. So here you go and I'm working on eleven so it should be soon. Hopefully by the end of the week, but if I don't get it up before then it will be up on Monday for sure._

**Impossible**

_**Chapter Ten**_

Elizabeth had decided that it be best if she talk to Teyla about her options in private. She knew that Teyla would need some time to think about it. Elizabeth sat at her desk trying to read reports from some of the other Atlantis teams until Teyla arrived but she couldn't. Not when she was about to ask one of her best friends to make the most impossible decision of her life. But in a way she was glad it was her doing it.

Teyla opened the door in Elizabeth office, surprising her a bit. Elizabeth smiled and gestured her to sit down as the door slid closed. "Teyla, Doctor Beckett had finished going over yours and John's test results." She stopped as Teyla began to speak.

"We cannot use the drug anymore?" She asked, but was really stating what she knew was the case.

"Yes," Was all Elizabeth said. Elizabeth waited for a moment then continued. "Major Sheppard won't have to though. Rodney is talking to him about his case now. Doctor Beckett isn't quite sure how yet but somehow his Ancient gene and the drug seemed to have permanently put the symbiote into a permanent hibernation, but more tests need to be done to make sure it's permanent." Elizabeth waited.

"So what are you saying?" Teyla questioned again.

"Well you can't use the drug and very soon your symbiote will over come you again. The drug has caused to much of a chemical imbalance in your body, Beckett said a second dosage is too dangerous." Elizabeth saw the look of absolute disappointment and horror on her face.

"Will he be okay?" Teyla questioned wiping a tear from her face. As strong as she was, she just couldn't hold it together right now. Her whole life was about to slip between the tips of her fingers and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Yes. And that's why I'm here to talk to you. I wanted to tell you this myself." Teyla looked up at her confused. "There is one way that could send the symbiote into hibernation for months. I will give us plenty of time to find a way to remove the symbiotes or contact some one who can. It's completely up to you." Elizabeth said reassuringly.

"What is it?" Teyla asked.

"You have a child. If you choose to the child will have all the knowledge and memories of a race called the goa'uld." Elizabeth said quietly. Teyla's hand went through her hair as she considered what to say.

"Just give me a while to think about it. Please." Teyla said as she got up and walked out of Elizabeth's office quickly.

_At the same time…_

"WHAT?" John said in a rather loud tone.

"Look I know what you mean but it's her only option." Rodney said trying to support his friend.

John was glad his friend had shared this option with Teyla and him but god. "Oh yea so what she gets nine months of her life carrying a child around then what? Hun, then what? I'll be left here with a snake in my damn head and a child with the most horrific memories you can imagine." John said angrily. He didn't know if he should support Teyla when he saw her or object to it.

"Look John I know what you mean." Rodney said trying to help his friend through this. God he didn't know he would do if this happened to Elizabeth.

"No, no. No you don't. You haven't seen or felt any of these memories. And until you do." John stopped as he felt like he was about to break out in tears. It was practically a lose, lose situation. He didn't know what to do. He could either spend nine months with Teyla only to lose her then or just lose her now and keep her sedated. Quickly he decided that he had to get out of there. He had to; he had to be anywhere but there.

John decided to bolt on Rodney. He was headed to one of Atlantis' balconies. It wasn't too far from the control tower but it was close enough so that he could get there and back quickly if he had to. He just needed to clear his head, and find Teyla. He needed to talk to her.

Teyla had to go somewhere. She just wanted to close her eyes and have it all just go away. Everything, everyone. But it wasn't that simple. At some point she knew she had to deal with reality no matter how tight she kept her eyes closed. She could only think of one place she could go. The balcony that John had shown her a few days ago.

She hastened her pace as she walked down the halls. She reached the balcony to see it deserted. Perfect, she thought. Teyla walked to the edge of the balcony and leaned on the railing letting it and her arms support her weight. She was alone now and as much tears as she wanted fall free. She had to have had a few more hours left or Elizabeth would have sent security after her. Oh god, she thought. "What do I do?" She quietly asked herself expecting an answer from the wind that blew through the air. "What do I do?" She asked even quieter to herself as she started to cry even more than before, ever before. She knew that some day she wanted children but to pleg it so many terrible things. She had seen many of them when the symbiote awoke. It was terrible, she felt like her head was going to explode. So many deaths and loud screams begging for mercy. So many things that she would never want to inflict upon a child, especially if it were hers.

Teyla slid down to the ground with the balcony supporting her back. She curled her knees to her chest and just started letting it all out. There had to be another way. But she knew if there was they would not have suggested this in the first place.

John quietly and quickly walked down the empty corridor in Atlantis. He couldn't believe this. He was home free and here Teyla was in one of the most impossible situations ever. Whatever she decided he would support her.

He walked around the corner expecting an empty balcony but instead he saw her. He saw Teyla sitting there helplessly crying. Oh god he wished there was something he could do. Anything to help her out of this. But for now he knew that he had to be here for her and comfort her. That was about all he could do. So he quietly walked up to Teyla's side and sat beside her.

In a quiet voice he said, "Teyla." She looked up at him surprised to see him. He wiped the tears from her cheek and wrapped his arm around her. "Promise me something?" He said looking down at her.

She simply nodded her head. "Promise me that no matter what happens you'll always love me." He said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"Promise. Can you do the same?" She asked quietly. Even though she new he would always love her, she needed to hear it.

"I promise." He said quietly. "What do you want to do?" John asked quietly.

"Quite frankly I wish there was just another option. How could I be so selfish as to inflict such a terrible thing upon a child, then leave it all alone as soon as it is born?" Teyla said quietly.

"What do you mean alone? You know that I'll always," Teyla interrupted him.

"I know," She said slightly louder then before making sure he knew that she knew. "I know but how could I prepare myself to leave you as well. I don't know." She said quietly beginning to cry again.

John pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Ssh, sshh it's okay, we'll figure something out." He said comforting in a soft voice and he kissed the top of her head. They sat like this for a while until the winds picked up. "Come on let's go it's getting cold out here." He said as he helped Teyla stand.

It was late at night in Atlantis so the halls were dark as John and Teyla headed to their corridors. As they neared Teyla's corridor John opened the door with a simple command thought using one of the many advantages of having the Ancient gene. He walked Teyla into her room and helped her get into bed. He turned off her lamp and kissed her before leaving.

John reached the door when he stopped because he heard her voice. "John stay." She asked hoping he would.

"Please." She asked. There was now a guard standing outside her door in case the goa'uld awoke during the night.

John didn't argue and just took off his shoes and jacket then quietly lay down beside her, wrapping his arms around Teyla. "Teyla, I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," she quietly said back as she turned around to meet his eyes. The moonlight danced in his deep hazel eyes. "And I'll miss you," She said letting a tear fall.

John broke down. As much as he tried to stay strong for her he couldn't. "I'll miss you too." John said in tears, crying out the words as he pulled her into a hug and held her tightly. "I'll wait for you. As long as it takes I'll always here for you." He said as he stroked her hair softly.

Oh how she was going to miss him terribly but the thought that he loved her would get her through it, she knew it. Nothing could change that. "As long as I know you love me I can make it through this." She said looking up to him the resting her head back on his chest.

"Well I promise you that I will always love you time a thousand." He said making her smile.

She loved when he said things like that. "A thousand and one?" She asked.

"A thousand and one." He grinned and kissed her head.

_ Authors Note: Well I really hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think about the whole harsesis child plot line or an SG1 crossover (briefly). Do you want another song fic like chapter nine? Pleas let me know by reviewing. Thanks_


	11. Safe In Your Arms

_**Start Note:** Okay seeing as many of you are McWeir fans I'll try my best to include some McWeir in this chapter. If not this one, then twelve for sure. Let me know what you think about this chapter. I'm still brainstorming about an SG1 crossover. Thanks so much and please review!_

**Safe In Your Arms**

**Chapter 11**

She was gone. The moment she woke the symbiote awoke again. And now he had to watch her suffer through a piece of glass. They couldn't sedate her without putting Teyla in danger. Beckett had told him that it was bound to happen sooner or later but no matter what nothing could prepare anyone for this. Watching the one person in the entire universe that you love so deeply suffer like this. It was literally a battle for her soul. And only Teyla could fight it.

Rodney interrupted John's thoughts. "Hey are you staying here twenty four, seven or do you want to get something to eat because I'm starving." He said trying to cheer John up. God if this happened to Elizabeth he'd never be able to hold it together, Rodney thought. He admired John Sheppard for that. His ability to stay strong and lead others even through a living nightmare like this. He could only sympathize with the poor man.

"I can't." John said in a rather blank tone making it hard for Rodney to tell what John was feeling.

"What your feet glued to the floor?" Rodney said sarcastically chuckling at himself. He stopped when he saw John wasn't laughing. Yep not now Rodney, not now, Rodney thought to himself. "I'm sorry." Rodney said in a more serious tone. "Look at some point or another you're going to have to eat. I'll bring you something just give me a few minutes. I'll be right back." Rodney said. John Sheppard was one of his closest friends and this was the least he could do for the man. Rodney walked off to the commissary.

When he walked in he saw Elizabeth waiting for him. So before he got his and John's food he quickly went over to the table where she was sitting. "Elizabeth sorry I'm late." He said as he sat down.

"It's okay." She said understandably.

"I can't stay I said I'd get John something to eat." Rodney said apologetically. "Sorry."

"There's no need to apologize, I understand. And if you weren't bringing him food, no doubt the man would starve himself to death." Elizabeth joked with Rodney. Both of them couldn't resist smiling at the thought, because it was true.

"Well I better get going then." Rodney said as he got up and headed to get him and John a plate of food to go.

"Bye." Elizabeth said to Rodney then she continued to read the report before her and drink her coffee.

"Hey, I'm back." Rodney said as he walked up to John. "Here you go." He said as he handed John his plate.

"Thanks." John said as he took the plate of eggs and toast. John had to eat some time or another and he knew it. He just didn't want to leave her like this. He and Rodney sat down it silence enjoying their meals. "Rodney, if this happened to Elizabeth what would you do?" John asked.

Rodney swallowed his food and then spoke. "Well to tell you the honest truth I don't know how you're holding it together now. If that were Elizabeth I'd be a mess." He said trying not to imagine the thought of something like this happening to Elizabeth.

John nodded and said. "I just wish I could talk to Teyla again. Just once." He said as he stared at his half eaten plate of food.

"You will, soon. Just give it some time." Rodney said comfortingly.

"Thanks." John said.

It had been almost two days and John still hadn't left the med lab. The farthest he had been was in the change rooms to quickly shower once. Which were in the same section and practically a part of the med lab.

Doctor Beckett walked up to John as John stared through the glass watching Teyla. All she did now was sit in one spot silently staring at the glass. Doctor Beckett walked up to glass beside John then sat down. "You now lass' she'll be here for a while. I'm not going to demand you leave but I do strongly suggest it. Nothing is going to happen in the hour or two that you'll be gone." He said trying to reassure his friend that it wouldn't be a law breaking act if he left for a couple of hours.

John didn't say anything at first. "I know but." He didn't say anything for a moment. "If I leave then I'm just one step closer to have to get back to life and I just can't do that." He said quietly. "I just wish that I could have her back again. Even if it were only for a minute." He said staring through the glass at Teyla. "Can't you give her that stuff again?" John asked.

"Not yet. It's still too dangerous. Give it some time and we may be able to try again." Beckett said reassuringly. "And remember you can always come back here." He said getting up from his chair and leaving.

John knew he was right. He could always come back. John sighed and got up. He stopped and looked at Teyla one last time and left the med lab. He walked down the halls of Atlantis heading to his corridors.

John got to thedoorway of his room and opened it manually. The door closed behind him silently and he stood there looking at his room. He looked at his bed and was tempted to just go to sleep. But instead he went to his desk and sat down in the chair and spun it around a few times.

He stopped and opened his top drawer digging around for a picture that he knew was in there. He hadn't had a chance to frame it so it was just sitting in his drawer. He saw the corner of it and pulled it out and stared at it. In the picture were him and Teyla on one of the mainland's beaches. It had been taken about three weeks ago on their last visit to the mainland together. It wasn't some tropical sunny beach. It was just a nice sandy beach with the dark blue ocean in the background. It was windy that day and clouds dark gray clouds filled the sky. Aiden had taken the picture actually. John was sitting down on his knees and Teyla was leaning into him.

John turned the picture over and noticed that there was writing on it. It was Teyla's handwriting. He couldn't believe it. She must have written this before the goa'uld awoke again. John read the writing.

_John,_

_When this picture was taken, it was the first time I realized that I've never felt safer with any other person in all my life. At night when you held me, I felt safe in your arms. And no matter what happens I will always feel that way, always. I just want you to promise me that you'll never give up on me. Because I'll never give up on you. I always will love you John, no matter what happens._

_Love,_

_Teyla_

"Oh god." John said quietly. He started to cry, he couldn't help it. He looked around on his desk for the picture of him and Teyla that was framed. He took it out of the frame and flipped it over to write on the back.

He knew exactly what he was going to write and what he was going to do with it. There was no way that he was going to let this damn snake win. There was no way what so ever. Teyla had faith in him and he certainly wasn't going to let her down. He took out a pen and started to write on the back of the photo.

TBC

_Authors Note: I know it's a little short so sorry. Hope you liked it and please review. By the way, the next chapter will more than likely be a song fic. Maybe, who knows I'm trying to get some a little but more McWeir in here, but I want this to be a sheyla based fic still. Please review and let me know what you think._


	12. Freedom

Future Chapters Note: This is just the beginning. I've got a whole new plot line planned out for this story to fit your (the readers) requests that I got from many recent reviews. So you can plan to expect about eleven to fifteen more chapters out of this story and a sequel is under construction. I'm still brain storming. McWeir, song fics, an SG1 crossover and more of the "dream" concept are on the way. So you'll be glad to know that longer chapters are in the making. Hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!

**Freedom**

**Chapter 12**

John walked down the hallways of Atlantis ignoring the stares of many people. Many were shocked to see him out of the med lab. He held tight the picture of Teyla and him, in his hand not daring to loosen his grip. He quickly turned the corner to enter the infirmary and almost ran over his second in command.

"Sorry Sir." Lieutenant Aiden Ford quickly apologized. He had come to the infirmary looking for John, expecting him to be standing at the same piece of glass he had been at for the past two days. Only when John wasn't there he began to worry so he had asked Beckett. When Beckett had told him that John had finally decided to leave for a bit, he was speechless.

In an impatient voice John said, "I need to see her. I need to talk to her."

Aiden didn't know what to say, so he said nothing and just nodded his head and lead John to the doorway where he quickly punched in his security code. '7, 4, 9, 2. Got it.' John thought to himself.

The door opened silently and John entered the room, shocking the goa'uld. Yet she did not make a single move. John stared at the piece of glass he had been practically hypnotized to for the past two days. From this side it was just a mirror. He turned back to look at her and he smiled. "Hello Teyla." John walked over to the other side of the small white room and sat down against the wall.

"The one you speak to is no more." She said in a deep, creepy voice. It was Teyla's but it wasn't.

"Now that's a lie." John said simply looking her in the eye directly. "Because if that were true, I wouldn't be speaking to you." The goa'uld looked down. "That's what I thought. Now I know that Teyla is still in there and I want to speak to her." John thought that simply asking was worth a shot, though he doubted it would even work.

"What you ask is impossible." The goa'uld said looking back up at John.

"Thought that would be the case." John took a deep breath and stood up and walked over to the goa'uld and handed her the photo he had been holding onto so tightly.

She took it and just looked at the side with the photo. "What is this?" She asked, demanding an answer.

"I'll make you a deal. You read this out loud and I'll bring you any type of food you're craving. Because quite frankly I think you're starving. In fact, I know it." John said confidently, though he doubted it would work.

"What you ask of me is simple and not worth your so called return favour. However I would also like one more thing. If you agree I will let you speak with the one you ask for." The goa'uld said knowing that the man would agree.

"What is it?" John asked curiously. He would do anything to get a chance to talk to Teyla, but he didn't trust the goa'uld and he'd be a fool to.

"Access to the chapa'eye. If you do this you will have until the sunset with my host." The goa'uld said.

John looked at her confused. "The what?" He asked.

"The portal." She said.

"You mean the gate?" John asked trying to close the communication gap. The goa'uld nodded. John thought for a minute. "No problem but I get my time with her first." He said there was no need for him to worry. He had a plan and it didn't matter. As long as he actually got Teyla back for just a little bit, it would work. That he had no doubt. "Now read it." He said waiting for her to begin.

The goa'uld smiled pleased that the man agreed. 'What a fool.' She thought and she began.

_Teyla,_

_If you are reading this then you know that soon you can take a break from this nightmare, so stay strong for me. You said you felt safe with me, and I won't let you down. Not ever. I'll do what it takes to make you feel safe again. _

_Love,_

_John_

_p.s._

_A thousand and one._

The goa'uld looked at John and looked as though she was about to laugh at him. The worry and panic washed over her face. Her eyes shut and in what seemed like an eternity she stopped. She was absolutely still then she looked up. "JOHN!" She yelled and ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. It sounded like her and she was crying her eyes out. "Oh god!" She cried into him.

John just stood there unsure of what to do. He didn't hug her back instead he stood there utterly shocked wondering if it was really Teyla, or if it was a deception.

Aiden, Rodney, Elizabeth and Doctor Beckett stood on the other side of the glass, shocked at what they were seeing. How John could actually pull something off like that was unbelievable.

"Doctor Weir if you don't mind, I'd like to run some tests on Teyla to be sure it's really her now." Weir nodded and Beckett proceeded to get one of the nurses to assist him.

"Rodney and Ford. I want you two to get Teyla and take her to see Beckett as soon as they come out." Elizabeth said as she walked out of the med lab.

John wondered if this could really be her. There was no way to be sure so he stood back and walked to the door. "Teyla as much as I would like to believe that it's you, I can't. Not until Beckett runs some tests." John said apologetically. Teyla smiled at him and wiped her tears and nodded understandingly.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"Major, can I talk to you for a minute in my office?" Carson Beckett asked John as he waited in the waiting room for Teyla to finish with her tests.

"Sure." John said as he got up and followed Beckett into his office. John sat down and waited for Beckett to say something.

"Major I'm happy to say that the person we are seeing now is in fact Teyla. However I can't allow you to take her anywhere, without security of at least two people. Including you Major. Perhaps Lieutenant Ford could accompany you." Beckett said with his Scottish accent.

John sighed and got up to leave. "Sure no problem." He said smiling, which made Beckett a little suspicious. "Can she leave the infirmary?" John asked.

"Well I don't see why not, just make sure she doesn't leave the city." Beckett said trying to dismiss the thoughts of Major Sheppard being up to something. "You know what time to have her back here though." Beckett said like an over protective parent.

John nodded and walked out of Beckett's office back to where Teyla was. John got there to see Teyla back in her regular clothes sitting on the edge of a bed waiting for him. He smiled at her and looked around pretending to not know what to do. "So uh, I guess that, I don't know, maybe you want to." Teyla cut him off and ran up to him and hugged him. "I wasn't finished!" John sarcastically complained, hugging Teyla tightly, then laughing at his statement. "Come on, let's go." John said as he took Teyla's hand to lead her out of the infirmary followed by Aiden.

Teyla continued to follow John through the unoccupied hallways of Atlantis. "Where are we going?" Teyla asked as they reached a stop.

John opened to door and nodded at Aiden who stowed up a near set of stairs to get to the next level. "Deja-vu?" John asked.

Teyla smiled at him and walked out onto the balcony. Though it was not the same one they had been on the other day, it was like they were reliving the moment. "Deja-vu." Teyla answered John, who just smiled at her and leaned in to hiss her as the music started.

_Let me be your hero_

Teyla looked up at John and smiled then rested her head on his shoulder.

_Would you dance_

_If I asked you dance_

_Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight? _

Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
For the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

The song still played but Teyla spoke. "I changed my mind." She said looking at John. He knew what she was talking about because that's exactly what he was about to talk to her about.

"Are you sure?" John asked. Teyla nodded.

"I knew that someday I wanted a child. And a third option was presented when the goa'uld was in control of me. I was forced to take on all of her memories. Both good and bad. There is a piece of technology within the city, which will completely erase the memories of a person. I know where it is so there is no need to worry about finding it." Teyla said quietly making sure that Aiden would not hear them talking.

John grinned at her and pulled her of her feet into a hug.

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away. _

I can be your hero.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning Teyla awoke. She was herself the symbiote had not awoken and it was far past the sunset. John was still asleep beside her. Teyla just stared at him quietly not making a sound. His hair was all over the place as usual and Teyla played with it, running her fingers through the short pieces.

John woke still keeping his eyes closed enjoying what Teyla was doing. He stayed like that pretending to be asleep for a few moments, then slowly he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Good morning beautiful." He said softly stroking her face then leaning forward to kiss her.

Teyla smiled at stroked her hand through his hair one last time. They broke apart and Teyla moved closer to John resting her head on his chest. John absently stroked his hand through her hair. "Do you think we should get up soon?" John asked.

"Soon." Teyla said looking up him.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Teyla and John waited impatiently on the infirmary bed waiting for Beckett to come back. John looked at Teyla and took her hand. "It's okay. You'll be okay, we'll be okay." He said smiling at her.

Beckett walked up to them with a clipboard in his hand. "Well I'm afraid it's to early to be one hundred percent sure but seeing as the symbiote hasn't awaken yet and appears to be in a hibernation state according to the tests results. I'm willing to bet that Teyla's pregnant. Just give it about a week and you can come back in for another test." Beckett said looking up from his clipboard and smiling at Teyla. "You're free to go." Beckett said then walking away.

Teyla looked at John and smiled. John pulled her into a hug and they stayed like that for a few moments, both of them extremely happy about it. "I'm going to be a dad." John said looking at Teyla. Teyla nodded with tears of joy in her eyes.

Teyla walked up to Elizabeth's office door pleased that no one else was there. She knocked on the open door and Elizabeth looked up at her. "Teyla, come in." Elizabeth said gesturing for Teyla to sit down.

Teyla did so and the door closed behind her. "Doctor Weir, do you know if they have found it?" Teyla asked. John, Rodney and Ford had been gone for the past three hours and hadn't checked in yet.

"No not yet, but I'm sure they will soon." Elizabeth reassured her friend. Teyla smiled at her gratefully. "They're due to check in any time now." Elizabeth said looking at her watch.

And as if on que Ford's voice came over Elizabeth and Teyla's earpiece coms. "This is Lieutenant Ford. We've found the device and we're bringing it back." Ford said.

Teyla and Elizabeth both smiled at each other and Elizabeth responded. "very well." She said happily.

Ford, John and Rodney brought the device back. Al it was, was a small gray device that went on someone's hand. About the size of an oreo. The three men were in the med lab waiting for Teyla and Elizabeth to arrive. They had the device on a small table for Teyla to see, to confirm that it was the device.

Teyla walked in followed by Elizabeth. "Is this it?" Rodney asked. Teyla looked at it and nodded. "Good. Now it will only work for someone with the Ancient gene like most of the Ancient technology. From what I can tell, the writing found with it is pretty self-explanatory. The device is thought controlled and what it does is pretty basic. The person using it needs to think of just how long of a time period the want to erase from a person." Rodney explained to the others around him.

"Alright then. We'll keep it safe until it's needed." Elizabeth said glad that locating and figuring out how to use the device was fairly simple.

TBC

Authors Note: There won't be any problems using the device so don't worry. Next chapter should be up soon and may be a song fic. Not to sure. More McWeir is coming up. Thanks for reading and please review.


	13. Hope & Strength

**Hope & Strength**

**Chapter 13**

Teyla and John lay on the sandy beach. The ocean waves powerfully coming into the shore, but quickly fading back into the ocean. Dark clouds were beginning to fill the never-ending sky and the wind blew through the air softly.

"Come on, we should get going before it starts to rain. Ford will start to worry." John said as he helped Teyla up.

Teyla was now two months pregnant. After Rodney had further studied the text that they had found with the device they realized that it was possible to use the device to just erase the goa'ulds memories, ultimately making it 'brain dead' and unable to take control of Teyla. When the baby was born they would use it to erase the memories the goa'ulds had passed onto it.

Teyla got up and followed John. He was right, if they did not get back tot the jumper soon Ford would probably worry and come looking for them. They had said that they would only be an hour and it would take about ten minutes to get back to the camp, where the jumper was.

In a comfortable silence Teyla and John walked back to the Athosian camp. The path they walked upon was starting to become a trail, making it easy to hike through now.

Teyla was following John closely as they walked though the forested area. The bright sun shined through the tall evergreen trees, dancing down gently to the ground. Suddenly Teyla stopped walking. She bent over in pain and grabbed her stomach. What was happening to her, she wondered.

John stopped when he realized Teyla was no longer following him. He turned around to see her almost on the ground in pain. "Teyla?" John asked with fear and concern flooding his voice.

"John my stomach, it hurts." Teyla said as she fell to her knees trying to numb the pain.

"Teyla just hold on. I'm going to get you back to Atlantis in no time." John said reassuringly as he radioed Ford. Teyla felt dizzy and before she knew it darkness over took her.

* * *

Teyla woke to hear the quiet and consistent beeping of medical machines. She kept her eyes closed as she recalled the events that could of brought her to this particular situation. She was now safe in the infirmary, and she felt a hand on hers.

Slowly she opened her eyes and turned her head to see John. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. John smiled back and stroked her face. "Hey," John said.

Beckett noticed that Teyla had awaken and headed over to check up on her. "How are you feeling lass?" Beckett asked.

"I am fine." Teyla said. She paused before she asked the question that she was dying to get out. "What of my child?" She asked fearing for its well-being.

Beckett took a deep breath. "Well my dear I'm afraid, that we're still trying to determine that. But I won't sugar coat it. I'm afraid it doesn't look to well." Beckett said. "I'll be sure to let you know if anything comes up." Beckett said sympathetically. "I best be leaving you two alone." He said as he walked away.

Teyla tried to hold back the tears as Beckett told her this. She looked at John who seemed just as scared and upset as her. "John what if we?" She wasn't able to finish her sentence.

"Don't worry. We have to stay positive alright." He said as he stood up and lay down on her bed beside her.

Teyla nodded trying to stay strong. She could do this she knew she could. Before Teyla knew it she dosed off into sleep. When she woke John was gone. She sat up more and looked around. Teyla was about to ask the nurse for help but Elizabeth walked in.

"Hey," Elizabeth said as she walked into the infirmary. "How are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked as she took a seat beside Teyla.

"Better but still I am worried." Teyla admitted to Doctor Weir.

"You have every right to be worried. Just stay strong." Elizabeth said as she tried to reassure her friend. Why did this have to happen, Elizabeth wondered. "John and Rodney are on their way down here they just had to finish something up." Elizabeth said.

Teyla was grateful that she had met such a wonderful friend such as Doctor Weir. She was someone besides John that she could always count on and she was one of the few people that saw eye to eye with her.

The infirmary doors slid open and John and Rodney walked in. "Hey," John greeted Elizabeth and Teyla.

"So?" Elizabeth asked. Teyla assumed she was inquiring about what held John and Rodney up.

"Well the good news is, is that this stuff can be a significant power source." Rodney said happily.

"But?" Elizabeth asked knowing well that there would be a 'but'. There always was.

"But, we'll need to go back to P7J 639." Rodney said disappointedly.

"We'll have to talk later." Elizabeth said not wanting to talk bout it at the moment. "We need to let Teyla rest." Elizabeth said smiling at Teyla. Rodney nodded his head in agreement. Rodney followed Elizabeth as they left.

John sat down next to Teyla and took her hand. "Look Teyla, I might have to go with Rodney. But if you don't want me to-" John stopped as Teyla began to speak.

"Go." She said reassuringly. "I will be alright." Teyla said. John needed to go. Besides it was just to gather some quick samples. Teyla smiled at John reassuringly.

John was grateful he was with someone like Teyla. So understanding of him, even when he didn't even understand himself. "Come here." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her. "I'll be back soon." John said as he left.

* * *

John approached Elizabeth office to see that Rodney was already there. He opened the door before he approached and walked in. "So when are we leaving?" John asked. 

"Well as soon as I get some gear packed up." Rodney said, "We'll only be a few hours." Rodney said as he got up to leave.

The doors closed behind Rodney and John turned to face Elizabeth. "John are you sure about this?" She asked. "You know just as well as I do that the people on this planet don't take kindly to visitors." Elizabeth reminded John.

"Well like Rodney said, we won't be to long. Besides they live on the other half of the planet. Don't worry we'll be fine, Ford will be with us." John said assuring Elizabeth that they'd be alright.

"Well then you better get ready." Elizabeth said and John got up and left.

* * *

Elizabeth walked into the control room to see that it was completely deserted, except for Peter Grodin who had volunteered for the night shift tonight. But a deserted control room was what Elizabeth had expected to find. It was two in the morning and there were no scheduled incoming travelers. But right now she wished there was. Rodney, Aiden and John were six hours over due. They said they'd check in if they would be running late or needed to stay longer. 

But they didn't and now Elizabeth was really starting to worry. Bates had taken his team through the gate about two hours ago and had come back with nothing. She tried to do what Beckett had recommended her to do, sleep. But how could she? Rodney was out there. Though she didn't tell Teyla this, she was glad John was gone too. Knowing that John was with Rodney comforted her. Elizabeth walked out onto he small balcony that overlooked the gate room area and stared at the gate.

How could this happen, she thought. "Why did I let them go?" She said quietly to herself. She knew this wasn't her fault but she couldn't help but blame herself. Scaring her out of her own quiet thoughts, the stargate activated. "Who is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's Lieutenant Ford's identification code." Grodin said, "Lowering the shield."

Elizabeth watched eagerly waiting impatiently for the three men to come through the gate. But only one came through, then the gate shut down. That was it; one of the three of them had come back. This wasn't right.

Quickly Elizabeth ran down the steps to meet Ford. "What happened?" She asked sternly demanding an answer. Damn it, she thought.

"We went through the gate located the element Doctor McKay wanted to study and started to set up camp. The UAV indicated that the locals were nowhere around but apparently not. We were caught off guard." Ford said quickly.

"Where's Major Sheppard and McKay?" Elizabeth asked Ford. Please be okay, she thought.

"We were about two miles away from the gate so as soon as they attacked we started to head back. We made it about a mile and a half when Doctor McKay was captured. Major Sheppard and I went to head back for him but he was caught as well. He ordered me to head back through the gate." Ford said. Why didn't I go after them, Ford questioned his actions in his mind.

"Alright head to the infirmary, that looks like it hurts." Elizabeth said as she pointed to Ford's arm. He got hit by one of the Natives weapons on the way back. Ford weakly smile at her and started to head off. "Ford," Elizabeth called after him.

"Yes?" He asked as he stopped and turned around to see her.

"I know it may not seem like it right now but if you didn't come back we wouldn't have any idea what was going on and quite frankly, no way to know where they were. You did the right thing." Elizabeth said trying to assure him. She knew he felt guilty for being the only one to come back through the gate.

"I don't know." Ford said.

"Look don't beat yourself up about it." Elizabeth said. This was hope; Ford was back now she had to stay optimistic. As hard as it was, she had to. "Besides if you didn't come back who do you think would lead the rescue mission?" Elizabeth playfully questioned him.

Ford laughed and headed to the infirmary, leaving Elizabeth there. It was quiet and Grodin must of left to do something because he was now gone and the control room was vacant. Quietly Elizabeth just stood there staring at the towering object in front of her. How was she going to break this Teyla, she thought.

To think that this one object that opened the door to so many incredibly amazing things was also the same door that brought them to such evil, horrific and dangerous things.

TBC

* * *

Author Note: So sorry for the lack of updates. Came to some roadblocks with this one. At least how to write it. Next chapter should be up soon. Hope you enjoyed and please read and REVIEW! 

Sorry for any typos by the way and the next chapter will reveal why John could sense that Teyla was in trouble. (Few chapters ago.)


	14. Blind Hope

**Blind Hope**

**Chapter 14**

Three weeks had passed and still neither John nor Rodney had made contact with Atlantis. Elizabeth put on a strong face for everyone on the outside but on the inside she was mess. Teyla was no different. As the days passed Elizabeth's hope that they would return miserably faded. However being the leader here on Atlantis she couldn't afford to have doubts. Elizabeth tried as best she could to run things as usual in Atlantis though it was hard. Her head scientist and military leader were gone making everything chaos. Aiden had mentioned that Rodney would be happy to know how much so many depended on him. And that was one of the few thoughts Elizabeth actually smiled at and really meant it.

Teyla however was not as eager everyday to try and go on with business as usual. She had miscarried and for a short time the symbiote had taken over again. But it was only for a few hours. John was supposed to use the device when the time came but seeing as he was missing Beckett had too. It worked out and Teyla was once again free from the symbiotes mind grasping control.

So many things had gone wrong. One moment she was happily expecting a child with the man she so truly loved. She was living in the city of the Ancestors, safer from the Wraith then ever before. Her people could finally be at peace instead of constantly fearing the Wraith's return.

She had headed to the north peer that day. In spite of the fact that it was raining outside. Though it was not as bad as the storm they had just faced head on earlier, the conditions motivated many to just stay inside. She hadn't been very sociable lately but who could blame her. Teyla kept her guard up constantly but when she was alone she felt safe enough to just let her true emotions show just a tiny bit. In the first week all Teyla had seen of Elizabeth was the strong leader that she was. Teyla hadn't a clue how she did it and had suspected she was putting on the same act as herself. And one night when Teyla found herself roaming the empty halls of Atlantis again she saw Elizabeth on one of the balconies. Teyla was going to go see her but when she noticed that she was crying she thought it best to let her be. Elizabeth needed this time to herself just as much and she did herself.

As Teyla roamed the dark and deserted hallways of Atlantis in the north peer she let her thoughts race through her mind freely. Endless questions that had been haunting her all day crept into her mind. And the one thought that had terrified Teyla the most kept screaming in her mind to be heard. What if he didn't come back?

Teyla had tried as hard as she could to shove such negative thoughts into the back of her mind hoping that if she did they would just go away or be trapped there. But they wouldn't and it was something she forced herself to face. Teyla walked outside onto a balcony that overlooked most of the amazing city. Trenching rain greeted her the moment she stepped outside. Teyla greeted it back, looking up at the sky with her eyes wide open at first staring at the dark sky that was illuminated by lightning.

She closed her eyes and let the rain fall freely onto her. It came thundering down but it was as though it slowed itself in an instant before splashing down onto her face. She walked to the edge of the balcony and leaned on the railings, her hair and clothes completely soaked. Her mind was swimming through an ocean of emotions constantly. So many things weighed on her mind but for these few moments as she stood out on this balcony they all disappeared. The constant voice of her inner mind was no longer there and the only noise that could be heard was the sound of thunder rumbling through the sky and the rain pouring down from the sky above. Everything else was completely quiet, not a thing to be heard.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

* * *

Teyla woke the next morning to the soft and gentle sound of the ocean waves. The sun was shining into the room brightly, illuminating the entire room. Teyla waited for a minute before she opened her eyes trying to just imagine for a moment that everything was all right. John was lying next to her and that she was still pregnant. But this was now just a reality that had become a memory and now it was a fantasy.

Teyla opened her eyes and despite her hopes there was nobody next to her. Nobody was there to start her day with a morning kiss. The fact was, was that he was gone and there was nothing she could do to change that. At least not at the moment.

Teyla lay there for a while just staring at the empty half of the bed. The sheets were untouched, the pillow still perfectly adjusted without a wrinkle mark on it from ones head. Teyla placed her hand on it before she got up and ran her hand over it. "Please be okay John. Please." She softly whispered her soft voice only to be heard by the silence around her.

* * *

Two more weeks had passed and the small amount of hope that remained of finding Rodney and John was slowly dissipating. Teyla and Elizabeth had just gone on a mission by themselves earlier that day. The planet was abandoned completely so they saw it safe enough to go.

Despite the arguments of Ford the two of them went by themselves and came back within four hours. Completely unharmed and safe. Both of them had been waiting for a chance to be alone so that they could talk about what was happening. As soon as they got through the gate they did some recon of their immediate surroundings and walked around checking out the area.

And for the first time in a long time, Teyla was able to talk to somebody who could really know what she was going though. Things like having to be a leader of her people, having the one she loved missing and to her surprise losing a child.

It had been about three years before they had come to Atlantis. Elizabeth was about six weeks pregnant when she found out that she miscarried. Things had changed between her and Simon and from then on everything was different. They tried to ignore it but it was simply impossible.

Elizabeth had thought it be best if she just end things with him before she came to Atlantis. She knew that despite their efforts her relationship with Simon was heading down the tubes and it was better for both of them if she ended it then. Elizabeth couldn't ask of him to wait for her. All he would be waiting for was an empty relationship when she returned –that is if she ever did-.

Though it had taken a while for her to convince herself that she had made the right choice by doing so, it all eventually worked out. Her first impression of Rodney McKay was that he was some self-righteous, arrogant, know-it-all scientist. But after some time of really getting to know him shesaw right past that huge wall he had surrounded himself with. Today he was the man that she found herself completely in love with.

* * *

Two more weeks had passed with no word to be heard from John or Rodney. Bates and Ford had lead two more rescue teams to the planet where they had been but there was no sign of neither John nor Rodney. They had searched high and low and it was as if they were never even there. Their camp had been left, as it once was, everything in its place.

"It's been five weeks." Teyla said as she leaned against the doorframe to Elizabeth's office.

Elizabeth looked up and greeted her with a smile. However it went away just as quickly as it came. "I know," She said as though she were finally accepting the facts. Neither Elizabeth nor Teyla could deny it anymore.

Suddenly the gate activated, accompanied by Peter Grodin's voice announcing, "We have an unscheduled incoming wormhole!" It was late at night and everyone was either on the base or visiting the Mainland. No one was off world at the moment. No one except for, could it be?

Elizabeth and Teyla both ran into the control room to find out what was going on. Both of them secretly wishing it were them.

Grodin paused before he announced it, and double-checked the transmission. "It's Doctor McKay's identification code." He said half believing his own words.

Elizabeth gasped, shocked by what the man had just said. "Are you sure?" She asked trying to make sure she heard right.

"Positive." Grodin said. Elizabeth looked over at Teyla giving her a hopeful look. Elizabeth could tell that she was just a little worried that because it was Rodney's IDC and not John's he may not come through with him. If it was even them at all.

"Do you think?" Elizabeth asked leaving the end of the question in the open, however Teyla knew what she was referring to. Teyla just looked at Elizabeth and began to run down the steps towards the stargate. Awaiting anyone who would come through. "Lower the shield!" Elizabeth said as she ran down the steps, following Teyla and waiting by her side.

The familiar yellow sheet of energy could be seen lowering. Elizabeth and Teyla stood by one another's side staring at the gate adamantly waiting for a traveler to come through.

A mere second seemed like forever as they all waited. Then someone came through. Rodney came through first and quickly turned around as though he was expecting someone to follow. His actions seemed panicked and rushed. And as though he was expecting a follower. Behind him came John but something wasn't right. John stepped through the gate then the blue sheet behind the two worn out men disappeared.

Needless to say John didn't seem like himself. It was more less his actions that brought attention to this. He seemed unsure of himself and unaware of what was going on even though it was right before his eyes.

Everyone stared at the two men that had just stepped through the gate. Then Rodney shouted, "Well don't just stand there get a medical team down here!" His tone was sarcastic but still he was serious. Quickly a medical team had rushed in followed by Beckett.

In a swarm they surrounded both John and Rodney but Rodney insisted that they assist John instead. John fell to the floor and was staring right at Elizabeth and Teyla, but didn't even make a gesture as to show that he was glad to see them.

Rodney pushed his way through the med team and walked towards Elizabeth completely focused on her. Elizabeth ran forward to meet him and hugged him as soon as she could. "I missed you so much." Elizabeth said, "Are you okay?" She asked concerned pushing him back to see for herself that there were no apparent injuries.

"Oh I missed you too. Yea I'm fine though." Rodney said. His attention was drawn back to where John was when he heard his voice.

"No I can't see your damn penlights!" John yelled frustrated. His voice was loud and was clearly heard even up in the control room.

The med team became silent for a moment, as did everyone else. Then Teyla's voice broke the silence. "John?" Her voice was quiet and soft with obvious worry being hidden as best it could given the situation.

Teyla had been imagining this moment for weeks but never thought in a million years that it would play out all like this. John's eyes attempted to focus on where Teyla was. Slowly Teyla moved forward towards him as Beckett's assistants tried to help John. Or so they thought they were.

Teyla's pace quickened as she realized that John couldn't see her coming. She hopped up the few steps that led to the stargate and sat right in front of John. She took his hand and help it, rubbing it with her fingers reassuringly. "Teyla," John said quietly. He knew it was her, he could tell.

"Yea it's me." Teyla said trying to comfort him.

John's eyes fixed on where she was. He must have picked up on where she was by her voice. Rodney and Elizabeth stood there on the other side of the control room helplessly watching the moment play out. "What happened?" Elizabeth asked confused as to how something like this could play out.

"I'll tell you later. Let's just say these people on that planet aren't all that primitive." Rodney said in a more than serious tone. Elizabeth nodded in agreement; there was plenty of time for all that.

"Come here," John said pulling Teyla towards him and into a hug. After a moment or so her let Teyla go and stroked her face feeling a tear as he did so. "Smile," John said trying to cheer her up despite what was happening to him.

Teyla did smile; in fact she couldn't help but let a slight laugh come out. John tucked her hair back behind her ears. "I missed you." Teyla said hugging John again.

John smiled slightly and said, "Well I missed you times a thousand." Instantly Teyla recalled that night on the balcony a few weeks ago.

Teyla stood and helped John too. "A thousand and one?" She asked with a small smile on her face in a playful tone.

"Yea, a thousand and one." John said. The med team then helped John off to the infirmary. Teyla followed them closely as well.

One of Beckett's assistants walked up to Rodney with a first aid kit and tried to help him. "Don't touch!" McKay snapped at the poor guy. The person just shook their head and continued to follow the rest of the med team to the infirmary.

Elizabeth turned his head to look at her and hopefully give the guy a fair chance at getting out of there. "I love you." She said looking into his eyes meaningfully.

"I love you too." Rodney said seriously pulling Elizabeth into a big hug. "But I'm back now, and I'm not going anywhere." Rodney said comfortingly.

"I know." Elizabeth said.

* * *

TBC

Authors Note: So sorry this one took so long too. I've been kind of busy and I had to restart it. But I hope you liked it. I tried to make it longer but I didn't want to go into the next chapters plot. SG1 crossover is in the making. What did you think about the McWeirness? Well please, please, please review and thanks so much for being understanding of what happened. I really appreciate it. Please REVIEW!

* * *


	15. Worth It

**Worth It**

**Chapter 15**

Beckett walked into the infirmary seeing just the people he needed to talk to before him. Elizabeth had heard him first and turned around to see who it was. Elizabeth sent Beckett a smile when she saw him coming in.

The others looked over to see what Elizabeth had been looking at. Everyone except for Rodney and John, who were in hospital beds next to one another, stood and greeted Doctor Beckett.

"Good morning," Beckett kindly said to the group that stood before them. Despite the situation, he may as well dry to brighten up the doom and gloom news he was about to present.

Both John and Rodney had just awoken no more than a few minutes ago. Though he tried to hide it Teyla could see right past him and tell what he was feeling. He was still in utter denial and remorse about his sight loss. Though there was still a shrew of hope that it was not permanent.

Rodney was feeling much better than John despite the fact that he had hurt his knee pretty badly. He had missed everything and everyone so much. Right now he was more than glad to be back here in Atlantis.

Beckett put up two x-ray pictures and looked towards Rodney. "Good news lass'. It seems as though you'll be making a full recovery soon. It will take a little work but it's just been sprained and slightly dislocated. You're quite lucky," Beckett said as he smiled at the look of relief that washed over Rodney's face when he had told him the news.

Elizabeth looked over at Rodney and smiled as she took his hand. "What about Major Sheppard?" Elizabeth asked concerned.

Beckett sighed and looked over to where John was, along with Teyla beside him. "Well I'm afraid I can't say anything for sure yet. However by what we've been able to tell, it seems as though the chemical they used to cause the blindness acts the same way as many drugs do on Earth. Meaning that there's most likely something we can engineer to counter act the chemicals effects." Beckett said hopefully. He had spent the last little while going over the results and running more tests.

John nodded understandingly with a new hope inside of him. He could get past this he knew he could. Just when he thought that Beckett was finished and that was all the good news he'd be hearing for a while he heard Beckett's voice again. "In fact, I've already started running some tests and experimenting with a few things with the drug, hopefully something will come up soon."

"Well anything you come up with doc," John said trying to add a bit of humour to what he was saying.

"I'll keep ya' posted major," Beckett said as he walked off back to his lab where he could continue to run tests that would hopefully lead him to ways that could help John.

* * *

**FIVE DAYS LATER**

Since he had gotten back, things had started changing. And not just the obvious things, like John now being blind, possibly forever. Just the way he acted. He had quickly built a wall around himself to keep everything locked up inside and also to block everyone out, including Teyla.

Teyla knew he had and despite her efforts to try and convince herself that it was just a phase and that in time it would pass. When she talked to him, he kept his answers short and showed no emotion in his tone. This wasn't like him.

Teyla walked up to the hospital bed where John was, John had quickly heard her footsteps and when she was less then ten feet away still he looked over at her. At least in her general direction.

"It is me," Teyla said as she pulled up a chair beside John's bed.

"Hey," John said in a rather monotone.

Teyla took his hand and she could tell John was surprised by her action, but he wrapped his hand around hers when she did so. "Stop," was all she said.

John knew what she was talking about but chose to pretend not to. "Stop what?" He asked.

"This!" Teyla said slightly raising her voice. "I've been patient with you so far and I know it's going to take longer than five days but in order for me to be of any help to you at all you need to stop." Teyla said to him seriously.

John was quiet and just looked straight away, not directly at her. "Please," Teyla said in a calm voice. "For me," She said rubbing her finger on the back of his hand. Still, John remained quiet not saying anything. "Just let me in." Teyla said quietly a tear forming in her eye.

John remained silent for a moment. "Teyla, what if I can't?" He looked towards where he knew she had sat.

"Can't what?" She asked seriously, unknowing of what he meant.

John took a breath. "What if I can't protect you anymore? You said it yourself that I am the one person you feel safe with. What if I can't do that anymore?" John asked her, and for the first time in nearly a week he had some actual form of emotion in his voice.

"And I still do." Teyla said.

John shook his head. "No. Why, why me?" John asked.

Teyla leaned forward over him and kissed him. "Because your worth it." Teyla said sincerity in her voice.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Teyla and John walked along the hallways of Atlantis. Teyla led the way as John held her hand. Beckett had finally let him out of the infirmary. Though he was strictly ordered not to leave Atlantis, not even to the Mainland, at least for the time being.

They reached John's corridors and Teyla opened the door. John heard it slide open and they walked in. "Do you need anything?" Teyla asked wanting to make sure that he was going to be okay.

"No I'm fine," John said honestly. Just being out of the infirmary was enough for now. John had managed to easily find his way to his bed and plopped down on it. Silence over took the room for a moment. "It's weird," John said.

Teyla looked up at him, "You mean your blindness?" She asked.

"Yea," John said. "All I could see for the first few days was blackness. But now, I don't know, it's different." John said trying, but failing to find the right words to describe what he meant.

"How so?" Teyla asked as she sat down next to John, glad that he had finally started talking about it.

"Well, when I hear your voice, I hear it better then ever before. And in my mind I see you. Same with other people. But with you it's different, I suppose you could say." John said as he looked directly towards Teyla.

"Well perhaps soon you will no longer have to just see an image in your mind, but actually be able to touch it." Teyla said as she leaned closer to John and stroked his face.

John smiled at her and took her hand, holding it on his face. "I missed you," John said seriously with a sincere and soft tone.

"Me too, but you're back now, safe here with me. Nothing can change that." Teyla said. Slowly she leaned in and kissed him. At first, when her lips touched his, there was slight hesitation.

John took his hands and pulled her head close to his and kissed her back. What was only a moment, felt like an eternity, but eventually he forced himself to pull back. Teyla looked into his eyes, and it was as though John knew what she was doing and thinking.

John pulled her into a comforting hug and slowly he swayed back and forth. "Well get through this," He said confidently. And he knew that they would, somehow they would.

"I know it's just so hard sometimes. With the you missing, then the baby, and now this." Teyla said quietly and she held back some tears. "I just feel so lost sometimes."

"I know babe, we'll get through this though, I promise." John said kissing the top of her head.

Teyla nodded and pulled back to look up at him. She placed her hand of his face and traced her finger on it softly. "What happened to you there?" Teyla asked quietly.

John hesitated for a minute. "I realized something." John said quietly and seriously.

Teyla looked at him seriously. She was surprised that he was not more reluctant to reveal what exactly happened. "What?" She asked.

"How much I love you." John said leaning forwards and kissing her again. John smiled, in fact grinned, for the first time since he had been back.

Teyla couldn't help but laugh a little bit too at the feel of the small hair that had touched her skin. "Me too."

TBC

* * *

**Authors Note:** Definite update by Tuesday for sure. Sorry this one took so long, but I was having some trouble thinking of which direction I wanted to take this chapter and how much I wanted to cover for the plot. Not too much, but a fair amount I suppose. I hope you like it and please, please, please review! 


	16. Two

**A/N: _Starting is an AU_ and will tie in, in the next chapter. Hope you like the direction I'm taking the fic and please read and review!**

**Chapter 16**

**Two**

John walked out of the almost deserted airport and quickly found the cab he had just called. Sure there were usually cabs everywhere at the airport, but considering that it was almost three in the morning, chances of a cab sitting there were slim to none. Quickly he threw his bags in the cabs trunk and got in.

"616 Marks Street, please." John instructed the cab driver. It was so good to be home. He had only been gone five weeks, which was unusually a short period of time for him. But it came with the job.

After about ten minutes John took out his cell phone and dialed a number, knowing it off by heart.

Teyla woke to hear the ringing of the phone beside her. She looked at the time and cursed whoever it was, who had the nerve of calling at this hour. Despite her ill will to answer, she did so anyway. "Hello," Teyla said as kind as she could.

"Someone sound a little tired. I guess I should call back." John said sarcastically with a smile on his face. He knew she'd be surprised to be hearing from him.

"What time is it there?" Teyla asked curiously. She couldn't be happier she answered the phone now. She has just been thinking of him earlier and wishing he's call soon.

"Oh it's late noon," John said in a serious tone, earning a strange look from the cab driver.

"Are you okay?" Teyla asked concerned. Though she doubted anything was wrong, she had to check, just to know for her own sake.

"Oh yea, everything's just fine here. I think you'll be happy to know that I should be back very soon." John said with a serious tone, but a huge smile on his face.

He was purposely trying to keep her curiosity growing and though she wouldn't admit it, he was doing a good job at doing so. "How soon?" Teyla asked in a playful, but sincere tone. It had seemed like forever since he'd left.

The cab had finally reached its destination and John politely paid the cab driver and grabbed his bags out of the trunk. "Well my flight should be in tomorrow around six," John said as he started walking towards the house.

Teyla smiled and got up out of bed excitedly writing down the flight information, so she'd know when and where to pick him up. "So which airport?" Teyla asked frantically searching for a pen in the now fully lit kitchen.

"I'll tell you as soon as you find that pen," John said mischievously.

Teyla stopped dead in her tracks and looked out the glass patio door that led off the kitchen. It was John standing right there, no more than six feet away from her, the only thing separating them was a sheet of glass. Teyla didn't know what to do. "So are you going to let me in or am I going to have to go to check into the Travel Lodge tonight?" John said sarcastically looking straight at Teyla.

Teyla quickly paced herself towards the door and unlocked it. Quicker then she thought was possible; John was back home, safe with her. John pulled her into a hug, not wanting to let go for anything. Forcing himself, John pulled back and looked at Teyla, straight into her beautiful dark brown eyes. Gently his thumb stroked her face.

Her smile laminated his world right now. Nothing could make her happier, then to have him back home with her. "I missed you," She said happily.

John pulled her into a quick hug again and said softly into her hair, "I missed you too." It had seemed like forever when he was gone. Softly he kissed her lips then got down on his knees to her stomach level. He placed his hands on her pregnant belly and rubbed it softly. "Few more weeks and we're going to have a little girl," John said happily.

Teyla smiled and placed a hand on her stomach as well. John stood and looked into Teyla's eyes again. "Come on babe, let's get inside." John said and he picked up his bags and followed Teyla inside.

* * *

John sat on the infirmary bed with Teyla by his side, waiting for Beckett. He had paged them down here about ten minutes ago, not saying exactly why. There was a comfortable silence that filled the room. "What happened?" Teyla asked. She couldn't stand being in the dark about the events that occurred on the planet.

John was quiet, but he turned his head towards her. "Do you really want to know?" John was so worried that he would somehow hurt Teyla just by telling her.

Teyla assuringly took his hand and calmly said, "Yes."

John sighed and began in a quieter tone then usual. "They started by just asking me simple questions, things about Atlantis and stuff. Then after about two days they thought that maybe somehow, they could beat it out of me." John stopped as he recalled what had happened.

Teyla squeezed John's hand again to assure him that she was there for him. John continued, "After that they started hurting the others that were there, if I didn't talk. And I didn't. I hadn't seen Rodney since we got there so I thought maybe he didn't make it. But it wasn't long until they brought him in. I promised Elizabeth I'd watch out for him so I lied to them." John said, already having a hard time keeping himself together.

"What is it that you told them?" Teyla asked curiously.

"I didn't have to say anything, they saw it. I don't know what it was exactly, but they put something in my temple here." John stopped and pointed out to Teyla where it was. Right now there was a barely noticeable mark in that place, but it was apparent that something was there before. "It was on a screen. Must have been an experiment because I could trick the screen to display imaginary thoughts almost. All I had to do was picture it in my mind." John said. "The technology wouldn't work on Rodney for some reason that's why they left him alone most of the time after that." John paused for a moment. "They thought I was an Ancient."

Teyla's face was washed over by surprise and curiosity and she would have asked about it further but Beckett had arrived. "Good morning lasses." Doctor Beckett cheerfully greeted. Quickly John picked up on the good doctors voice. "Good news, I think I've found something." Beckett said as he showed Teyla a small bottle of eye drops.

"What is it?" John asked.

"Well I quickly determined that it was meant to be washed away, whatever it was they put into your eyes. The trouble was finding the right solution that would wash it out but not damage your retina. This should keep the chemical out for about seventy two hours or so." Beckett said as he handed the bottle to John for him to feel.

"Then what?" John asked curious as to know if it was really that easy.

"Well you'll have to reapply it, but its just one drop in each eye. At least until I find something to completely get it out. It's a sophisticated chemical that was obviously engineered to regenerate itself. But this should work and give you back your sight for about seventy-two hour periods at a time. Then all you have to do lass' is reapply it as many times as you'd like." Beckett said, happy that he had found a solution.

"Sweet!" John said happily. That was the first time in a quite sometime that he had actually sounded like himself.

Beckett got up out of his chair and walked towards John taking the small bottle from him. "If you'll just tilt your head back a wee' bit lass'." Beckett said as he opened the drops and put one in each eye. Before John could do anything but blink Beckett was quick to warn him. "Don't rub it."

John just shrugged his shoulders in defeat deciding to follow his orders and tried to defeat the irritation by blinking more. About thirty seconds had passed and John hadn't said anything. Fearing that it didn't work Teyla asked, "Can you see anything yet?" She hoped this would work.

John kept a serious face and looked up at her, straight into her eyes and said, "No not quite yet but I do love you in that blue top." Quickly a huge grin grew over Johns face along with Teyla and Beckett's. It had worked. John smiled more and pulled Teyla into a hug and kissed her as he stood.

Beckett just shook his head at the two and went back to office. "Just let me know when you need a refill Major, and remember about every seventy two hours." Beckett reminded John.

John gently ran his hand on Teyla's cheek and said, "I've missed you so much. I was so scared I'd never get to see you again babe." John said a tear falling from his eye as he pulled into a hug. "I've missed you so much," John repeated.

Teyla smiled and hugged him back not wanting to ever let go, "I've missed you too." She said holding onto him wanting to stay like that forever.

TBC

* * *

**Authors Note**: The beginning ties into chapter seventeen, which by the way is already half way done. And just so you know its an AU. If they contact Earth do you want John's father or brother to come through to Atlantis? Hope you liked it and sorry for any confusion. Please review! 


	17. Finding

A/N: Once again the **start is an AU**. Hope you like it and let me know what you think. Should I continue with the AU?

**Chapter 17**

**Finding**

The next morning Teyla woke up expecting to find John by her side, only he wasn't there. She looked at the clock to find that it was only eight thirty. Then she heard something in the kitchen. As quick as she could she got up and put her housecoat on and started making her way down the hallway towards the kitchen. As soon as she entered the hallway she could smell something cooking. She turned the corner and saw John cooking something on the stove. He didn't hear her coming, surprisingly so she headed back upstairs and went to the bathroom. John was already showered and dresses, which wasn't unlike him, he was always a morning person. So she too decided to get ready before heading back downstairs.

Showered, dressed and now fully awake Teyla headed downstairs to find John just finishing up with making the eggs. "Good morning," She greeted John.

John looked up to see Teyla and a smile grew over his face. He placed the eggs down on the table and kissed her on the cheek. "Morning beautiful," John said. "Want some?" John offered as he took out two plates.

"Sure," Teyla said as she helped John bring the food to the table. "I'd like that." She said smiling at him. She had missed him so much and now it was almost like a dream to have him here.

* * *

Finally things were back to normal. No one was missing, nobody was critically injured, there was no unusual activity with the gate; everything was exactly the way they were suppose to be.

John woke the next morning having to squint his eyes because all of the sunlight that was coming in from the skylight above. Usually he would curse the light coming in and try to hide his eyes under a pillow or something, but this time he did the exact opposite. He let his eyes adjust to the light and continued to let the light come in and in his mind thanked whatever god was out there that he had his sight back. The drops were working and that was all there was to it. For the past few days he had thought that there was no hope of him ever being able to see something again. Now all that had changed. After a moment her rolled over and plopped his head up on his arm and looked at the gorgeous woman before him.

Right now he couldn't be luckier then to have what he had right at this very moment. Some people say that every human always wants something and once they have it, they develop a new desire. However this was not true for John right now. He had everything he could ever want in a lifetime.

After about a half hour John quietly and quickly slipped out of bed, doing his best not to alarm Teyla and wake her. As quiet as he could John grabbed a clean pair of clothes and headed off to see what was going on in the control room now. Though he doubted there was much to see, he figured he could at least go and annoy Rodney who was no doubt already there.

Casually John strolled through the control room getting a few surprised looks from some who hadn't yet found out about the stuff that Beckett had given him last night. Well now they do, John though to himself.

After not seeing Rodney, John figured his best chance of finding him was either in his lab or Elizabeth's office. So he figured he'd try Elizabeth's office first seeing as it was closer. Not wanting to just walk in unannounced, though he sometimes liked to occasionally, John politely knocked on the glass door first.

Elizabeth's head flew up from the paper she was reading and immediately John had her attention. "John come in. It's nice to see you up and about," Elizabeth said as she closed the file on her desk then gestured for him to take a seat.

"What's up?" John said casually, not sitting down, but choosing to stand instead.

Elizabeth looked at him suspiciously trying to piece together what he really wanted. "What is it?" She asked knowing that there was a specific reason for his visit.

"Nothing, nothing!" John said defensively. "Can't a guy just stroll into his boss' office to say what's up every now and then?" John asked sarcastically.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders trying to show she understood him, but then said, "Well yes of course. Bu in your case, no. There's always something else."

"Alright, fine, fine! I give up there is actually a reason I wanted to come here. I was just wondering where Rodney was. But seeing as he's not in here or in the control room I'm guessing he's in his lab right?" John said.

"Actually no he's somewhere in the west peer with Zelenka. They said something about a mirror. Why didn't you just use this little thing called a comm.?" Elizabeth asked taking hers out and flashing it in front of Johns face teasingly.

"Maybe I misplaced it." John said as he took it and started to insert it to contact Rodney.

"Again?" Elizabeth asked shaking her head.

John smiled and looked at her with a finger on his lip, gesturing for her to be quiet. "Rodney? Hello, Earth to Rodney?" John waited for a response.

"What?" Rodney snapped at John sounding really impatient at the moment.

"Good morning to you too Rodney. Where are you?" John asked.

"Were just up the hallway from the transporter in the West peer. You'll see it." Rodney said more calmly and politely then before.

"Alright then, I'll be there in about ten minutes. I just have to do something first." John said as he handed Elizabeth her comm. back and walked out. "Thanks!" He shouted just before the door closed.

Elizabeth just smiled and shook her head. I wonder what he has to do, she thought to herself.

John casually wandered through the halls of Atlantis seeming as though he had no specific place to go or be. However that was not the case. Right now he was headed back to Teyla's corridor, which is where he assumed she'd still be. Still getting some surprised looks from some people; John simply chose to ignore them.

As quiet as he could John crept into Teyla's corridors and walked over to the bed. Still trying as best as he could to remain quiet John opened one of the drawers on the desk searching for a notepad of some sort and a pen. Quickly John found what it was he was looking for and wrote a quick but simple note to Teyla.

Silently, John walked over to the side of the bed where he had been sleeping not long ago and placed the note on the pillow. Now that he had finished what he had come to do John left the room being extremely careful not to make too much noise.

Now headed off to the West peer John strolled his way through the halls to the nearest transporter. As he made his way there, he couldn't help but wonder what exactly Rodney was talking about when he said something about finding a mirror.

"Oh come on!" John heard Rodney curse at some piece of equipment as he approached the room where Zelenka and Rodney were. "Useless!" Rodney cursed at the machine again.

"What's up?" John said as he walked in a picked up the piece of equipment Rodney just finished cursing.

"Don't touch!" Rodney hastily said quickly picking the equipment up and placing it elsewhere, out of John's reach.

John shrugged his shoulders and continued. "So what's this about a mirror?" John asked curiously. Haven't these two ever seen a mirror? "What's all the fuss about?"

"Ah yes, of course. The mirror." Zelenka said as he walked over to the other side of the room leading John towards it.

All three men approached the mirror and Rodney began to explain. "A few years ago Daniel Jackson discovered a mirror quite similar to this. It was sort of a portal to other dimensions." Rodney explained more or less to John then Zelenka.

"You mean to other realities?" John asked. Just a year ago he would of said the man was crazy but after what he had seen, it was completely logical to him now.

"Yes, some almost identical, others completely different. Two different connections were made. However I ran a check through the SGC archives that we have on file here, but it wasn't a match. However we've activated it and it does almost the same thing." Rodney said, picking up what appeared to be the remote for the device, and activating the mirror.

Suddenly an identical image of the room before them appeared, only they weren't in it. John went forwards to touch it however was stopped by Zelenka. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" The Czech said.

John stopped willingly, deciding to take the scientists advice on that one. "So what is it then?" John asked.

"We're not sure, but chances are that's what it is. Maybe just a modification. The mirror we had here was destroyed." Rodney said heading back to the equipment and continuing to work.

"But harmless right?" John asked. "It's not going to blow me up or anything?" He asked cautiously. He should get going soon, Teyla would be looking for him soon, John thought to himself.

"Of course not." Rodney said in one of his 'I know all' tones.

Now deciding to ignore Zelenka's advice John proceeded to touch the mirror. "NO!" Rodney called trying, but failing, to stop John from doing what he was about to do.

John felt a shock go through him and before he knew it the mirror turned off. "Well that's kind of a boring trick!" John said displeased with what happened and turned around to see a shocked looking Rodney and Zelenka. "What?" John questioned turning around to see what they were looking at.

Expecting to find John by her side as usual; Teyla spread her arm across the bed, only to find that he was gone. Quickly opening her eyes and looking around at her immediate surroundings she saw no sign of him. Noticing a small note on the pillow beside her Teyla picked it up and read it. It was from John, that she recognized immediately by his handwriting.

_Teyla,_

_Just gone to go see what's going on in the control room and to see Rodney. I want to take you to the Mainland today so get ready and come find me. I shouldn't be far and I'll come find you when I'm done._

_Love,_

_John_

_p.s._

_A thousand and one._

Smiling at the note, Teyla put it aside and got up and quickly got ready. What could he possibly want to show her on the Mainland was beyond her, but she figured she'd just have to wait and see.

* * *

After getting ready Teyla found Elizabeth on her way to the control room and found out where she could find John. "He was looking for Rodney earlier. If I'm not mistaken, he'll be in the West peer. You'll hear them when you get there." Elizabeth joked to Teyla. Teyla smiled, knowing she was right and headed to the west peer.

"Teyla?" John questioned the woman in front of him. He was sure she was still back in the main tower and he also knew for sure that she wasn't pregnant.

The woman looked over to the man beside her. "Who are you?" The man asked John as he stepped in front of the 'Teyla' before him protectively.

"Who am I? Who are you?" John asked, turning the tables of the question that had just been thrown at him.

As soon as she was transported to the West peer Teyla heard just the voices she wanted to hear. They were just up the hall by the sounds of it. Walking down the hall the voices became clearer. As she entered the room she quickly observed her surroundings and a dumbfound look washed over he face.

"John?" She questioned looking at who she was presuming was him.

Two men looked at her but only one replied. "Teyla? What?" He asked confused now even more by what he was seeing. There was no way there could be two of them.

"You just had to touch it didn't you?" Rodney said as he shook his at John. "As usual, I was right."

"Someone just tell me what the hell is going on here!" The man who was an identical image of John said. He seemed to be just as confused as the next guy.

TBC

* * *

**Authors Note**: Hope you liked this. Let me know what you think. Sorry about the cliffhanger and taking so long to update. Not sure when the next chapter will be up but I'm hoping to put two up at a time for the next update. Please review! 


	18. Connections: Part One

**Chapter 18**

**Connections: Part One**

"Maybe we should go see Elizabeth or Beckett." Rodney said as he broke the wave of silence that washed over the group of extremely confused people.

"Yea maybe we should." John said, as he looked at the look a like John that had just appeared.

Strange and curious looks were shot at the group from others as they walked towards the infirmary. "Here give me your comm. Rodney," John said as he put his hand out to take it. Rodney passed his comm. to John and selected where to go on the transport map. Once they arrived John began. "Beckett?"

John waited for a response. "What did you do to yourself this time lass'?" Beckett questioned, assuming as usual that John had needed him for assistance with an injury.

"Surprisingly I'm not hurt at all. But um, we kind of ran into a bit of a situation." John said trying to find the proper words to explain what had happened.

"Oh dear," Beckett said to himself before replying to John over the comm. "I'm on my way," Beckett said as he began to leave the infirmary.

"There is no need we are on our way." Teyla said as she pulled her gaze away from the other her that almost looked completely like her.

"Well?" Elizabeth asked the good doctor. "Who are they?"

Beckett smiled as he saw who it was who had entered his office. "Oh thank goodness your not Major Sheppard again," Beckett said in a relieved tone. "To answer your question lass'. By all rights they are who they say they are. He's Major John Shepard and she's Teyla Emmagan.

Beckett continued to grab some sort of paper work as Elizabeth spoke. "How can that be? I mean there's just no way and not to be the one pointing out the obvious, but the Teyla we know is not pregnant." Elizabeth said still a more then a little curious as to how there could be more then one of a person.

"Follow me," Beckett said as he started to leave his office. "Well yes there is no question that there are differences, but that doesn't matter." Beckett said as he entered a key code into the pad to open the door.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"They have to go back ASAP. We can't be having two of the same person here at once." Beckett said as the two of them now entered the infirmary where both Johns and Teylas were.

"Well you got that one right," Rodney said as he overheard Elizabeth and Beckett's conversation. "Trust me one John Sheppard is more then eno-" Rodney began to sarcastically remark before stopped by Elizabeth who just shot him a glare. If looks could kill Rodney McKay would be out cold on the floor in that moment.

"Rodney, I want you and Zelenka to figure that mirror out as fast as you can. For now though we should find out some background information about the John and Teyla that have just arrived. Who knows, they may have information about the Wraith we may need." Elizabeth said to the two men before her.

"How so?" Beckett asked curiously.

"Quite a few years back Daniel Jackson obtained information while in an alternate reality that helped to prevent a goa'uld attack. It's almost like that reality was just a few steps ahead of us." Elizabeth briefly explained to the confused doctor.

Adding to her explanation to clarify things Rodney stepped in. "And you're hoping that's the case here?"

"We'll have to find out," Elizabeth said as she walked off towards her office.

* * *

The 'real' John and Teyla both sat on one of the deserted balconies pondering what had happened in the last few hours. It wasn't exactly the nicest night out ever on Atlantis. The clouds were filling the night sky and even blocking out some of the moonlight.

Finally deciding to break the silence Teyla spoke. "It is strange, is it not?" Teyla said as she sat up and bit and turned her head up to look at John.

John's mind had to have been wondering. "Ow! Note to self; don't share a chair with you again." John said sarcastically as he now too moved in the chair hoping to find some sort of comfort.

Teyla just shook her head. "Come on let's go inside," Teyla said, taking John's hand and getting up for him to follow her.

John quickly slipped in front of Teyla and pressed the control switch to open the door. He knew Teyla didn't like the fact that he could control things with his mind, so when he was around her, he liked to make it a point to do things 'the old fashioned way'. Teyla smiled at John.

"John you still haven't answered my question." Teyla said as they made their way to their corridors.

Immediately remembering what she had asked earlier John thought about it for a moment before answering. "Strange? Of course. I just don't know what to make of it all yet."

"Understandable." Teyla said as she looked over at John and they entered John's corridor. Teyla was also in an identical position and she knew exactly what he meant.

John stripped down into his boxers and clean tee shirt and proceeded to hop into his bed, leaving room for Teyla."Let me go grab my-"

Before Teyla could finish John interrupted her. "Just throw on some of my stuff." Why not, Teyla thought to herself. It was late and she was tired. Nodding her head and quickly rummaging through John's dresser Teyla searched for something to wear to bed. After finding something Teyla quickly put it on and walked over to the bed.

After Teyla was laying down John reached over Teyla and turned off the light beside them. Now they only light to be seen were the small amount of moonlight shining through the windows.

"Are you going to come with me to see Doctor Heightenmyer tomorrow?" John asked Teyla, knowing she was still awake.

"Of course," Teyla said assuringly and she turned around to face him.

"Good," John said then gently leaned in to kiss her. "Let's go to sleep now." John said as he pulled the covers over them and pulled Teyla closer to him. "Sweet dreams."

"Good night," Teyla said softly.

* * *

Back in the control room things were quiet as usual. There wasn't usually any activity in the middle of the night here on Atlantis, so the night shift was usually pretty dull.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going to get a cup of coffee, you want-" Grodins words were cut off by the activation of the stargate. "Who is it? There's no one off world." Grodin said curiously as he took his seat again by the computer.

"It's stargate command." The airman said in absolute shock. "Receiving radio transmission.

"Get Weir and Sheppard here." Grodin said to the young airman.

"This is Colonel Sam O'Neill of stargate command. Do you read?"

"Loud and clear stargate command."

Elizabeth and Rodney both quickly ran into the control room absolutely awed at the wormhole before them that was connected to Earth. "This is Doctor Elizabeth Weir." Elizabeth said over the comm.

"We're going to send through a team of reinforcements commanded by General Sheppard on your okay." Sam said over the radio, now waiting for a response.

Inquisitively Rodney looked over at Weir hoping maybe she'd understand how there could be a third Sheppard. "All clear here, we've lowered our shield. Send them through." Elizabeth said after she herself lowered the shield.

Quickly John, Aiden and Teyla ran into the control room and they too became completely amazed by the newly established wormhole with Earth.

Before anyone else could say anything people starting coming through the stargate all appearing to be military. Elizabeth made her way down the stairs towards the stargate to greet the newcomers. Quickly everyone followed her as well.

"Doctor Weir I presume?" A man who appeared to be General Sheppard charmingly said to Elizabeth.

"Yes, you must be General Sheppard." Elizabeth said as she shook the mans hand. The man looked like a clone of John.

"Nice to finally meet you." General Sheppard said as he took in his new surroundings, when suddenly his eyes froze on something. Actually someone for that matter. "John," He said then walked towards him.

"Dad," was all John could say to him at the moment. He was just so shocked to see him here.

* * *

_**Authors Note: As you can tell, I'm trying to return to the whole 'dreams' concept a bit. I won't be doing too much more AU in this fic, but there may be a crossover with SG1. Still not sure but you'll find out in "Connections: Part Two", which is the next chapter. Know that chapter twenty will be extra long! Do you want some more McWeir? How did you like the Sam/Jack thing? Would you like to see the original SG1 characters? Let me know and please REVIEW!**_


	19. Connections: Part Two

**Chapter 19**

**Connections: Part Two**

"I'm sorry, you two are related?" Elizabeth asked either General or Major Sheppard.

Not answering Elizabeth's question John addressed his father. "I thought you retired." John said questioning why his father had been picked to come through.

General Sheppard simply shrugged his shoulders. "Well I apparently have some fancy gene and you know me. I just couldn't say no to something like this."

Rodney looked over to Aiden. "Yea definitely related," he said quietly. Aiden smiled and tried to duck his head down to avoid being noticed.

John grinned happily. "Well it's nice to have you here," He said as he pulled his father into a hug.

Still behind them there were many things and people just pouring through the stargate. "What about a connection back?" Rodney asked General Sheppard.

General Sheppard turned towards the stargate. "The ZPM we used to get here may not work after this, but we all thought it was worth the risk. After getting your message we thought that coming here with reinforcements and more supplies was a top priority." The General explained to the curious leader. "You want the full story about how it all works go see them," He said as he pointed towards a familiar group of people to Doctor Weir.

"General!" Elizabeth called over to the man she recognized as Jack O'Neill. Her call quickly got the mans attention and he began making his way over to her.

"Actually that'd be Jack now, I'm retired." Jack said smiling then turning back to a seemingly pregnant woman, who Elizabeth recognized as Sam Carter.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked. "I'm surprised you wouldn't want to command this mission yourself, Jack." Elizabeth said as she wondered why he wouldn't.

"Well I had my reasons. Besides Michael and I go way back." Jack said then headed off to help people start clearing to gate room.

Teyla watched as the people continued to come through the stargate with more supplies for Atlantis. It wasn't really that many people, as much as it was stuff. "You must be Teyla I presume." A voice broke Teyla out of her thoughts.

Politely she turned towards the man that was standing there and smiled. It was General Sheppard, John's father. "Yes, and you are General Sheppard." Teyla said and she shook his hand in an Earthly custom. "I was unaware you-"

"Knew who you were?" General Sheppard said before Teyla could. "When you folks sent your message through to Earth some of the reports mentioned quite a bit about you."

Teyla smiled, "I see," she said.

General Sheppard turned towards the people that had followed him though the stargate from Earth. "Come on let's clear the gate room," He said to everyone.

Jack walked back towards Daniel, Teal'c and Sam. Both Daniel and Teal'c were carrying much of Daniel's equipment in attempt to clear the gate room. Sam too followed them with her own equipment, which was mainly for the naquadah generators. "Need help?" Jack offered hoping that she would allow him to help her.

"Yea, grab that stuff right there." Sam said as she pointed to more supplies that were quite neatly piled onto some sort of cart, making it easy to push.

* * *

Teyla entered the room where herself was. Before she could say anything the other Teyla looked up and greeted her with a welcoming smile. "Doctor McKay wishes to see you and John. I was on my way to see him when he radioed me, so I thought I would inform you." 

"Thanks," The other Teyla said gratefully. "Let us hope he has found a solution. You go without me, I have to stop and get John. I believe he is in the commissary."

"I will accompany you." Teyla said as she began to lead herself and 'herself' to the commissary.

* * *

The 'other' John along with both Teyla's arrived in the remote peer of Atlantis where they quickly met up with Rodney. "I think we may have figured it out!" Rodney said in an extremely satisfied tone. "I'm actually rather surprised how simple the solution was, assuming of course this works." 

"That was quick." John said as they approached the mirror.

Rodney smiled quite pleased with himself. "Well I was trying to get to sleep last night and that's when it hit me. Like Archimedes, eureka! Except I wasn't in the bathtub." Rodney continued to rather quickly explain.

"So what is it they must do?" Teyla asked trying to conclude what this apparently genius idea of Rodney's was.

"It's simple, touch the mirror." Rodney began with a quite simple statement.

John just looked at him as though the man had lost it. "That's it? Touch it? You mean to tell me you spent the last seventy-two hours trying to figure it out to come to the conclusion: 'touch it'?

Rodney looked at him in a disgusted sort of look. "Unbelievable! Of course not. There's a little more to it then that." Rodney began in an impatient like tone.

A more patient, and welcoming voice then interrupted Rodney. "Like Doctor McKay was saying; there is a little more to it then that." Sam said with a welcoming smile to Teyla, Teyla and John. "Hi, I'm Colonel Sam O'Neill." Sam introduced herself as she shook hands politely with the three people.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Major-" John began to introduce himself.

"Sheppard. I know, 'you've informed me earlier." Sam said with a smile.

"Of course," John said. The John from this reality must have already met her. "Well still, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Sam said in her usual kind tone. Rodney rolled his eyes. "Like I was saying though. About six years ago an alternate version of myself and a Major Charlie Kowalski made contact with this reality. With them, they brought through a remote sort of device that controlled the mirror." Sam began to explain.

"So this is like the mirror they came through?" The 'alternate' Teyla asked.

"Sort of yes. Though it appears to have been designed by the same race, there are apparent differences. Now, we actually have the mirrors remote here with us but the mirror that we discovered a few years back was destroyed after we sent back myself, I guess you could say, and Kowalski." Sam continued.

"We think that the Ancients must have made a proto-type mirror before constructing the one we found earlier. We'll have to hook up one, maybe two naqudah generators to power the mirror, we'll need to get Major Sheppard to touch the mirror again, while it's connected to your reality." Rodney explained.

"Will it work?" John asked just looking for a straight up answer from someone.

"Theoretically, yes. If the remote works and we can identify your reality and power the mirror for a stable connection, I don't see why not." Sam said.

* * *

Though it was nearly five am, John new he would find his father on the balcony. A view like this was bound to catch the attention of Michael Sheppard just as much as at had John Sheppard. 

Michael Sheppard quietly stood on the balcony, letting the railing hold his weight as he leaned against it, watching the sunrise. If he didn't know any better he'd say he was still back on Earth. He had heard John's footsteps approaching and the door open.

Though he knew his father had heard him, John quietly approached his father's side, and leaned against the railing. After a moment, John said: "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Michael asked still not tearing his gaze away from the sunrise. Though he had asked, he had already had an idea what his son was referring to.

"For not sending a message through when I had the chance." John confessed. When the opportunity came everyone on Atlantis had sent a message. Everyone except him. "It's just that after Lara died-" John couldn't help but let tears begin to form in his eyes.

Michael looked over at John. In a way Michael saw himself as spoiled compared to his son. He got to spend forty-one years with his wife and John didn't even get a chance to marry Lara. They were engaged for two months before the accident and thanks to some wreak less driver John didn't even get the chance to marry Lara. Sometimes things about life made absolutely no sense what so ever to anyone, but in some way shape or form, that's how it was suppose to be for some cosmic reason. "Come here," Michael said as he pulled his son into a hug. After a moment Michael asked: "So who's this Teyla?"

"Probably the best thing that's ever happened to me." John said smiling, wiping the sadness away from his face.

Michael grinned much like his son John does and shook his head. "Leave it to you to be the only one in the family to have to travel to a whole other galaxy to find someone for you." Michael said sarcastically.

John laughed and shook his head. "Yea that's me dad." He said as they began to head back inside.

* * *

TBC 

**_Authors Note: What did you think? Sorry for any typos. What do you think to the John/Michael relationship? Don't worry Lara won't come between John and Teyla. And what do you think about the new contact with Earth? Let me know what you think and please review!_**


	20. Journeys & Love

**Chapter 20**

**Journeys & Love**

In the past six hours so much had changed. The people of Earth had made a connection with the Atlantis base and not only people and supplies came through. A huge wisp of emotion followed. Practically everyone was over joyed by the fact that new faces and supplies had come through gate. This brought hope to the people on Atlantis, but for one, memories that would much rather be forgotten came through.

Seeing an old face forced so many memories to surface, and there was nothing John Sheppard could do about it, no matter how hard he tried. Seeing his dad again was nice, without a doubt, but the things that John had then been forced to remember were beyond terrible.

When John was eight years old his father had been captured as a POW. Four over three weeks all John and his family could do was hope that his dad would come back home, safe and well.

Seeing his dad and then thinking about that only made him remember even more about what had happened to him on that planet. John could only hope that with time these scars could heal. And he knew they would because already they were.

* * *

Sam walked into the empty room, which was now her home away from home. It already had a bed and all other necessities that a person would need. In this case two people; herself and Jack. That's if you don't include the baby.

"Alright then," Sam said to herself as she began to unpack her things and make the rooms' atmosphere a little more relaxing and comfortable. Jack would be done helping Teal'c and Daniel soon enough.

Finally finishing unpacking her own civilian clothes that she had brought along with her, Sam made her way to yet another bag. Before doing so though Sam stopped for a moment and took a break on the bed. Staring down at her wedding rings Jack had given her, Sam couldn't help but think about her parents. But now wasn't the time to be doing that. Just as quick as they came, Sam wiped the small tears away that had been forming in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" A voice said, breaking Sam out of her thoughts.

Sam jumped slightly at the sound of the voice. "Jack," She said as she turned around and looked at him.

Jack walked across the room and took a seat beside her. "You okay?" He said as he wrapped an arm around her waste comfortingly.

"Fine," Sam said disbelievingly, shaking her head in an attempt to brush it off. It wasn't until a few weeks ago when she realized she got really emotional easily.

"Come here," Jack said as he pulled her into a hug. She loved it when he did this. Never had she felt so safe when he had his arms around her. "You know I love you right?" Jack asked.

"I know, I love you too. It's just…"

"Are you having regrets coming here?" Jack asked fearing that was it. He knew they should have just stayed on Earth. He was retired, the baby was on the way and they just got married a few months ago.

There was no doubt in Sam's mind -then or now- about coming to Atlantis. "No, no, not at all. I was just thinking about my parents, that's all." Sam said as she tried to send a weak smile towards Jack to try and assure him that she'd be okay.

"Alright."

* * *

"So that was it?" John asked disbelievingly. He thought there would be more of a problem to getting the other him and Teyla back to their own reality.

"Well the only problem was finding power and just knowing when the precise time was to touch the mirror so that it would be connected to the correct one. Unlike the other mirror, this one is constantly changing from reality to reality staying in contact with parallel planes making it almost impossible to tell where it is just by the visual provided." Sam explained to Major Sheppard.

"Hmm… I just thought it would take longer. Usually there's a problem with everything." John said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. However Sam knew that was true, much like things were –are- at the SGC.

"I know what you mean. We just had to get them back before the other you and Teyla started to react to the fact that there were two of you in one dimension. Doctor Beckett was concerned that if it happened to Teyla, the baby may be effected somehow." Sam said as they walked towards the jumper bay together.

"Good thing you and McKay figured something out so quick." John said with his usual charming tone.

"Here we are," John said as they entered into the jumper bay.

Sam looked around with absolute amazement in her eyes. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine something like this. She knew that the first time the first expedition team saw this they were just as amazed as she was right now, but looking at Major Sheppard right now you'd never know. "This is incredible."

"We're over here." Rodney said with his usual 'know it all' tone. "Ah Major –or should I say Doctor now- long time no see."

Sam sent a weak smile McKay's way and then quietly mumbled under her breath, "Oh brother." John couldn't help but let a little bit of a laugh out at her words.

"Well I'll just leave you to it then Doctor." John said as he began to leave and head back to meet up with Teyla.

"Sam, you can call me Sam." Sam said kindly.

"John." He said in a charmful like tone. "Alright then Sam, good luck here with McKay, have fun." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

* * *

John walked absent-mindedly along the halls of Atlantis. Just in the happening of a connection with Earth, so much had changed. John was never so surprised in his life when he saw his dad. It was quite a lot to take in. It was just so, so… he wasn't even sure there was a word to describe it.

Right now he was headed over to the Northeast peer of Atlantis to meet up with Teyla in their 'gym'. Though no matter how much he practiced, she would always be able to kick his ass.

As John walked in he noticed Teyla right away, sitting down and looking out at the view from the window. Without interrupting her thoughts John quietly made his way across the large, spacious room and took a seat beside her. As soon as he sat he looked across at her as she continued to gaze at the ocean.

The longer he did this, the more he realized the little things about her that made her so perfect. The colour of her hair, and the way it was highlighted when the sun poured down on it. The flawless tone and shape of every aspect of her face. How her eyes shined with absolute radiance. He couldn't place his finger on exactly what it was that was making him feel or think like this but if he had to take a wild guess he would say he was falling deeper and deeper in love with this beautiful goddess Teyla Emmagan.

Knowing for quite some time that he was right beside her Teyla finally chose to acknowledge it. She smiled and turned towards him leaning in and greeting him more then welcomingly with a kiss. She felt his grin form as she did so and in doing so she couldn't help but smile as well.

"Ready?" She asked as their kiss ended.

John faked an over dramatic sigh and in his usual playful tone, "Yea, but I mean we can just…" His words trailed off as Teyla started kissing him again.

Teyla pulled away and looked at him with a smile. "Not now though," She said as she hopped up off the seat and went into the middle of the room with two staffs ready in her hands.

"Alright, alright then." John said as he got up and followed her lead picking up two staffs as well and walking out into the middle of the room and getting ready. The last time she caught him off guard when he wasn't even ready or looking. He wasn't about to let that happen again.

They walked in circles around one another each waiting for someone to make the first move. When finally after what seemed like forever to John, Teyla moved quickly and went for his legs with both staffs. John of course wasn't expecting her move right then so couldn't prepare himself or even block her.

Teyla let out a luminous laugh right out loud as John hit the ground. Even her eyes were filled with the laughter and John could see it. "Oh so you think that's funny? Help me up would you?" John said still with his playful tone.

This time John struck first being quick with every move. But no matter how quick he went or how far he thought ahead her next moves, it was like she always twos steps ahead of him. Before her knew it he was once again having to admit defeat; this was becoming quiet a habit for him. His head was pushed right into her body as he tried to get away from the staff pressing against her neck.

The doors slid open with their usual quiet but noticeable sounds. Teyla looked over and smiled when she saw it was Johns father. She greeted him with a quick smile and looked back down to John.

Michael shook his head and couldn't but let a bit of a laugh slip. "How many times has she kicked your ass now?" He asked.

Teyla released John and pushed him away as she back away herself. John stood back up picking both staffs back up. "Too many," John said.

Within seconds again John found himself in an identical position as before. "And yet here were are on this fine day…" John said sarcastically. Teyla just laughed at him and let him get back up.

"Well as much as I'd love to continue to watch this you two, I was just here to let you know that myself, Sam and Jack are heading to mainland. Care to join us? I think your friend Lieutenant Ford is coming too."

"We will be there shortly." Teyla said then turned to John and they finished off by bowing their heads down to one another.

Teyla looked back up and John did the same. They both looked up and John smiled, then pulling her into a kiss. After what only seemed like a split second, John pulled away and looked at Teyla, tucking her hair back from her face. "Come on," John said as he grabbed the bag and took Teyla's hand for her to follow.

As they left the room the doors closed as usual behind them. John couldn't help but see a sort of hesitant look. The last time he and Teyla went to the mainland together was before he and Rodney went MIA, when she still had the baby.

Though it pained him to think that these memories surfaced within her mind as well, John knew that they should go. Teyla hadn't been there in a while and she would probably want to see many of her people. Plus, John was looking forward to teaching his dad how to use the jumper and if he was not mistaken General O'Neill had the gene too so there was one more pilot to teach.

* * *

As Teyla and John made their way to the jumper bay, John couldn't help but notice that his vision was becoming a little blurry and to focus now, was hard on his eyes. Choosing to just ignore it for now and wait until he got back to go see Carson, John didn't say anything about it to Teyla.

Quickly spotting which jumper they were in, Teyla and John made their way there in the large spacious area. John entered and noticed immediately that the lights were already on inside, so they had to of figured out that much at least. Basic things like the lights however; we're easy to control, with or without the gene.

As soon as John walked in more systems began to come online and because of this he immediately grabbed the attention of everyone else that was inside the jumper.

In particular Sam. "How'd you do that?" She said looking up from the main control panel.

John just pointed to his head then took the pilot seat. Teyla just shook her head at him and smiled. "Sweet!" Jack said as he then took the main pilot seat. "Couldn't do that on the one we found back in Earth's galaxy."

By the word Earth in the same sentence as the topic of jumpers Johns ears were immediately drawn to that. "I'm sorry General but did you just say the one you found in the Earth galaxy?" John asked trying to understand. He thought that there were only jumpers here. Even though he had never been involved with the SGC program, he read many reports and got the basic lowdown from Elizabeth, Rodney and Ford. He was sure they hadn't mentioned that to him.

"Actually it was a ship like this that was probably reconstructed by one of the Ancient researchers to become a time travel machine." Sam said. "We found it on one of the Tok'ra known planets."

Even Ford was now drawn to this conversation. "Did you say time machine?" He looked over at John and Teyla and saw that they knew where he was getting.

"Believe it or not…" Jack began but wasn't able to finish.

"Oh there's no doubt that it's true. But you see the thing is, we've heard of it before. A few months ago Doctor Weir, well sort of, was found. She said that she had used it and traveled back in time." Aiden briefly explained.

"It's a long story. We'll definitely have to inform all of you more later." John said, trying not to make this a big conversation and interrupt the current agenda.

"Ah yes, good point. But if you folks back there don't mind chatting about this some other time." Jack said with his usual serious but childish like tone, becoming impatient. He could also see this growing in John slightly.

"Alright then, let's go." John said. He turned back to the control panel and he could barely make any of it out. He tried blinking in an attempt to somehow try and focus his vision. As he suspected that didn't work, so instinctively he tried to rub he eyes quickly. Again this did nothing, if not make it worse.

Teyla looked up at him suspiciously, seeing what was the matter because usually they would have already been in the air. "John what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing, I'm fine." John said trying to make one last attempt at clearing his vision by blinking again.

He knew what was wrong, though he didn't want it to be that. As much as he was thrilled about Beckett finding something to give him his sight back, he often wondered if all the eye drops were really necessary.

Teyla sighed, knowing what was wrong and got up and walked over into the rear of the puddle jumper digging in one of the bags. In doing so she pulled out two small bottles of eye drops and walked back over to John.

"I'm fine!" John tried protesting once more.

"Oh would you just let her give you the damn drops so we can go!" Johns father Michael exclaimed. John sighed in defeat and tilted his head back slightly.

"More." Teyla said trying to make him tilt his back further. Even she knew how much he disliked eye drops. It's not that he was afraid, but he was uncomfortable with something going all over his eye.

Jack just shook his head with a grin as he waited. Sam noticed this and just had to mention, "Oh please Jack. Like you're any different with needles."

"Who me?" Jack said trying not to admit it.

"Don't even pretend like you aren't. Trust me I've seen you, or more less heard you, at some point or another during the last what, nine years. Plus Janet always used to tell me how much you'd whine and complain during our routine exams." Sam said with a victorious smile on her face.

Jack just looked at her pretending to hide that he knew she was right. But the mischievous glint in his eye told Sam otherwise. "Think what you'd like." Jack said sarcastically.

Sam just shook her head and looking over at Teyla and John again. She caught Teyla's eye and Teyla too empathized and shook her head as well. Teyla used her free hand to hold John's head from moving as she placed the drops in quickly. "One more." Teyla said as she saw John's discomfort growing.

"In one eye?" John asked hopefully.

"Nice try." A few seconds later, she was finished. "Better?" Teyla asked.

John tried blinking more. Already his vision was beginning to return back to normal. "Much." He said as he sat back up properly.

* * *

Once they took off, the flight there was no more then fifteen minutes. They landed the puddle jumper in what became the designated like landing space in the Athosian camp and they went their separate ways. Aiden took everyone except for John and Teyla. John had another idea of where they were going.

The two of them were headed to the beach that they had gone to before. Though Teyla was unsure why he wanted to go there instead of stay at the camp, John knew exactly why they were. It was to do something he realized he should have done a long time ago, when he was on that planet with Rodney.

* * *

**TBC**

**_Authors Note: What did you think? Let me know about what you think should happen with the crossover, because I don't want to drag it on for too long. Sorry it took me so long to post by the way. Please review!_**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I, the author of this fan fiction, do not own or represent any of these characters. They (the characters) and the Stargate: Atlantis concepts are strictly the property of MGM Worldwide Studios Inc._


	21. Let the Tide Come In

**Let the Tide Come In**

**Chapter 22**

John held onto Teyla's hand as they exited the tree line and saw the sandy beach and ocean that was before them. Both of them removed their shoes quickly knowing that if they tried leaving them on, they would become flooded with sand.

John walked with his usual casual posture, and style. As they made their way up the beach, Teyla wondered what could possibly have had him bring her out here. After what seemed like forever, Teyla had to ask. "Why did you bring me here?"

John stopped and turned himself towards her, taking both her hands into his. "Teyla, for quite some time I've wanted to ask you this. But it seemed like every time I got the chance, there was something that got in the way." John said as he looked deep into her eyes.

* * *

Rodney passed through the control room and knocked on Elizabeth's office door, though it was already open. Elizabeth looked up and saw Rodney and greeted him with a smile and gestured for him to come in.

"What is it?" She asked.

"The mirror," Rodney said handing her a folder. "It wasn't what we thought it was." He said.

"What was it then?" Elizabeth asked. If she wasn't mistaken, they were all pretty sure it was a portal to alternate realities.

"It wasn't a portal to alternate realities, but to a future timeline." He said with confidence that he was correct

"Are you sure about this?" Elizabeth asked having doubts.

"Positive," he said.

"Then how would Teyla and John end up back on Earth?" She asked. There had to have been a mistake. The John that came through the mirror had told them that, they made a connection with Earth, using a ZPM that was brought through on the second team that came through.

"I know what you're thinking; the power source to connect. It should have come through with Colonel Sheppard's team, but when they came through without one, I thought nothing of it. But that's when I thought they came from an alternate reality." Rodney said sounding a little frustrated.

"You're saying that them being here may have changed the timeline then?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes."

"Well then why would there still be a connection to Atlantis?" She asked.

"It's possible that it only varied our timeline. I read through the reports from the briefing with the other Major Sheppard, and so far almost everything else matches what he said. Except of course the power source and a couple of other obvious things." Rodney said. "I just don't understand how that affected whether or not we found a power source." He said shaking his head.

"Well, that's definitely a little frustrating to think that we almost had a ZPM. But I guess the good thing is that there was at least another team sent through from Earth." Elizabeth said.

"Well I just thought I'd let you know." Rodney said, getting up to leave. "I should get back to the lab."

"Rodney wait." Elizabeth said as Rodney almost exited her office. "Perhaps you could join me for lunch in about an hour?" Elizabeth said invitingly.

Rodney didn't know what to say at first, but after what seemed like forever to him he found the words. He smiles at her. "I'd like that." Rodney said. "I'll meet you here." He said, and then after both he and Elizabeth smiled in agreement, he left.

* * *

The wind picked up again on the beach causing Teyla's hair to fly around freely with it. John pulled one hand away from her, but still kept contact with her eyes. As he did this he pulled a small box out of his back pocket.

He brought it forward, revealing to Teyla what it was. Teyla covered her mouth in absolute surprise and over happiness. "This is why you wanted to bring me here in the note, isn't it?" She asked as she remembered the note he had left her earlier.

John nodded and smiled and dropped down on one knee and looked up at her. "Teyla, when I first met you, my world was turned upside down. Every single thing I had known changed into something I could never have imagined being true. Teyla you are the single most important, most beautiful, most amazing person in my life and I love you more then you could possibly imagine." John said.

Teyla's eyes were filling with tears, as her emotions were over come with happiness as John continued. "When I was missing, you were still with me. You always were; every night I would fall asleep with you, and in the mornings I'd wake up with you. Your courage, your smile and you were the one that got me through it all. Teyla I want you to be with me through everything for the rest of my life. And no matter what, there will never be any distance between us great enough to defeat my love for you. I love you Teyla. I love you, so please will you marry me?"

John opened the ring box in his hand to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring on a white gold band. Teyla kneeled down on her knees and leaned in and kissed him passionately. She pulled away and embraced him in a hug, where they both held one another like there was no tomorrow. "Yes, I will." She said happily.

John had never been happier in his life. He kissed her affectionately once more then placed the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. "I love you more then you will ever know Teyla." John said.

"And I love you too." Teyla said then began to kiss John once again. After what only seemed like a second Teyla pulled away. "We should go, the tide is coming in." She said trying to resist his kiss before he'd answer.

John grinned in his usual charming way. "The let it," he said.

* * *

Michael was led by a young Athosian named Jinto back to the puddle jumper after he had met with quite a few Athosians. When he arrived her saw Jack, Sam and Ford already waiting in the jumper and after looking over by the tree line he saw his son and Teyla making their way over to the jumper. They sure seemed pretty happy, he thought.

Once John and Teyla arrived at the puddle jumper, they said their good byes to a few fellow Athosians as entered the puddle jumper. John however stayed behind for a moment to say good bye to Jinto. Michael couldn't help but notice that there was a close bond there. After John said good be to Jinto, the jumper took off and made its way back to Atlantis, piloted by Jack and Michael.

* * *

John and Teyla waited until the next day to formally announce their engagement. For some it was a complete surprise, for others it was like they were expecting it. Doctor Harris from Beckett's medical team seemed to be quite happy about it all, and after forcing it out of Beckett pretty well, John discovered that there were a few people that were betting on when they would get engaged. At first John was absolutely shocked but after he gave it a little time to sink in, he couldn't help but laugh at it.

John couldn't believe it. His alarm was waking him up early on a Saturday morning which was his day off –like six am early– and still he was finding him self, dragging himself out of bed. John quickly turned off his alarm and threw it aside lazily, and attempted to just forget all about the meeting he had and go back to bed and enjoy his day off. However his alarm also woke up Teyla. Though Teyla liked the idea of sleeping in, as John would call it, she knew that the two of them had a meeting to get to.

She sat up and threw all of the covers on the floor in an attempt to get John up. She sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her eyes and stretched. She turned back to see John curled up in a ball in attempts to keep himself warm. "Five more minutes," he mumbled.

Teyla shook her head and tried pushing him over a bit. "Come on, wake up you big baby. You can sleep all you would like after the meeting." She said as she got up and headed across the room and into the washroom.

John sighed and sat up. "Stupid Rodney and his meetings," John mumbled under his breath as he got up and pulled out a clean pair of clothes to wear and a towel for Teyla. He walked into the bathroom and handed her, her towel then proceeded to brush his teeth.

Teyla quickly finished showering, so John could get in. They had twenty minutes until the meeting to get ready. John hopped in the shower as Teyla began applying her make up and getting dressed. Teyla left the bathroom door open so John could still hear her in the shower.

She walked back into their room and selected an out fit and laid it out on the still unmade bed. She walked back into the bathroom still only wearing a towel and began applying her make up as she talked to John. "Do you know what this meeting is about?" She asked curiously.

She waited a moment and still there was no answer. She turned on the Ancients style of a hair dryer, which was much like the Earth style, and began to quickly dry her hair before the meeting. "What?" John asked sticking his head out of the shower door, with soap covering the majority of his head.

Teyla of course did not hear him and continued to dry her hair. She turned off the hair dryer and heard John again. "I asked if you knew what the meeting was about. Doctor McKay did not say when he informed me last night." She repeated.

John heard her finally and went back to showering as he answered. "I don't know something about that mirror I think." He speculated. Teyla continued listening as she got dressed in the other room.

As she finished she saw John coming out of the bathroom and he too finished getting dressed and ready. Together they made the bed before leaving and as they left Teyla realized that the meeting would be starting in just a few minutes.

As they walked through the hallways of Atlantis and made their way to the briefing room, John wrapped his arm around Teyla's waist. Together they stopped by the commissary and grabbed a muffin each.

* * *

TBC

**Authors Note: I hope to update soon and have a little more of a spin to the plot again. Thanks so much for reading and please review!**


	22. Just Imagine

**Chapter 22**

**Just Imagine**

Teyla looked up as she heard a knock on the door. Smiling when she saw it was John she greeted him with a kiss. "Ready?" He asked.

This would be the first mission they would be going on since he and McKay both went missing. "I believe so. Are we to meet Doctor McKay and General Sheppard in the jumper bay?" Teyla asked.

"Yea, Ford's staying back on this one. He has to help Bates with something over on the mainland." John said. It was unusual for them to go on a mission without Ford.

Teyla and John entered the jumper and John took the pilot seat as usual and Teyla sat next to McKay. "Dial it up," John said to Rodney.

John sat there and for no reason he could think of, he was just imagining what his life was going to be like five years from now, ten years, even twenty. But no matter how far down the road he still saw Teyla by his side.

The sound of someone from the control room over the comm. had interrupted his thoughts. "Jumper two, you have a go."

Just before John took off as he had done time and time again, he stopped for a moment. John sat up from the pilots seat and started for the rear of the jumper. "Here dad, why don't you take this one? I think I'll just sit back here." John said to his father.

"Sure," Michael said as he vacated his seat and made his way to the pilot seat. "Here we go," Michael, said finally then the jumper as well as them entered the stargate.

It was late when they had arrived back on Atlantis. As they had suspected, it was a completely uninhabited planet. After unloading the jumper everyone headed back to their living corridors.

Jack arrived at the doorway and as quiet and as quickly as he could he opened it up and slid inside. Sam was already fast asleep and Jack quickly changed doing his best not to disturb her.

Jack laid down beside her and slipped under the covers, wrapping his arm around her as he did so. He leaned over and turned the lamp off that was next to him, then gently kissed Sam's cheek goodnight. "Night Sam," He whispered before he too fell asleep.

Teyla had quickly readied herself for bed while John had been taking his sweet old time as usual. After what seemed like forever John got into bed under the covers next to Teyla.

Teyla turned off the lamp and laid back down into the comfortness and safety of her fiancée's arms. "Good night," She whispered.

"Night," John said then leaned in and kissed her. "I love you."

Teyla smiled and gently whispered back, "Love you too."

Before John knew it, he was fast asleep. Nothing made sense, everything felt so strange nothing was right.

Everything was spinning around him. Or was he just spinning? He couldn't make sense of it. He stopped and looked around him registering what was going on around him.

It was like a video filmstrip of someone's life all around him everywhere he looked. But whose life he wondered.

He stopped and tried to focus on just one of them.

It was a birthday party… in Atlantis? This is just strange, he thought to himself. Leaving his own thoughts he went back to what he had just seen. For some reason it had stopped moving and everything else just kept going, round and round.

There was everyone there. Rodney, Elizabeth, his dad, Ford, Beckett, Teyla, himself and a little girl. She didn't look any older then five. Using his sense he saw that this birthday must be hers. One two, three… six. Okay so she was six years old. What good would that do, if he knew how old she was. Who was she, he kept wondering.

He paid close attention, hoping that somehow he could make sense of this. The only sound he could hear was like a blur of voices, songs and laughter.

He watched the one image of the birthday and next to the girl was him and Teyla kneeled next to her watching as the girl blew the candles out. In that one moment he had never seen himself smile that much, and couldn't help but let a small smile creep up on him. He was watching himself, and it was one of the strangest things ever.

What are they saying, John kept thinking to himself. Then suddenly the image began flickering and then, it changed. Only this time it wasn't focused on just one thing. The images were like a tape in fast forward mode. Then they stopped and it was once again focused on just one.

Before he could try and watch the image before he had done with the other one everything around him disappeared and he was left in what seemed like a never ending white room.

John turned around quickly looking for something or someone. When he saw nothing, he turned back. The whiteness was gone. He was now in a large room. It wasn't so much what the room looked like that caught his attention; it was who was in it. "Who are you?" He asked hoping the woman could answer what was happening.

The young woman was standing on an elevated stand in a beautiful white wedding gown, staring into a mirror and smiling at him. She turned around and for the first time John saw who she was.

The woman looked just like Teyla. Her smile, lips, hair, everything. Everything except her eyes. At first the woman didn't answer her question, but smiled instead. "Daddy it's me Michaela." She said playfully, her tone sounding as though she didn't take his question at all seriously.

"Da-. Mic-." John couldn't seem to find words to ask who she was or even why she was calling him dad. And for some reason, it was like he didn't want to.

The woman, Michaela, just dismissed his utter confusion with her unforgettable smile and stepped down from the stand, taking his arm once she did so. "Are you ready daddy?" She asked looking at him right in the eye.

Though John had no idea what was going on he nodded his head. "Yea."

She led him through to the doorway and he pushed it open. Suddenly, he found himself back in the white room with the images rushing around him in circles. Michaela was gone.

Then he heard a voice calling his name. "John," it was Teyla. "John," Where was she, he thought. "John!"

Before he knew it, the white room and the images were gone. He jolted awake, sitting up quickly in the process. He looked around him; he was back in reality, next to Teyla. He felt a hand on him and he laid back down then looked over to Teyla. "Is everything alright?" She asked quietly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yea, yea, everything's fine babe." John said, dismissing the dream he had just had. "It was just a dream, that's all." He said smiling to reassure her that he was okay.

Teyla smiled back and stopped running her fingers through his hair. Her smile grew as she spoke. "John," she began.

"Yea?" He said then kissed her.

She pulled away after a moment to continue. "I'm pregnant." She said happily.

John was in shock at first. And as this registered through his mind, the dream he had just had, began haunting him, but only for a moment. Then his senses came to him. He was going to be a dad. "I'm going to be a dad." He said.

Teyla nodded smiling with pure joy. "You're going to be a dad."

John grinned happily, as he had never been so happy in his life. He kissed Teyla for a moment, and then pulled away. "And you're going to be a mom." He said, as he looked right into Teyla's eyes.

Teyla nodded happily. "We're going to be parents." She said with joy filling her voice.

"You know what the best part of all this is?" He asked Teyla.

"What?"

John smiled, "That I'm going to be a parent with you. The most beautiful, wonderful, absolutely amazing woman in the universe." He said excitedly.

"I love you," She said happily then kissed him once more.

John grinned more then he had ever before. "I love you too." He said then continued to kiss Teyla.

TBC

Authors Note: Sorry this chapter took soooo long. I just wasn't sure what I was doing next. And don't worry this isn't the twist, that will be coming later (maybe). I'm not too sure when I'll be posting the next chapter but probably over the weekend. Please review!


	23. Talking

**Chapter 23**

**Talking**

Teyla walked into the commissary to see John sitting at a table already waiting for her. She grabbed a small tray of breakfast and walked over to join him. When she reached his table she sat beside him.

"Are you ready?" Teyla asked as she sat down.

John looked up. "As always," John said knowing that she was referring to the session he had with Heightmeyer.

John smiled at Teyla when he realized that she had been looking at him. "What?" He asked curiously with a small grin on his face.

"Nothing," She said with her own mischievous smile.

"Come on let's go, wouldn't want to be late now would we?" John said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Finally arriving at Doctor Heightmeyer's office the two of them entered. "Hello," Heightmeyer said politely, greeting the two in her usual polite manner. "Please sit, make yourselves comfortable."

Doing so, Teyla and John sat next to one another, with Heightmeyer in her chair across from them. Even then, there was still vacated furniture in the room. "Well, I know that Doctors Weir and Beckett wanted us to discuss what happened to you when you and Doctor McKay went missing. However I'd like to start by going back to even before that." Heightmeyer said in her usual calm tone.

"Sure, where then?" John said nodding his head in agreement.

Heightmeyer smiled at his question. "Well both of you still have two goa'uld symbiotes in you. You may want to discuss that, or even something else." She said.

Neither Teyla nor John were sure of where to begin. It wasn't like these meetings were all that routine yet. "How's about what first brought the two of you together?" Heightmeyer suggested. Over her time in Atlantis, she realized that by starting with something that wasn't the big problem, made it easier for people here.

Silence filled the room for a moment then Teyla spoke. "Dreams," was all she said.

Heightmeyer looked intrigued by this. "Dreams? What kind?" She asked curiously.

"Teyla was having nightmares, and one day she told me about them during one of her training sessions." John began to explain. "Over the next few weeks we became… closer."

"I see. Teyla, can you tell me what these dreams were about?" Heightmeyer asked.

"They were strange," Teyla began. "Though I now believe that the cause for them was because of the goa'uld symbiote. When I would wake from them, I often couldn't fall back to sleep. For some reason, I would not have them when John was there though."

"When you were young, did you ever have dreams like those?" Heightmeyer asked.

"No I do not believe so. However I do remember my father telling me of one he had before he was born. I have asked Charin about it recently." Teyla said.

"What did he tell you?" John asked.

Teyla smiled at herself. "He said he saw me as a young woman, even before I was born." Teyla said. "He said that one day, a great warrior would come through the Wraith well, and offer hope to our people instead of fear as the Wraith do. He also said that this warrior would be the one who would protect me and take me to the great city of the ancestors." Teyla said looking at John with a slight smile.

"Is it possible that the team that came through the Athos were those people?" Heightmeyer said to Teyla.

"Perhaps, however there was one flaw in my fathers story. He never said that this warrior would love me, as well as protect me and bring hope to my people." Teyla said smiling as John.

Heightmeyer smiled at the two of them and noticed to time. Despite the progress she knew they were making, their session was up. She needed to be at a meeting with Doctors Weir and Beckett in just five minutes. "Well, like I mentioned earlier, I wanted to keep the first session short. I really think we're getting somewhere already." She said.

"Yea same, so tomorrow again?" John asked.

"Yes. Oh and major, would you mind if your father came?" Heightmeyer asked sounding hopeful he'd agree.

John looked over at Teyla. When he saw the look of assurance he agreed. "Sure, no problem."

"Thank-you Doctor Heightmeyer. I shall see you tomorrow?" Teyla said politely with a smile as she got up to leave.

"Of course and Teyla- please call me Kate." Kate said with an assuring smile and tone.

After leaving Heightmeyer's office, the two parties went their separate ways. John took Teyla's hand into his and held it. They walked through the empty halls of the city and eventually found themselves back to their living corridor. Teyla had suggested that they take their free time and go for a quick training session for an hour or so. But John had said no, sub-consciously thinking that it may not be the best thing for them to do with the baby and all. He was taking no chances with this one.

"Come here, let's just relax and enjoy the peace." John said as he lay down across the bed.

Teyla opened the balcony doorway first, letting the gentle breeze flow through the room. She smiled and laid next to John, letting him wrap his arms around her.

Teyla thoughtlessly played with John's hands as they held hers. "John?" Teyla asked.

"Hmm?"

"I have met your father, but I often wonder, what was your mother like?" Teyla asked. She knew that John's mother had passed away much like hers had. Other then that though, she was sort of in the dark.

John smiled as he remembered his mother. "She was perfect. I was only fifteen when she passed away, but I'll always remember her laugh." He said as he thought of her. "I think that's one of my biggest fears. Forgetting her."

Teyla smiled and continued. "Do you ever talk about her to others? Other then to me?" She asked curiously. Teyla knew that she was one of the very few people John Sheppard trusted with his life, let alone his past.

John shook his head, "No not really. When she first died, I didn't talk to anyone about it. Until a few years ago I tried not to think about it at all. I just found it easier that way for some reason. To be honest, I think you're the first person I've ever really talked to about it. About a lot of things." John confessed.

"Not even with your father?" Teyla asked. When her mother died, she was only four years old, but she always remembers her father telling her of her mother.

"No. Let's just say after that, he didn't help much in my less then graceful teenage years." John said. "He had always been in the military since I was born. But when he went away my mom was always there. I guess things just changed." John said trying not to think too much about what exactly had happened. "A few years ago though, we made peace with each other." John said happy about the reconciliation he and his father had.

Teyla smiled again and turned around to face John. "What was her name?" Teyla asked.

John smiled, "Valerie."

"It's beautiful," Teyla said. She had never known anyone with that name, and she really did like it.

"Yea." John said. "Enough about that though babe. Let's talk about something a little more current." John said with a smile. "Say, I don't know…" John paused as though he was giving the subject thought. "The baby." He said with a grin.

Teyla smiled and rolled from her side to lay on her back. John propped his head up on his arm and looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. "Can you believe that in less then nine months, you and I will have a beautiful baby here with us?" John said as he imagined what the baby would look like.

"It's hard not to imagine things like, what its name will be, what colour hair and eyes it will have. Will it be a boy or a girl?" Teyla said smiling as she thought about those things.

"What do you think it's going to be?" John asked.

Teyla thought for a moment as she wondered about this. "Pilots," she said.

"Oh really?" John said.

"Just like their daddy." Teyla said smiling. John grinned back at her and leaned forwards to kiss her, whispering the words 'I love you', before making contact.

"I love you too," Teyla said.

Authors Note: Sorry I didn't have it up sooner. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not too sure when I'll post the next one, but hopefully by Friday for sure. Please review!


	24. Telling You

**Chapter 24**

**Telling You**

John walked up and down the hallways of the city in an attempt to find his father. "There you are!" He called to his father who was in the commissary.

Michael looked up to see his son coming towards him. Now or never, he thought to himself. "Why didn't you just comm. me if you needed me somewhere?" He said with sarcasm to his son.

"Because I just wanted to talk to you about something." John said about to sit down next to his father.

"Uhh, let's just go far a walk shall we?" Michael asked. "It's such a nice day out." He said jokingly as he looked out a window that was completely covered in frost. The winter months in Atlantis were creeping up much faster then they thought they would be.

"All right then." John said as he got back up and began to lead his father to a place where he knew they could get privacy. As they strolled through the busy city, they didn't really say much to one another. John quickly opened the door that led them out to one of the high balconies, and as he stepped out he took a deep breath of the cool, fresh air.

Michael walked out and waited for his son to continue with what he intended to say earlier. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about John?" He asked then walked over towards the railing of the balcony to look at the scenery before him.

John stood beside his father, letting his weight fall onto the railing before him with his arms supporting him. He smiled a little before he spoke. "Teyla's pregnant." He announced happily.

Michael was actually surprised by this. It wasn't really something he expected, but nonetheless was over-joyed about it. "That's wonderful, really it is." He said.

"But there is one more thing." John continued. "I was wondering if maybe you could come to a session with Teyla and I to see Heightmeyer." John asked his father.

Michael knew all about what happened earlier to his son, and also exactly why Doctor Weir had ordered that he see Heightmeyer. At least for a few sessions. "Sure, when?"

"Tomorrow." John said. He stood there for a while longer, and then decided it was time to leave. "Is there something else you needed to tell me?" John asked knowing that there must be something on his dad's mind.

There was a long silence that took over until finally Michael said what he needed to. "John, I'm sick."

Immediately John knew what his father meant. But how could that be? John began shaking his head back in forth in denial. "No, no," he paused for a moment. "What do you mean your sick? What?"

His father sighed, "I have cancer." He said trying not to sound scared about it and support his son.

"NO!" John said raising his voice as he slowly took steps back away from his father still shaking his head.

"Yes." Michael said calmly and firmly, following his son as John tried to step away. Within a few steps he hit the railing and slumped down, still looking right up to his father who was ever slowly making his way towards him.

"But how? Wouldn't they of picked it up before you came here?" John said trying to figure out in his own mind how this could be.

"I guess not," Michael said as calm as he could. "Look John, Beckett is doing everything he can to help me. So far, you're the only other person who knows." Michael said trying to assure his son in some way.

"How can you act so calm about this?" John said raising his a voice again with tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"You think I'm calm? John believe me, I am far from it. I don't think I have ever been so scared in my entire life. "John from what you've told me right now about Teyla, I'll be welcoming a beautiful grandchild into this world in just a few months. Do you really think I'm going to miss out on that?" Michael asked his son.

John stopped and looked back towards his dad. "No," He said with a half smile as though he was a little child.

"Good because I won't." Michael said as he sat down next to his son. John was still trying to convince himself to believe what his dad believed, but it was so hard. All John kept doing was thinking about what would happen if his father died, and those thoughts scared him like he couldn't believe.

John wiped the few tears from his face after a few minutes. He stood up, as did Michael and looked at his dad. "I should go now." John said but still not walking away.

"Okay," Michael said. "Don't worry, I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm going to stick around to see my own grandchild's birth. I promise."

"All right then," John said. "We should get going though." John said as he began to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow dad." He said as he left the room.

John walked down the hallways of the city and in his mind tried over and over again to find a proper and simple way to explain to Teyla what was happening with his father.

He paused outside the doorway before entering. Once he entered he quickly noticed that she was outside on the balcony, curled up on a chair looking out at the ocean.

John quietly made his way towards her. Teyla had heard him from the moment he entered the room. "Teyla?" John said as he approached her.

Teyla sat up and looked up to John who was standing over her now. The sun shined right into her eyes, causing her to squint as she looked at him.

"We need to talk about something," John said as he took a seat next her.

"What is it?" Teyla asked noting the look of seriousness on his face. And if she wasn't mistaken he looked like he had been crying a little. That wasn't really like John though, she thought to herself.

"My dad just finished telling me that…" he paused for a moment, struggling to find the words to finish. "He's…" John stopped and tried to hold back his tears, but failed.

Teyla saw John starting to fall a part so she got up and walked over to his chair and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "He's dying Teyla, dying." John finally said.

This actually surprised Teyla at first, but she later quickly reasoned that it was a logical reason for John to be acting like this. Even now her own emotions were starting to show, but she tried her best to stay strong for John. "It's not fair Teyla! How can this happen?" John said as he continued to let his emotions get the better of him.

Teyla raised her head and kissed John on his cheek then ran her fingers through his hair. She saw the tears now flowing down his face a little and gently wiped them away. She saw that they had stopped and John tried his best to smile. "How can this happen?" John asked in a quiet voice, looking into Teyla's deep brown eyes.

"Sometimes there are things that happen that we will never be able to know why they happen. I guess this is one of those things." Teyla said sending him a small smile back. "You'll get through this, I know you will." Teyla said assuringly as she wiped the last of his tears away.

"How do you know?" He asked wondering how she could make this assumption so quickly.

"Because you have me, the baby and everyone else here for you. And right now, you have your father too don't forget that. Plus you can get through anything." Teyla said in a confident voice that somehow assured John.

"Oh really, anything you say?" John said with his usual playful tone coming back to him.

Teyla smiled at him and gave him a kiss before saying something. After a moment she pulled away to answer his question. "Yes anything." She quickly said.

TBC

Authors Note: Hope to update soon so I'm hoping for Wednesday or Thursday. Hope you liked this chapter and please review!


	25. Relate

**Chapter 25**

**Relate**

Three months had now passed since Michael had told John about his cancer. Luckily for Michael the cancer was slow spreading and was taking time to develop more, according to Beckett.

John just lay quietly next to Teyla on the bed, listening to the music they had been playing last night. The music had just continued playing all through the night and continued even now. But it wasn't the music he was focused on particularly.

He watched Teyla as she slept. She looked so peaceful, not a thought in the world to disturb her right now. John listened to the rain as it fell almost silently and hit the skylight above them and outside.

John watched as he saw Teyla starting to wake. Her eyelids fluttered open and she smiled when she saw John. "Good morning beautiful," John said with a smile.

Teyla looked up to John who had his head propped up onto his arm as she spoke. "Morning," she said back. John stroked away a strand of hair that was resting on her face.

Both John and Teyla lay in each other's arms for the next little while. When finally they decided that they should get up because it wouldn't be much longer until someone came looking for them.

Teyla opened the slightly closed bathroom door to see John still getting ready. "John are you almost finished? Doctor McKay will already be waiting for you in the jumper bay to go to the Mainland." Teyla reminded John.

"Yea, yea, yea. I just have to finish my hair quickly." John said back as he threw on his regular black shirt and began to put his gel into his hair. Ten minutes later John was finally ready to go.

As the two of them walked down the now busy hallways of the city they met up with Elizabeth and a very impatient looking Rodney. "Well it's about time!" Rodney exclaimed.

"Right on time," John said with a mischievous smile. "You sure you're not coming?" John asked Teyla again.

"No, perhaps the next time. But for now I will just stay here." Teyla said reassuring John she'd be fine for a few hours while he was gone.

"Alright then, I'll be back in a couple of hours." John said then leaned in to give Teyla a kiss goodbye. "Love you," he said.

"Love you too," Teyla said with a smile. "I'll see you soon." At this Rodney simply rolled his eyes.

Both John and Rodney finished loading the jumper and began to take off. "Ready?" John asked Rodney making sure he had everything before they left.

"Of course," Rodney said as though it was a completely unnecessary question as though he never forgot anything when they went on missions and trips to the mainland. And with that the puddle jumper proceeded towards the mainland.

Elizabeth found Teyla before heading for lunch. "Teyla!" Elizabeth called to get Teyla's attention.

Teyla stopped when she heard her name called and turned to see whom it was. "Elizabeth," Teyla kindly greeted.

"Are you busy right now?" Elizabeth asked hoping that her reply would be no.

"I do not believe so. May I ask why?" Teyla said curious to hear what her friend had to say.

"Well then perhaps you would like to join me for lunch before the meeting with Doctor O'Neill at two." Elizabeth offered.

"I would like that very much," Teyla said with a smile. It had been quite some time since her and Elizabeth had done something together, let alone have lunch with one another.

John sighed growing impatient again with Rodney's piloting skills. "Rodney who on Earth taught you hot to drive?" John asked.

"Why?" Rodney asked.

"Well let's just say your piloting skills aren't exactly top notch, and leave it at that shall we?" John said with the lurking sarcasm obvious in his tone.

Rodney simply shot John and evil glare. "Well we'll be there soon so no worries, I'm sure we'll be _just fine _until we arrive." Rodney said, emphasizing the 'just fine' as he spoke.

A silence filled the small jumper when finally Rodney spoke once more. "Have you ever told her about it?" He said with a quiet tone, as though he was almost afraid to touch on the subject.

John was quiet for a moment as he thought about the terrible subject McKay had just brought up. For a moment, Rodney thought he wasn't going to get an answer at all when finally John spoke. "No, and honestly, I don't think I can… at least not yet. You?"

Rodney tried his best to fight off the memories. John was just about the only person he could ever really talk to about it because, he too, could relate to what happened to the two of them on that planet, when they went missing. "I tried once," Rodney slowly began, "but I couldn't." One of the endless memories flooded his mind as he remembered.

_"Hello?" Rodney called looking around in the seemingly never-ending blackness that surrounded him. "Is anyone there?" He called wearily. _

_"Rodney!" He heard a woman's voice call to him. He stood, thinking about which direction it had come from, but no matter how hard he concentrated it seemed as though it came from every direction. "Rodney!" He heard the voice call once more._

_He turned to see the blackness gone. Instead he saw Elizabeth standing right in front of him. "Elizabeth?" Rodney asked, unsure of what he was seeing. Why didn't anything feel right? Rodney thought in his mind._

_"Rodney I need your help." Elizabeth began._

_Rodney knew that he would do anything for Elizabeth. "Of course, what is it?" Rodney asked eagerly._

_"What's the address to the city?" Elizabeth asked casually._

_"They city?" Rodney gave her a confused look._

_"Atlantis," Elizabeth said as though she was stating the obvious for him._

_Rodney shook his head in confusion. "Why though? You know it just as well as I do." He said, while still in his mind was trying to make some sense of what was going on._

_"I know, just tell me though," Elizabeth said again._

_Rodney looked at her for a moment. "No," he said sounding extremely confident in is answer. "I won't," he said making sure his message was clear._

_Elizabeth tried not to look shocked. "Why not? I thought you trusted me?" Elizabeth said trying to make Rodney question himself._

_Rodney paused for a moment trying to run the scenarios through his mind when finally he firmly answered once more. "No, this isn't real. NO!" He began to shout._

"I know what you mean." John said with a sincere look as he spoke to Rodney. "And thank-you. I don't think I've ever told you that yet."

"I know and thanks too by the way." Rodney said, shaking the memories from his head.

TBC

Authors Note: Sorry this took so long, but I wrote three different versions of this chapter and it took me forever to write it the way I wanted the plot to play out more in future chapters. Thanks so much for your patience and for reading, as well as your ever wonderful and continuous reviews! Please review!


	26. Collide

_Authors Note: Listen to the song 'Collide' by Howie Day first, and you'll make sense of a certain part later… you'll_

_see._

**Chapter 26**

**Collide**

"Is that it?" John asked as both he and Rodney finished unloading the jumper. "I mean that really didn't seem like that was as much as we packed!" John said sarcastically joking with Rodney.

"Oh, HA, HA, very funny!" Rodney said with just as much sarcasm as John. "I have to be going, I'll see you tomorrow then." Rodney said as he took one last bag with him to drop off in his lab on the way back to his peaceful living corridor.

John quickly powered down the jumper and decided that it was about time he headed back to his own corridor and call it a night. Maybe Teyla would still be awake, though he doubted it.

As he suspected Teyla was already fast asleep, so John decided to have a quick shower first before heading to bed. As John continued to get ready for bed, thoughts of what had happened to him while he was gone and the conversation he had with Rodney, lingered over his mind.

John turned on the shower and quickly hopped in hoping that this would somehow take his mind of what had happened to him. Instead things worsened. As soon as he hopped in his mind was flooded with one of the seemingly hundreds of false memories from that planet when he was missing.

_He was suddenly in a jumper flying somewhere. Where he was flying he didn't have a clue. Teyla sat next to him and began to speak. "We should be back to the city within the city in the next few minutes, should we not?" She said to him._

_John looked around puzzled of what was happening. Before he knew what was happening next, the jumper's systems began to shutdown. He looked back down to the control panel then to Teyla in alarm. _

_"What's happening?" Teyla asked urgently as she sat further back in her seat to hold on._

_John was trying his best to gain control of the jumper once more, but no matter what it was unresponsive. "Hold on! We're going down!" John quickly warned, the adrenalin in him increasing by the second. Just as he had been trained to do back on Earth, he quickly radioed the Atlantis base. "MAYDAY! MAYDAY! We're so going down! Our location is approximately six kilometers East of the city! Requesting," but before he could finish the jumper hit the ocean and the transmission ended._

_Luckily the jumper shield was somewhat holding back the vast amount of water and also protected them from the strong impact of the crash. Teyla looked behind her and saw something that horrified her. Instinctively Teyla reached over for John to get him to look back as well. "John!" She said in a somewhat panicky voice. _

_John quickly whipped his head around to see what had alarmed Teyla. Already water was beginning to fill the jumper. John immediately moved from his seat to close the small set of doors behind him in an effort to block the water from flooding the front of the jumper so quickly. However it seemed to do little good. By the time John was back in his seat the pressure of the water was already having it's affects on the door. "Damn it!" John cursed._

_Everything was happening so fast, why though, John thought. John looked over to Teyla who was clearly worrying herself. He turned back to the control panel and attempted to contact Atlantis again. "Weir! We're really going to need some help quick! The jumpers already flooding!" John said trying to keep a calm tone._

_"We hear you John! Bates and Stackhouse have already assembled a team and are on their way." Elizabeth said trying to somehow reassure John, but failing miserably. _

_"Ten minutes out Sir!" John heard Bates say over the radio. John stood from his seat again and began looking around for something that could somehow aid the two of them._

_When John turned to look at the small doors that were holding back some of the water he saw what he knew was coming. Water was leaking through and quickly building up. Before John could warn Teyla the doors came tearing open, unable to withstand the water of the other side. Water came washing into the small space that they were in and flooding the room to John's waist. _

_John could still tell that the room was still filling with water by the second. "Teyla!" He called as he quickly scanned the room for her, but not seeing her. Immediately his panic grew. "Teyla!" He called once more. Where was she, he thought? "TEYLA!" He shouted, the fear growing in his voice. _

_Just as he was about to dive under to see if she was still under there, she came up, gasping for air. She quickly wiped away the water from her eyes, and looked around for John. "Teyla!" John called as he swam the small space to her. The moment he reached her, he grabbed her shoulders to look at her. "Are you okay?" He asked the panic and fear in his voice still obvious._

_Shaking because of the cold, she nodded, "yes, I am fine." Over the radio he heard Bates voice again. _

_"Sir, is everything okay?" _

_"No Bates, everything is not okay. Over half the jumper is flooded and it's still coming in as we speak. How much longer?" John said in the calmest voice he could manage._

_"Six minutes Sir." Stackhouse replied._

_"Stackhouse?" John asked over the radio. For some reason or another he and Stackhouse had come to know each other quite a lot lately. _

_"Yes sir?" Stackhouse replied, curiousness in his voice as he spoke over the radio. _

_"Go fast." John said with a slight grin and a bit of comical sarcasm in his voice. Teyla looked over to John and smiled. The water was approaching Teyla's shoulders already._

_Stackhouse smiled on the other end, "yes Sir, four minutes out."_

_John looked around him and knew that even just four minutes wouldn't be short enough. The jumper was filling up way too quickly. John's height allowed him to still able to stand properly, with his feet touching the ground and his head well above the water. Teyla however was not so lucky. The water was now at her neck, and he saw that she already had to tread some water. _

_"Take all the equipment you have on you off." John said as he began to dot he same. "It'll help." He explained._

_Teyla did her best not to have to get a lot of water in her mouth or nose as she did so, but it was proving to be difficult. Thankfully though, she did not have much on. By the time she and John were finished doing that, she was unable to touch the bottom without water covering her mouth. _

_Teyla swam towards John what was still able to stand and grabbed onto him for some support. When John saw her coming towards him, he too swam a bit towards her, though the space was not much. He grabbed her and pulled her towards him, raising her head well above the water. _

_Teyla wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his. She hung on tight to him. "I love you John," she whispered softly into his head. _

_John didn't say anything for a moment then he spoke. "I love you too babe," he said reassuringly. Partly for her, but also for himself. He looked towards her and kissed her softly for what he thought may be the last time. _

_Before he knew it she pulled away from his kiss and spoke. "We don't have to die John," she said still looking deep into his eyes. _

_"Don't talk like that!" John demanded and he looked away from her eyes as he saw the sincerity in them. _

_"Just tell me how to get back to the city." She said softly as she stroked her fingers through his hair. _

_This caught John's full attention. "What?" He asked a little more then confused._

_"We're both going to die. Who's it going to hurt?" She asked sounding a little odd. John examined her expression closely._

_"Babe what for? You know just as well as I do." Before he could say another word the water rapidly rose and went above both his and Teyla's head. He had barely enough time to catch one final breath. He saw Teyla before him struggling for air, looking for a way out. Finally she stopped and looked over to him. He stared at her through the icy blue water that separated the two of them. _

_"TEYLA!" He tried to shout, but only sucked in more water. He saw her whisper three tiny words to him, and then she closed her eyes. _

"TEYLA!" John suddenly found himself back in the city with water pouring down on him and he stepped back away and hit to shower wall. As he recalled what he had just remembered, he immediately questioned if it really had happened or not. "Teyla," he said quietly. He instantly looked up and froze in panic, worrying for her.

Quicker then ever, he turned off the shower and hopped out, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist. He opened the door, only to see a now awake Teyla standing there. She looked up at him concerned of what had happened.

She had heard him shout, and immediately awoke. She was dressed in her pajamas- a pair of shorts and a tank top. John halted the moment he saw her and looked down at her with tears in his eyes flowing freely. As soon as she saw this she wrapped her arms around him tightly and held him close. She looked back up at him and wiped some of his tears away quickly then ran her fingers through his dark wet hair. "It's okay, I'm here." She said softly in a comforting voice. "Everything's alright."

Teyla took John's hand and led him to the bed to sit down. As she went, she hit play on the CD player quickly.

_The dawn is breaking...  
A light shining through...  
You're barely waking...  
And I'm tangled up in you. _

John and Teyla sat down on the edge of the bed, the two of them still holding hands. There were still tears that filled John's eyes, but he couldn't help it. Teyla wrapped her arm around him and brought his head to rest on her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair, and John closed his eyes.

_I'm open, you're closed.  
Where I'll follow you'll go.  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again._

When John recalled that terrible thought that had somehow been put into his mind on that planet, he realized just how much it scared him to think of how it would be if something ever happened to Teyla. To never hear her laugh again. Never spend time on the beach with her in his arms again. To never be able to see her beautiful smile, to comfort her, to kiss her again, to make love to her. He'd never again be able to hear her voice, joke with her, and spend time with her. There were a million things that he'd never be able to do with her and even more things that he'd miss.

Never in his life had he ever fallen apart like this. Sure there were a few times when he let some tears fall, but in the grand scheme of things he usually liked to keep things all inside. Though he hated to admit it, he did for some unknown reason. But with Teyla it was completely different. He was never scared to show his feelings and tell her things that he would otherwise never tell any other soul in the entire universe.

_Even the best fall down sometimes.  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme.   
Out of the doubt that fills my mind,  
I somehow found you and I collide._

John lay there with his eyes closed, a million and one thoughts racing through his mind. When he heard Teyla's soft voice begin to sing quietly to the words. This was the song they had danced to the night after he found out she was pregnant.

"_I'm quiet, you know,  
You make a first impression.  
I've found I'm scared to know,  
I'm always on your mind."_

John couldn't help but let a smile creep up on his face as he turned around to look up at her as he joined her softly.

"_Even the best fall down sometimes.  
Even the stars refuse to shine.   
Out of the back you fall in time  
Somehow find you and I collide..."_

The two of them quietly sang the song as the soft sound of it filled the room. John and Teyla stopped singing for the next little part as they two of them just looked deep into one another's eyes.

_Don't stop here...  
I lost my place...  
I'm close behind..._

John sat back up and pushed the small piece of Teyla's hair out of her face then alone, began to sing the next part to her though his throat and nose were slightly plugged.

"_Even the best fall down sometimes.  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme.   
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find, you and I collide.  
You finally find, you and I collide.  
You finally find, you and I collide."_

John slowly leaned in to kiss Teyla, but just as he was about to brush her lips, he stopped. Teyla then leaned in that last little bit slowly and closed to space. Their lips brushed for a moment then the two of them passionately kissed for what seemed like an eternity. Finally John pulled back just to say three tiny words to her. "I love you."

TBC

Authors Note: Sorry the chapter took a while. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm hoping to have the next one up for Monday for sure seeing as it's already half way done. By the way, the song I used was by Howie Day and it was called 'Collide'.


	27. Perfect

**Chapter 27**

**Perfect**

"Major Sheppard, Doctor Beckett would like to see you in his office. He said Teyla is already waiting there." The gate technician said over the comm. to John, who had just stepped through the gate along with Stackhouse, Bates and Fields.

John looked over to Stackhouse and jokingly said to him in a quiet tone so only he could hear, "and I didn't even get hurt or do anything this time."

Stackhouse smiled at this and shook his head at the Major's remark.

John quickly headed to change before he quickly headed to the med lab where he knew Beckett and Teyla would both be impatiently waiting for him. Instead of changing into his regular uniform -gray pants and a black tee shirt- he put a pair of back shorts and a gray tee shirt on; though he knew it wasn't much of a difference. After seeing Beckett for whatever it was he wanted he planned on heading fro a jog along the outskirts of the city. At least in the parts that had already been explored.

"Knock, knock," John said as he entered Beckett's office. John saw no expressions of fear, or sadness what so ever so he naturally presumed that meant nothing was wrong. So he hoped. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes of course Major," Beckett said as he pulled out a chart from his desk. "Teyla and I thought you'd want to be here for the ultrasound."

"That's today?" John asked shocked by the fact that he'd forget. "I thought it was tomorrow?" John said.

"No need to worry Major. The ultrasound was scheduled for tomorrow, yes. But I wasn't too busy so I asked Teyla if it would be alright if I moved it up to today." Beckett said as he got up to leave his office. "Now just follow me," Beckett directed Teyla and John.

As Teyla was leaving, John grabbed her hand to stop her. He leaned forwards and kissed her cheek from behind her, then wrapped his arms around her waste and quietly said, "I missed you," into her ear.

Teyla placed her hands onto his which were wrapped around her waist and smiled then said back, "you've only been gone three hours you know."

John smiled and began to explore the parts of her neck that was hidden under her hair. "Yea I know but I still missed you."

"Alright you two love birds." Beckett said as he began to re-enter his office. "We're ready now. Teyla dear, if you'd just change over there," Beckett said as he handed her a gown and pointed to a closed off area.

Once Teyla had finished changing, her and John waited for Beckett on one of the many beds. John sat next to Teyla in a chair by her bed. Beckett approached them and he too sat next to Teyla, only on a stool. "Alright, this may be a little cold at first." Beckett warned before he started applying the gel.

The moment Beckett turned his head away John took the opportunity to see what the good doctor was talking about when he said it was cold. John quickly touched the gel that was now on Teyla's stomach and rubbed it between his fingers. Teyla just shook her head and smiled at John. Sometimes he had to same sense of curiosity as a child.

"Baby's heart rate looks good. All vitals are just as they should be." Beckett said as he scribbled a few things down on his chart that was before him. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" Beckett asked Teyla and John who were watching the screen before them of their unborn child.

John looked down to Teyla. "What do you think?" He asked as he held her hand. "Do you want to know, or just let it be a surprise?"

Teyla thought about it for a moment then spoke. "Let's find out." She said with a smile looking from John then to Beckett.

"Major?" Beckett asked making sure he too wanted to know before he said anything.

"Sure why not?" John said with a smile as he awaited the answer to such a seemingly simple question.

"Congratulations you two, in three more months you'll be welcoming a baby boy into the world." Beckett told them.

Teyla smiled and looked over to John. "Sweet!" John said excitedly. Teyla just smiled at this remark.

"Okay then, I suppose we're all finished here." Beckett said as he finished writing down his last few notes. "And here you go," Beckett said as he handed Teyla and John a small piece of paper.

Teyla took the picture and smiled, then handed it to John. It was a picture of the baby.

Once Teyla was finished changing, John glanced at his watch and realized the time. It was already six and he was getting a little hungry. "You want to stop my the commissary and get something to eat?" John asked Teyla, taking her hand as they left the med lab.

"I would like that," Teyla said as she walked next to John closely.

The two of them finished their meals and decided to just sit out on one of the balconies for a while. On the way out of the commissary John grabbed a small cup of yogurt that had just been put out. From what he could tell it looked like strawberry, or maybe even a cherry flavor.

"Want some?" John offered Teyla as they entered he balcony area. He held the spoon out to her.

Teyla opened her mouth and ate the yogurt that he'd offered. John sat down on a white chair and put his feet up on the footrest before it. He made room for Teyla to sit down with him, and she did so. Teyla sat down between his legs and rested against his chest.

John wrapped his hands around her waist, still holding onto his yogurt, and let them rest on the top of her growing belly. He scooped out another spoonful and went to eat it himself, but instead Teyla grabbed his hand and took it.

John just smiled and took another spoonful for himself, this time actually eating it. Again he took another spoonful and gave it to Teyla. "So," he said after they finished the yogurt and he placed it aside. "I've been wondering," he continued with his thought.

"About?" Teyla asked curiously, tilting her head up a little to see him.

John leaned his head forwards and rested it on her shoulder and looked over to her face. "When you might like to become Mrs. John Sheppard?" John said with a grin on his face.

"Ahh, yes. I too have been thinking about that." Teyla paused for a moment and thought about it more.

John spoke before she said anything else, "would you like to before or after the baby's born?" John asked.

"Before I think. Soon though," Teyla said delightfully. "Where do you think we should do it though?" Teyla asked John, having it not been something she had put too much thought into lately.

"Hmmm…" John said as he quickly thought about it. "How's about the mainland? On the beach that you and I go to when we're there?" He asked. "Or maybe right here in the city, on one of the balconies?" John suggested.

"I like the beach. That would be wonderful. We could have a small wedding, nothing big." Teyla said. Then she asked him the question that she had been wondering about a lot lately. "When?"

John didn't say anything for a moment, instead he thought about it. "How's about at the end of this month?" John continued with his thoughts. "I mean really, if we're just having a small wedding I see no reason why not. I know Elizabeth and many others wanted to help. What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect." Teyla said as she turned her neck to look at him.

John leaned forwards a little more and kissed Teyla. "Just like you." John said with a grin.

TBC

Authors Note: Thanks so much for all of your reviews and I hope you continue to do so! I should have the next chapter up by Tuesday or Wednesday (Wednesday being the latest). Please let me know what you think! Thanks!

_Authors Replies:_

**Drew Ainsley: **_Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews, I really and truly appreciate them! I just heard the song 'Collide' the other day when I was watching an Alias music video about Sydney and Vaughn… anyways I too thought it would be the perfect song to do a Sheyla video to. So I am also working on one of those. I'm glad you liked the song choice I used too. What do you think of it for a wedding song in a future chapter? If you can think if any other songs be sure to let me know in one of your many reviews. Once again, thank you so much for your continuous reviews!_

_Sincerely,_

_Allie_

**CharmedAli: **_I really must thank you for your reviews and I hope you continue to do so. I love reading reviews for this fanfic. I'd love to hear more from you about the plot line. I try to update often but I must warn you sometimes it does take me a little while, though lately they've been pretty regular. It usually takes me no more then a few days. I'm actually going to try to write three or four chapters and post them all at once. I'll have to see. Thanks for your input and I hope to hear more of it!_

_Sincerely,_

_Allie_

**kippling croft: **_To start, I'd like to thank you so very much for your reviews throughout this story, and I hope they continue. Yes I know I've been promising some more McWeir but I'm not exactly a huge fan of that particular romance. Though I do think they would be perfect for each other. I'm actually thinking there may be some in the next chapter or two. Also, in some of your earlier reviews they talk about the baby. Well I have already planned out what's happening there and I think you'll really like it. I hope to be seeing more of your reviews in the future!_

_Sincerely,_

_Allie_

**And thank-you so very much to everyone else. I always enjoy your positive input and insight. I'll reply to more of your spectacular reviews in a few more chapters. Please continue to read and review!**

**Sincerely,**

**Allie**


	28. Best Friend

**Chapter 28**

**Best Friend**

"Are you sure it was an actual hive ship?" John asked Bates again.

"Positive Sir," Bates confirmed his original statement. When Bates and his team had been on their last mission to M3G 698, they had stumbled upon a Wraith hive ship surprisingly.

"As great as the obvious risk is, I believe that the reward is far greater. If your team could access the main control system and bring the information back here we would have a significant advantage over the Wraith." Elizabeth said approving the mission.

John didn't say anything for a moment. Everyone in the briefing anticipating what he was going to say. "Alright, we'll go. But I'm not making this one an order." He said to the room full of military personnel. "We'll go over further ops in about an hour." John said finally deciding whether or not this particular mission was worth the risk.

"Okay then, I think we're finished here then." Elizabeth said as she rose from her seat.

John opened the door to his and Teyla's living corridor. "Teyla?" He asked as he walked in. Before he could get a response he saw her lying on the bed.

"Good morning," She greeted John as she stood from the bed and walked through the room to John, wrapping her arms around him when she reached him. She rested her head on his chest, not saying anymore.

John kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her, holding her and wanting to never let go. "When do you leave?" Teyla asked.

"Probably within the next couple of hours. We have a briefing in an hour." John said informing Teyla. "I'll be okay though," he said comfortingly.

"I know you will," she said.

"I'm going to miss you," John said his emotions getting the better of him as he spoke.

Teyla smiled and looked up to him. "As will I," she said before she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to hers so their lips could meet. Just promise me one thing," Teyla began, "Promise me you'll marry me and be able to be here for me and your son, always." Teyla said as she looked into John's eyes.

John didn't even hesitate before he spoke. "I promise you," he said before he kissed her again.

After a while John looked at his watch and realized the time. If he wanted to talk to Rodney before the briefing he knew that he should probably leave now.

"I'll see you after the briefing," John said before he left. As he walked down the halls of Atlantis he thought more and more of what would happen if something were to happen to him on this mission.

Just as he had suspected, John had been able to find Rodney very easily by first looking in his lab. "Hey Rodney, can I talk to you for a minute?" John asked as he entered the lab.

Rodney looked up to see John touching random objects, handling them as though they were toys. "Yes, yes, but how's about we go some place else, okay?" Rodney said as he grabbed the artifact from John's hands.

"Sure," John said and then led them to a balcony where he knew they'd have at least some level of privacy.

"I need to ask you something," John began a little hesitantly. Over the past months he had come to know Rodney and Rodney had come to know him, and now he realized that Rodney McKay, his polar opposite, was in fact his best friend.

"Sure, what is it?" The scientist asked not expecting at all what was about to come.

"Look you know about the mission we're going on, well I'm going on, in a few hours right?" John said stating what he already knew.

"Yes of course," Rodney said. Right now this mission was top priority in the city. He was working on a way for the team to quickly access the proper data they were looking for when John came to see him.

"Then you of all people know how dangerous it's going to be," John said which sort of worried Rodney. "Look Rodney the thing is," he paused for a minute. "You and I have known each other for quiet some time now. And despite the fact that your can be a pain in the ass on a day to day basis, your still a good person." John smiled then said, "and don't tell anyone I said this but you're a good friend too," he said sarcastically with a grin.

"Look, if your going to say what I think you're going to say, don't." Rodney said dreading what John could possibly say next.

John just ignored what Rodney said and continued. "I pray to God that nothing is going to happen to me and that I'll come home safe to Teyla and the baby, but you and I know that there's always that chance that I won't."

Rodney was quiet as he listened to John continue despite his desire to protest. "Promise me that if I don't some back you'll take care of her. I need to know that if something should happen, you and Elizabeth will be there for her."

"Look nothing's going to," but before he could finish John stopped him.

"Just listen! Please," John asked finally making the doctor realize how sincere he was about this. "Tell him about me, would you?" John asked Rodney. Rodney continued to be silent as John continued. "Teach him about football and even hockey. Despite what I say, I like hockey." This caught Rodney's attention and brought a smile to both their faces.

"Well I'll give the football one a shot but despite what you may think I'm not superman," Rodney joked with his own sarcasm. Silence fell over them then. "Don't worry, I swear I will." Rodney said, "I give you my word."

John turned to Rodney and looked him in the eye. "I know you will."

"But you're coming home." Rodney said, positive of himself.

"I hope you're right," John said looking back out to the ocean.

"When aren't I?" Rodney asked rhetorically in a sarcastic tone.

John laughed and shook his head. "Thanks, really." John said looking to Rodney for a moment then to the ocean. "So, what's up with you and Elizabeth lately?" John asked changing the subject.

Rodney paused before he answered, considering what to tell John. "We're pregnant," Rodney announced to John pleased.

"That's great Rodney. Really it is!" John congratulated the doctor.

"Thanks," Rodney said pleased with himself. "You know if someone told me a year ago that this would be my life today, I'd laugh at them, thinking they were some crazy person." Rodney said knowing John no doubt felt the same.

John glanced at his watch and realized the briefing started in ten minutes. "I better go, see you at the briefing." John said as he left.

Just before John left Rodney caught him. "So you say you like hockey eh?" Rodney asked.

John grinned mischievously and shrugged his shoulders. "You really didn't think football was the only sport I played in high school now did you?" John asked then left.

Rodney shook his head. "Well I'll see you at the briefing," Rodney said then turned back to stare at the ocean view for a while longer.

TBC

Authors Note: Finished this on Tuesday but for some unknown reason I just saved to document to my computer and didn't post it. But here it is, and I hope you enjoyed it. By the way I got the idea for the John/Rodney talk from a song called "If Something Should Happen" by Darryl Worley. I was going to have this conversation be between John/Aiden and build on their friendship but Aiden would be going on this mission. Let me know what you think and please REVIEW!


	29. Brief Plan

**Chapter 29**

**Brief Plan**

Teyla sat in the control room. There were only two others there seeing as it was one in the morning. Neither of them questioned her presence and understood in a way why she was there. John and the others were due back in two hours and she wanted to be here. The fact was she couldn't be anywhere else.

The sudden activation of an incoming wormhole jolted all three of them out of their thoughts. "Incoming wormhole!" The technician announced.

Teyla quickly vacated her chair and ran next to the technician waiting for an IDC code to come through. So far nothing was coming. Moments later Elizabeth and Rodney came rushing into the control room. The seconds that passed seemed like an eternity, when finally they received an IDC.

The second Teyla saw that Lieutenant Ford's IDC appear on the screen she rushed out of the control room and raced down the steps along with both Elizabeth and Rodney. All three of them stayed a safe distance away from the gate making sure the jumper had enough space to enter.

The puddle jumper appeared through the stargate and the shield quickly reappeared before four more wraith darts collided with it. Teyla could hear Elizabeth sigh with relief once the wormhole disengaged.

"Let's head to the jumper bay," Rodney suggested, taking the lead.

When they arrived in the jumper bay Beckett and his med team were already there. Teyla, Elizabeth and Rodney waited outside the jumper's entrance seeing how crowded it was. "Count of one… one." They heard Beckett say as they raised two stretchers.

It was Ford who was on the first one, who seemed to have been hit with a wraith blast. Elizabeth looked worried immediately, but Carson assured her he'd be just fine before quickly heading off to the infirmary. A second stretcher came out with John laying on it, blood covering his arm and one side of his chest.

He was still conscious so that was a good sign. Teyla quickly caught up with him and took his hand. "Don't worry babe, I'll be okay. It just hit my shoulder." John said squeezing her hand tightly. "I promise."

Teyla sat with Elizabeth at her side in a small waiting area outside the infirmary. An hour later Beckett came out. "Good news. The Major will be just fine. There's no sign of any infection and the bleedings stopped. If you'd like lass' you can see him now." Beckett said. Teyla quickly left to see John while Elizabeth and Beckett stayed behind.

"What happened? I thought the Wraith used stunning weapons?" Elizabeth asked Beckett trying to figure out how John had ended up being shot with a bullet.

"Well I asked Major Sheppard and Sergeant Bates. Turns out they met up with Genii who were after the same thing." Beckett said still surprised about the whole ordeal himself.

"Well thank heavens we managed to retrieve the data instead of them." Elizabeth said. Rodney was already analyzing the data with Dr. Zelenka.

"Is he going to be okay though?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course. He should be out of the infirmary tomorrow evening if he has his way." Beckett laughed. "Lieutenant Ford should be okay as well. Fortunately he didn't take the force of full blast. I'd like to keep him in for observation until tomorrow though."

"Thank you," She said. "You should get some rest though," Elizabeth said to Carson who was starting to look extremely tired, his fatigue beginning to over power him.

"Will do," Carson said, "I'll see you at the briefing then."

Teyla entered the infirmary later that evening to see Beckett finishing up with John. "Alright Major, you're free to go," He said, "just make sure you keep the sling on until you go to sleep. Be back here tomorrow so I can change the bandage and see if there's any signs of infection."

John sighed impatiently like a small child. "Yes, yes. Don't take of sling and come back tomorrow. Is that all?"

Beckett sighed then let a smile appear. "Yes you're free to go." Beckett turned to see Teyla approaching he and John while a huge grin on her face. "Hello there lass'." Beckett greeted in his ever-kind voice.

"Good evening Doctor Beckett. I see John is ready to go then?" Teyla said looking from Beckett then to John.

"Here to bust me out then are you?" John said sarcastically, hopping to his feet eager to leave. He hated infirmaries, hospitals too.

"I'll see you tomorrow Major." Beckett said before the couple left.

"So… what did you do all day while I was locked up in the infirmary?" John asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"First, you we're hardly 'locked up' in the infirmary. Doctor Beckett was only ensuring that you're health was well before he released you. As for what I did today, I took a trip to the mainland with Sergeant Stackhouse and his team." Teyla explained to her curious fiancée.

"Oh really? And what did you do there?" John asked.

"I talked to Hauling and Charin, as well as many other of the Athosians mainly about the wedding." Teyla said happily.

"And?" John asked.

"And… I explained to them some of the customs of a traditional Earth wedding that you told me about." Teyla told John.

"How'd that go?" John asked almost feeling sorry for her. He was almost sure that many Athosians must have been disappointed by the idea of a small wedding.

"Not well," Teyla admitted.

"How so?" John asked.

"For some reason I tried to convince herself that we could somehow have a small and quiet wedding. Being the leader of the Athosians, many of them wanted to be invited if not help to plan it in someway." Teyla explained to John as they walked through the somewhat empty hallways of the city.

"A little help planning wedding would be nice." John commented.

"That's what I thought. I was thinking that we could have the ceremony on the beach still, with a little more guests then we expected, and follow traditional Earth customs, but Athosian customs as well. We could plan the ceremony here in Atlantis and Charin, as well as others, can organize the reception including both of our customs." Teyla suggested having obviously thought it out and talked to Charin and others about it already.

"I like that. Of course we'll just have to figure out which customs we'll follow and when. But I think that could work." John said.

A satisfied smile spread on Teyla's face. "Thank-you."

"But for the reception I would like if we follow one particular custom from Earth," John said.

"And what would that be?" Teyla asked curiously.

He took her and gently kissed the back of it. "Our first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Sheppard." John explained.

"Now that I would like very much as well." Teyla said as they finally entered their room.

As the two of them changed into their pajamas and got ready for bed after realizing how late it was, they continued to discuss their wedding plans briefly. "We'll have to see about that," John said to one of Teyla's suggestions.

They discussed mainly the ceremony –how many people would be there, their vows, rings, and different Athosian customs- seeing as that was the part of the wedding they were most concerned about.

Both John and Teyla crawled under the covers on the somewhat cold summer night. "Night babe." John said kissing Teyla goodnight then pulling her close to him, into the safeness of his arms.

"Good night," she whispered back.

TBC

Authors Note: Hope you liked it. I didn't want to give away to much about the wedding, which will be in a few chapters. Please review!


	30. Making Memories of Us

**Chapter 30**

**Making Memories of Us**

Teyla continued to struggle to find sleep as she tossed and turned in her bed alone. It was so strange not having John next to her at night now. She had grown so used to having him there, lying next to her. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the ocean as she tried to find sleep.

John too lay awake in Atlantis alone while his wife to be was on the mainland. He wondered what Teyla was doing right now. If she was awake, what was she thinking about? Was she asleep? What were her dreams of? He continued to think of the endless questions as he tossed and turned.

The next morning Teyla and John both woke early. Today would be the beginning of the rest of their lives together. Today would be the day they became Mr. and Mrs. Sheppard.

Teyla woke and began to get ready for the day. Just as she was finishing she heard a knock on her door. When she opened the door a cheerful looking Elizabeth, who was also going to be her matron of honor, greeted her. Elizabeth held two boxes.

"Good morning Elizabeth, please come in." Teyla said cheerfully as she allowed Elizabeth to enter the now fully sunlit room.

Elizabeth put both the boxes down on the bed and opened them up. When she opened the first box, she revealed a ravishing bridesmaid dress that was a majestic red color. The dress looked as though it would fall just below her knees and it had a sort of flirtatious style to it. It had small thin straps on it and a flowing sash around the waist of it that complimented her figure.

As Teyla admired the bridesmaid dress, she could not believe how well designed it had turned out to be. "It's beautiful," Was just about all she could say.

Elizabeth smiled and placed the dress down on the bed. "But that's not all," she said excitedly as she began to open the next box. What she pulled out next left Teyla beyond shocked. Words couldn't even begin to describe how absolutely perfect the dress was. Elizabeth held it out for her to take. Teyla held her dress and took in every last detail of it.

Teyla sat on the edge of the bed in front of her mirror and held it up to her, trying to see what it would look like somewhat. "I'm getting married," she said in a quiet but still excited and joy filled voice.

Elizabeth sat down next to her, her reflection showing in the mirror too. "Yes. You're getting married," Elizabeth said with a smile. She just couldn't be happier for her friend next to her. She had been through so much all her life and she deserved every bit of this, if not more.

Later that same morning while Elizabeth and Teyla both enjoyed an delicious breakfast over on the mainland with a few other Athosian friends of Teyla, John had to focus on getting ready for the wedding himself over in the city. In just two hours the wedding was scheduled to begin.

John held the cup of hot coffee that Aiden had given him earlier, trying to sip at it without burning his tongue. "Why didn't we bring suits too?" John asked Aiden as he saw Rodney walk in the room wearing a black and white tux.

Aiden looked over to Rodney and just shook his head at the scientist. "Would have saved us a lot of time you know?" John said to no one in particular. John took one last look at his own tux in the mirror before heading to the jumper bay with Ford and Rodney. "One hour, and… nine minutes." John said looking down at his watch as the jumper began to take off. "Right on time."

"Wait!" Rodney said frantically as he quickly searched his pockets for something.

Both John and Ford turned to the now very panicky scientist, alarmed and watched him in his frantic search. A sigh of relief came from Rodney as he found what he was looking for. "What is it?" John asked, already having some suspicion as to what had alarmed Rodney in the first place.

Rodney shook his head in denial of any assumptions that he knew John made. "Nothing, nothing." He said with his hand still in his pocket clutching onto the ring he had been entrusted with earlier, and had now nearly lost again for the second time.

John gave him a warning glare, and turned back to the front of the jumper. "Better be nothing," John mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Rodney asked rhetorically, already hearing what John had said.

"What was what?" John asked innocently, with a mischievous grin beginning to spread upon his face, his tone of voice lacking the seriousness it needed to sound the least bit convincing.

Teyla poked her head out of the white tent where she and Elizabeth were both waiting. Elizabeth too decided to take peek at what was going on out there. In just a few more minutes the ceremony would begin.

"Let's hope we don't take too long. Those clouds over there aren't looking to friendly," Elizabeth, said referring to the thunderclouds that were steadily moving in over them.

The sky was already dark and the wind was picking up but if luck was on their side today, they'd be okay. "Yes, let us hope." Teyla said, turning back into the lit tent to see someone entering.

"Elizabeth, and my, my, my. The beautiful bride awaits." A kind face greeted Teyla and Elizabeth.

"Michael," Elizabeth said approaching the man that had entered. "I take it the groom's arrived then?"

Michael smiled. "Indeed they are." He said to Elizabeth. "And don't you two look spectacular today." He complimented with a sly smile on his face.

Elizabeth smiled and looked at the time. "No wonder where your son gets it from," Elizabeth said referring to both John and Michael's identical little sly grins. "I'll wait out here, I see everything's about to start." She said exiting the tent, but not before giving the bride a quick hug.

Just as Elizabeth exited the tent, Hauling entered. "Are you ready Teyla?" Hauling asked.

Teyla turned to Michael, then back to Hauling and smiled with a nod. "Yes," She said taking Hauling's arm.

"Teyla." Michael called after her before she could exit the tent. Teyla turned to face him her smile still showing through her eyes. "I just want to say…" He paused for a moment, seeming a little emotional. "I'm damned proud to have you marry my son." He said with a smile.

Teyla simply smiled and nodded slightly in response. Just as Teyla exited the tent Rodney came in. "Elizabeth's already outside." Michael said presuming that was who the man was looking for.

"I know, but I was actually looking for you." Rodney said smiling as he handed the older man that quite frankly left him at a loss for words. "You should get up there." Rodney said.

"But I thought you were…" Michael's words trailed off, as his reasoning brought him to a conclusion.

"That's what he wanted you to think. But _we_ should get up there." Rodney said gesturing behind him towards where the altar was.

Michael stood next to his son and watched the people before him anticipate for the ceremony to begin. "Thank you John." He said quietly to his son.

"For what?" John said with a small smile.

"For making me your best man." Michael said.

John turned around to face his father. "Dad, you're the best man I'll ever know." John said the emotion showing in his tone. He still couldn't stand the thought of losing his father.

Michael smiled, his own emotions getting the better of him. John hugged his father, thankful that he was here for this day. When he did so, he strangely thought of different childhood memories of him and his father.

He stood there hugging his father and remembered how his dad could pull splinters from his hand, and never even flinch. How he'd always check under his bed for 'the monsters' that John was afraid of when he was little. How he used to lift up with just one arm, way up over top his head, and so much more memories. And even today his father was still the man John looked up to, and he always would be.

Teyla stood there next to Hauling looking up at the front at her husband to be and his father. She smiled at the site but before she knew it, it was time to go. Time to walk down the aisle and start the rest of her life.

As she walked down the aisle she gazed ahead at John, who was standing there proudly smiling at her. The wind was blowing her hair and veil, and she felt the small rain drops on her skin and they began to fall.

She stood there, completely wrapped up in the moment before her as Hauling gave her away. She now stood in front of John and stared into his deep hazel-brown eyes, as she knew he was doing the same as he said his vows.

"From the moment I met you I knew I was going to love you like nobody else loves you. And I hope to God I live 'till I'm 80, so I can make a million and one more memories with you, my wife. I may have had to cross this universe to find you, but it was all worth it. I have no doubts or regrets. You… you are you Teyla, a one in a billion. No matter where I go there'll never be anyone like you. Together we'll grow old. And watch our children turn from babies, to toddlers, to teenagers, to young adults, then like us into adults, all in just a blink of an eye. I love you Teyla times a thousand and one. I love you." John said, having memorized these words like some unwritten language.   
The priest then looked to Teyla and she too began to recite her vows she had written. "When I wake up you'll be the first thing I think of. And when I close my eyes you'll be the last thing I think of. Somehow, someway we collide. I've never felt safer with anyone, when you wrap me up in your arms there is no wrong in the world. And I want to grow old with you, and watch our children grow too. I never want there to be a me or you anymore, but I want there to be an us. Because from this day fourth, all I want to do is make memories of us. I love you times a thousand and one." She said tears filling her eyes. 

"Do you John Peter Sheppard take Teyla Mia Emmagan to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

John smiled and looked at Teyla. "I do."

"And do you Teyla Mia Emmagan take John Peter Sheppard to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I do." Teyla said with a smile that couldn't even begin to depict how happy she was right now.

"…with this ring, I thee wed." Teyla was first to place the wedding ring on John's finger, and smiled when she saw how wonderful it fit and looked. It was a silver gold band, which could not have looked better.

"…with this ring, I thee wed." John said before placing the ravishing silver gold band onto Teyla's left ring finger. It slid on perfectly and the small diamonds that were in it glittered.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest spoke.

John pulled Teyla into a deep and passionate kiss. It was their first kiss as Mr. and Mrs. Sheppard. "I love you," John said to Teyla after he finally pulled away, rubbing his finger across a tear of joy that had fallen onto her cheek.

"I love you too." Teyla said before they ran down the sandy aisle barefoot the whole time. All of the guests, Athosian and Atlantian, cheered for the newly wed couple before heading down the beach more, where the reception would be held.

Hauling stood from the table and gathered everyone's attention. "When we first began planning this wedding we learned that we share many customs. And we discovered that the first dance between the bride and groom was just one of many. So Mr. and Mrs. Sheppard," he said facing towards John and Teyla, "I believe it is time for you to share your first dance as husband and wife."

John turned to Teyla with a smile, "Why yes, I do believe it is." He said taking Teyla's hand and leading her out onto the dance floor.

_I'm gonna be here for you baby_

_I'll be a man of my word_

_Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard_

_I wanna sleep with you forever_

_And I wanna die in your arms_

_In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm_

They reached the center of the dance floor as the soft music began to play. John took Teyla's hand and wrapped his other arm around her waste. "Did I tell you that you look beautiful today?" John said, knowing this was already about the thousandth time he'd said that.

Teyla smiled and laughed a little then buried her face into his chest for a moment. "No I don't think you have." Teyla said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

John leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Well you look beautiful." He said as they continued to dance.

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

_And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

_I wanna honor your mother_

_I wanna learn from your pa_

_I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw_

_I wanna stand out in a crowd for you_

_A man among men_

_I wanna make your world better than it's ever been_

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

_And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

_We'll follow the rainbow_

_Wherever the four winds blow_

_And there'll be a new day_

_Comin' your way_

_I'm gonna be here for you from now on_

_This you know somehow_

_You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now_

_And I'm gonna make you a promise_

_If there's life after this_

_I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss_

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

_And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

_I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

_And I'll win your trust making memories of us_

Applause followed as the song finished and others soon joined them on the dance floor as the next song began to play. But together they were still wrapped up in their own little center of the universe, not concerned with anything that was happening around them.

TBC

_**To see Teyla's dress click the link:**_

http/ Note: I took out quite a bit from this chapter at the last minute. I thought what happened then, would tie in better with the next chapter and plot line. The responses I got from my last authors note gave me a couple ideas for a new plot line. Thanks so much for your input and reviews, I really appreciate it!

_I used the song **"Making Memories of Us" by Keith Urban** for the wedding song. And for the part where John was thinking about his dad and childhood memories, I got that from the song **"Impossible" by Joe Nichols**._

_**Let me know what kind of storylines and other things you'd like to see in this fic. Thanks.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	31. Making Memories of Us: Two

A/N: This is a rewrite of the last chapters ending. You WILL NEED TO READ! It's a small change, which is in the last paragraph and PLEASE read the author's note at the bottom! It is important!

**Chapter 31**

**Making Memories of Us: Part Two**

Hauling stood from the table and gathered everyone's attention. "When we first began planning this wedding we learned that we share many customs. And we discovered that the first dance between the bride and groom was just one of many. So Mr. and Mrs. Sheppard," he said facing towards John and Teyla, "I believe it is time for you to share your first dance as husband and wife."

John turned to Teyla with a smile, "Why yes, I do believe it is." He said taking Teyla's hand and leading her out onto the dance floor.

_I'm gonna be here for you baby_

_I'll be a man of my word_

_Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard_

_I wanna sleep with you forever_

_And I wanna die in your arms_

_In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm_

They reached the center of the dance floor as the soft music began to play. John took Teyla's hand and wrapped his other arm around her waste. "Did I tell you that you look beautiful today?" John said, knowing this was already about the thousandth time he'd said that.

Teyla smiled and laughed a little then buried her face into his chest for a moment. "No I don't think you have." Teyla said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

John leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Well you look beautiful." He said as they continued to dance.

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

_And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

_I wanna honor your mother_

_I wanna learn from your pa_

_I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw_

_I wanna stand out in a crowd for you_

_A man among men_

_I wanna make your world better than it's ever been_

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

_And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

_We'll follow the rainbow_

_Wherever the four winds blow_

_And there'll be a new day_

_Comin' your way_

_I'm gonna be here for you from now on_

_This you know somehow_

_You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now_

_And I'm gonna make you a promise_

_If there's life after this_

_I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss_

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

_And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

_I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

_And I'll win your trust making memories of us_

Applause followed as the song finished and others soon joined them on the dance floor as the next song began to play. But together they were still wrapped up in their own little center of the universe, not concerned with anything that was happening around them because today was undoubtedly the beginning of the rest of their lives. Together, forever.

_The End._

TBC

_To The Readers,_

_**TO BE CONTINUED **though. I actually went through this fic the other day and read it, just as you have. And, after some thought I've decided to add that one tiny part to the last chapter and make it the end. My other idea I had to end it, actually had Teyla more than likely dying, and I'm not sure that suited the theme of this particular fic. _

_Anyways, you can **definitely expect a sequel to this fic before September**! The whole basis of the fic will be changed and there will be some unexpected twists in it. _

_And for those of you who enjoy my fanfics, you will be pleased to know that I am teaming up with another author from this site to write a Sheyla fic, which will too be up for September. As well as I am writing a whole new Sheyla fic. It will be somewhat similar to "DREAMS", but different in some ways. _

_Just thought you should know this, and I hope you've enjoyed this fic. I just thought that I should end this one and start fresh. And know that for the sequel updates will be more often. _

_I would greatly appreciate any of your final reviews. Possibly even thoughts on what you would like to see in the SEQUEL to this fic. _

_Sincerely,_

_Allie_


	32. The Find

**The Find**

It had seemed like it had been forever since John Sheppard had been on a mission off world. He and his newly wedded wife Teyla had spent the past few days on the mainland so even being back in Atlantis seemed new. Everyday something in this city changed and if you were gone for more than a week, well, you definitely had a lot of catching up to do.

The seven chevrons lit up as the gate 'whooshed' open creating yet another path to some unknown world, a place that no human from Earth had never seen before up until this point, a new whirlwind of possible adventure, maybe even danger. Yep, business as usual, John thought to himself as he gestured to his other team mates who were in front of him to take the lead.

"Hey, Colonel, remember this is reconnaissance only. Nothing more. And if Rodney finds something he wants to bring back, do remember to radio in first," Elizabeth said warningly, half joking.

"Yes mother," John quipped back a clever smirk coming over his face and he prepared to step through the gate.

John laughed a little every time he tried to picture the chaos Rodney and Zelenka had caused when they tried to bring back a plant while on their last mission. But don't get him wrong, the final product thanks to this plant was an incredible find, but still, there was quite a "character" crisis to be dealt with as a payment for this find.

As John emerged on the other side of the stargate he took a deep breath of the fresh, cool air. "Anything odd I should know about here Rodney? Any strange energy waves or peculiar life signs appearing?" John asked in a somewhat sarcastic tone as he made his way toward Ronan who was, as usual, scanning the perimeter. "Nothing?"

"Nothing," Ronan replied, taking his sharp eye off the tree line, turning his attention to John.

"Great. So Rodney, hows about tho…"

John was cut off by Rodney before he could even finish asking. "I'm picking up some energy readings a couple miles away," Rodney said, "Doesn't seem to be as powerful as a ZPM, but definitely something similar."

"Sounds promising, let's check it out. I'll take the lead, Ronan, take the rear."

After walking for just over an hour, the three of them had finally arrived at where Rodney had said the energy readings were coming from, but still, there was no sign of anything other than trees. Lots and lots of trees.

"Hey McKay, are you sure we're in the right spot?" Ronan asked impatiently.

"Yes, yes, positive," Rodney replied seeming distracted as he tried to narrow down a particular area where the reading were from.

"Hey guys, I think I might have found something," John called out as bent down, brushing layers of moss off of the base of an enormous tree.

Both Rodney and Ronan came rushing over. "Yes, this is definitely it," Rodney said as he too bent down then started scanning the devices John had just finished brushing off.

"Correct me if I'm wrong here Rodney, but do these things not look like they have a touch of Asguard worked into them?" John asked as he continued to study these strange devices with his eyes. On the base of this tree were three white, oval stones built into the base of this tree. Each has writings on them which seemed alarmingly similar to the Asguard writings, but still, there was something a little different about them.

"Yes… they do look Asguard, but these writings… something's off about them. Let me try something," he said, reaching out, beginning to touch each stone.

"Rodney maybe we should-" But John was cut off before he could finish his thought. The three of them had been beamed into was seemed to be a laboratory of some sort. "Wait." John said finishing his thought and letting out a frustrated sigh. "What did Elizabeth tell you about touching things before you knew what they were?" John asked rhetorically.

"Yes, yes, but look at what we ended up discovering when I found that plant on M56…" Rodney began.

"Don't you mean you _and_ Zelenka?"

"Yes, of course… but really, I think I know what I'm doing when I start poking around alien technology and plant life _Colonel_," Rodney defended impatiently.

"Rodney do you seriously remember who you're talking to?" John asked in an exasperated voice.

"Ya McKay, John here was after all one of the main victims of your last experiment gone wrong," Ronan said stepping in.

"Yes, well that was different," Rodney said. "Besides if it hadn't been for that whole… _detour_ in the experiment me and Zelenka were running, we never would have found such an incredibly useful piece of technology in a plant that can allow us to…" Once again Rodney was cut off.

John had begun walking around the lab and as soon as he crossed into what seemed to be the threshold of the entrance the entire place lit up. "Okay…" John said unsurely, "maybe this isn't an Asguard lab," he said as the three of them noticed that all of the writings throughout the lab had just quickly changed into Ancient.

"Still doesn't look Ancient to me," Ronan said as he cautiously scanned the lab for any kind of immediate threats.

Rodney had turned to the small tablet that was next to where they had been beamed in. When they had entered, it had the writings that were similar to Asguard on it, but like everything else in the lab, had now been changed to Ancient. His eyes lit up as he quickly translated his way through the text. "It's a greeting," he said.

"A greeting?" Ronan questioned.

"Yes. A greeting," Rodney snapped back impatiently.

"Well what does it say?" John asked, now joining Rodney at the tablet that now had illuminated writings on it.

"If I'm reading this right, and I'm sure that I am, we're in one of the outposts created by the four races."

"Four races?" Ronan asked curiously.

"Yes, yes, yes… the Knox, the Asguard, the Furlings and of course…"

"… and the Ancients," John finished.

"So that would be why everything powered up and changed as soon as Sheppard walked through the doorway then I suppose?" Ronan asked.

"Seems so," Rodney said absent mindedly as he continued to read through the writings.

"Any mention of what's here?" John asked as he walked back out into the rest of the lab, beginning to examine some of the control panels and screens which were now similar to the Ancient ones on Atlantis. "Anything useful we may be able to use against the Wraith?"

"Or Replicators?" Ronan added.

"Hmmm… not quite but there is definitely more to this lab then just this room. It seems that this is a full sized lab or facility."

"Just how big are we talking here Rodney? Wal-Mart big, or Atlantis big?" John asked sounding increasingly interested.

"Atlantis big…" Rodney said in awe as he now stared at a hologram of what seemed to be the layout of the facility. It was amazing. The four greatest races to ever inhabit the universe had come together and built an advanced facility. The secrets this place could contain were astronomical.

"Wow…" John said as he and Ronan saw the image before them. "Now they only question is, why hasn't anyone else stumbled upon this place before?"

**TBC**

Please, please, _please_ review. I've double posted this chapter. I've posted it once here in _DREAMS_, but I've also posted it in a new fic called _Reality_.

The next chapters will only be posted in _Reality_ just so you know.

Thank you so, so much for reading and I promise the next chapter will be up _very_ soon.


End file.
